Desejo Impossível
by Felipe Vianna
Summary: O mundo todo tentou nos separar, mas por amor nós conseguimos vencer o espaço e o tempo; e então continuamos correndo, só nosso amor resta no fim."
1. Capítulo I Andanças & Encontros

_Título_: **Desejo Impossível.**

_Autor(es): _**Veri/Felipe**.

_Gênero_: Drama, Angústia, Romance (em se tratando de Jameron, sempre são os três).

_Casal_: Jameron; "Hot"; um "casal surpresa" que não posso contar para não estragar.

_Censura_: NC-17.

_Sumário_: "O mundo todo tentou nos separar, mas por amor nós conseguimos vencer o espaço e o tempo; e então continuamos correndo, só nosso amor resta no fim. Abraçando um futuro tão imprevisível e se atendo a um desejo impossível, as cores de meu coração que não se desbotam, eu erguerei para a luz.".

**Notas Gerais do Autor:**

(i) A idéia dessa _fic_ nasceu em uma conversa por MSN com a Veri na madrugada em que foi exibido na FOX a _finale _"_Born to Run_". Conversando, chegamos a conclusão de que o John ir para o futuro atrás da Cameron foi talvez a maior prova de amor que ele pôde dar a ela. "Filosofando" (_rectius_: surtando/divagando) sobre isso, a Veri escreveu uma coisa linda, que mais parecia um trecho de uma fic, que fez entrar ciscos nos meus olhos. Comentei com ela o quanto era bonito o que ela tinha escrito e ela pediu que eu fizesse uma _fic_ com isso. Como eu não consigo recusar o que ela me pede, eis aqui minha tentativa. Obviamente não vai chegar sequer perto do que seria caso ela mesma tivesse escrito, mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor. O _modus_ _operandi _da escrita dessa _fic_ foi assim: eu escrevia o esqueleto e mandava para Veri, que dizia o que achou e dava suas sugestões e opiniões sobre enredo, diálogos e atitudes dos personagens. Agradeço também a Marina pela revisão e comentários. Obrigado, Marina! Love you!

(ii) A _fic _se passa certo tempo após **"**_**Roda Gigante"**_, e pegará o gancho da _finale _"_Born to Run_", com a ida de John para o futuro atrás de Cameron, mas não seguirá fielmente os acontecimentos da série (afinal, tivemos que encaixá-la no AU que eu criei nas _fics_ anteriores).

(iii) Sinto muito, mas não tem o Kyle. Embora ele constasse dos meus planos, eu percebi que não ia saber conduzir a relação dele com os outros personagens. Espero que ninguém me bata por causa disso. Coloquei outro personagem no lugar dele.

(iv) A narração será predominantemente em 3ª pessoa, mas em certas ocasiões será narrada do POV de alguém.

(v) Minha segunda _fic_ com cenas NC-17; espero que não fiquem ruins. Obviamente não chegam aos pés do "_perv poético_" da Veri (nem ouso isso, longe de mim), mas espero que vocês gostem.

É isso aí! Vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

**Desejo Impossível.**

**Prólogo**

_E então, o humano John Connor se apaixonou por sua ciborgue, Cameron Phillips, e ela amou-o em igual medida. Eles lutaram por suas vidas, juntos; eles lutaram __**por sua vida juntos**__. Então, em uma virada do destino, ela se foi para longe de John... Longe no espaço, longe no tempo... Mas nunca foi esquecida; ela vivia em John: ele nunca desistira dela. Encontrá-la, salvá-la, estar com ela. Ele enfrentaria todos, todo o mundo, o espaço, o tempo... Ele encararia o desconhecido e em um futuro próximo, o destino os uniria para sempre, __**de novo.**__ Isso parece um desejo impossível? Não quando o humano se apaixona pelo robô e o ciborgue cai em amores pelo humano. Não para John e Cameron._

**Capítulo I: Andanças & Encontros.**

**Dentro de um Carro em Movimento, em Algum Lugar dos EUA (Final da Tarde, 2007).**

Derek estava dirigindo o carro de volta para a casa dos Connor. A missão havia sido - por assim dizer - um fracasso. O cientista o qual ele havia atrás junto com Sarah não tinha qualquer relação com a Skynet. Em verdade, ele sequer trabalhava com o projeto para confecção do sistema que interligaria os sistemas bélicos em um _software_ central. Aparentemente, alguém já "havia cuidado" disso.

Reese não sabia o que era pior: a sensação de ter falhado e perdido uma semana e meia até encontrar o dito cientista ou saber que ainda teria mais uma e semana e meia até chegar de volta à casa dos Connor... ouvindo as **reclamações** de Sarah em seu ouvido. "_Você devia ter pesquisado melhor... você nos fez perder muito tempo para nada... eu não devia ter vindo, eu devia estar fazendo alguma coisa útil para impedir a Skynet..._". Deus, por quanto tempo ele ainda ouviria isso?

"_Ela realmente __**não devia**__ ter vindo. Não era a coisa certa a se fazer: ela __**deixou John sozinho com... ela!**__ Ela não... __**aquilo!**__ Mesmo depois dela (não... daquilo) ter tentado matar John. Ela deixou John sozinho com aquela vaca de metal. Literalmente, ela os deixou sozinha com o inimigo. Isso não é bom! Eu me lembro do John do futuro... Eu me lembro da Cameron no futuro. Lembro __**deles**__ no futuro. Eu nunca os vi, nunca ninguém os viu... 'juntos.' Mas não era muito difícil concluir. Pelo amor de Deus, eles passavam o dia inteiro trancados naquele quarto; não era em __**nós**__ em quem John confiava: era __**nela**__. Não era à toa que os soldados eram revoltados com ela. John, estava dormindo com o inimigo e ela andava em nosso meio como se fosse uma de nós... Mas não era uma de nós, e nunca será: ela sempre será a 'vaca de metal que acompanho o John pelos cantos', como nós a chamávamos. Eu conheci o John do futuro e conheço o John agora. Por mais que ele aja como John Baum, e não como John Connor, no fundo ele é o nosso líder: sua personalidade __**já**_ _**está **__nesse John. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai parar de se conter e vai assumir o que vejo em seus olhos pela Cameron. E comigo e Sarah longe, isso vai acontecer... __**logo**__. Ela realmente __**não devia**__ ter vindo_", Derek pensava enquanto dirigia.

O Sol ia se pondo e Sarah tentava dormir com a cabeça apoiada no vidro. Derek precisava parar em um hotel qualquer na estrada para eles passarem a noite. Os dois estavam exaustos da viagem e mereciam uma boa noite de sono. Derek estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos e medos sobre John e Cameron que não percebeu quando passou por cima de um buraco, acordando uma Sarah já mal humorada.

"_Por Deus, Derek, você não consegue fazer nada direito? Além de ter me arrastado para assim fim de mundo para nada ainda não me deixa dormir?_"

"_Eu te arrastei? Pelo que me lembre, foi você quem me jogou na parede e praticamente me obrigou a deixar você vir junto. A única vez que eu te vi com tanta raiva foi quando eu usei a sua escova de dentes_...", ele retrucou, com um certo tom de brincadeira.

Sarah não pôde evitar um sorriso com o canto da boca. "_Apenas dirija logo, até nós chegarmos ao hotel. Eu preciso urgentemente de uma cama, um lençol e um travesseiro_".

"_Eu trocaria tudo por um banho... É disso que estou precisando."_

Derek ainda pôde escutar Sarah murmurando, antes de dormir: "_Você realmente precisa... __**Nós**__ precisamos_".

E o pensamento começou a ocupar de novo a sua cabeça: "_Ela realmente __**não devia**__ ter vindo. Eu sabia disso e ela sabia. Mas ela__** veio.**__ Por quê?_"

Mal sabia ele que a resposta era óbvia e ele já a tinha: era o mesmo motivo pelo qual ele a permitiu ir com ele.

Após mais ou menos uma hora de viagem, Derek viu um hotel na beira da estrada e estacionou o carro, colocando a mão no ombro de Sarah e com uma voz suave, chamou-a: "_Sarah, acorde, nós chegamos ao hotel!_".

Sarah, ainda meio sonolenta, colocou sua mão por cima da de Derek e respondeu: "_Já estou indo, Reese_.".

Aquilo foi como uma navalha cortando os pulsos de Derek. Era tudo que ele não queria ouvir da boca de Sarah nessas horas. Ele rapidamente tirou sua mão debaixo da de Sarah e disse para ela: "_Eu não sou __**o **__Reese, Sarah! Eu já te falei isso uma vez, mas vou repetir: talvez seja hora de você deixá-lo ir..._".

Sarah tirou sua cabeça do vidro do carro e agora totalmente desperta, virou-se e com seus olhos verdes bem abertos, encarou Derek: "_Alguma vez você_ _pensou na hipótese de ser você que não me permite deixá-lo ir? Talvez você devesse deixá-lo ir primeiro._".

Na selva verdes dos seus olhos, eu digo "_Salve-se quem puder!_", pois quando o tempo fecha chove raio à toa. Segure minha mão, deixe disso! Troque o disco arranhado... Jogue fora o medo e aceite o meu amor! Peguei a linha do horizonte e bordei meus sonhos. Nos sonhos meus eu pintava o céu quando você me trouxe o mar. Eu fui nas ondas deste teu olhar e aportei na tua beleza. Cantei meus versos pra te encantar e aticei a chama acesa. Eu fui nas ondas desse teu olhar e naveguei... Me apaixonei...

Antes que Derek pudesse ao menos processar o que ela havia acabado de dizer e se desprender do transe que aqueles olhos verdes lhe impuseram, Sarah quebrou o contato visual, abriu a porta do carro e disse com seu tom ríspido usual: "_Vamos logo pegar um quarto nesse maldito Hotel. Eu quero dormir e você precisa tomar o seu banho_".

Após fazerem o _check-in_ e descobrirem que só havia quartos com cama de casal disponíveis, os dois se dirigiram ao quarto alugado.

Sarah foi imediatamente para a cama, deitou-se e fechou seus olhos. Derek colocou as sacolas de roupas no chão e sentou-se em uma cadeira, próxima a cama. Ele ficou olhando Sarah dormindo por um tempo, pensando no quanto ela era linda. Derek entendia, agora, porque seu irmão guardava aquela foto com tanto cuidado e não pensou duas vezes em voltar para o passado para protegê-la. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele teve inveja de Kyle, por ele ter se ligado a Sarah de um jeito que Derek não conseguira. Pois Kyle havia tido Sarah para ele. E isso era tudo que Derek queria no momento: arrancar aquela camisa branca e tirar as calças e botas pretas que ela usava e a possuir, ali mesmo naquela cama de hotel. Sem hesitar, sem segundos pensamentos... Nem John, nem Cameron, nem a Skynet, nem a guerra... Apenas ele e Sarah, sem o fantasma de Kyle rondando entre os dois. Ele foi um bom soldado; ele lutou a vida toda: ele **merecia** isso!

Os pensamentos de Derek foram abruptamente interrompidos pela voz nervosa de Sarah:

"_Derek, você não ia tomar banho? Eu não consigo dormir com você me encarando desse jeito!"_.

"_Banho... Certo..._", foi o único pensamento que Derek conseguiu balbuciar na hora.

Derek rumou para o banheiro, com a cabeça repleta de pensamentos, dúvidas e incertezas sobre o que ele deveria fazer, como deveria agir... Ela era sua cunhada: ela e John eram as únicas coisas que ainda o ligavam a Kyle.

Ele ligou o chuveiro, na esperança de que a água quente lavasse essas questões de sua cabeça, permitindo de uma vez por todas que ele deixasse Kyle ir embora, como Sarah havia dito.

Por uns cinco minutos, Derek ficou imóvel embaixo do chuveiro, com a cabeça encostada na parede, pensando em John, em Cameron, na guerra, na Skynet, em Kyle, mas, sobretudo, em Sarah. Ela era um pensamento constante em sua cabeça desde que ele voltou a esse tempo, mas nos últimos meses estava quase impossível tirá-la da mente.

Derek pegou o sabonete e assim que ia começar a passá-lo, quase teve um ataque do coração: Sarah havia entrado no banheiro e puxado a cortina (tal qual já havia feito uma vez). Derek ficou petrificado, sem qualquer reação, ele não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer ou até mesmo o que pensar. Tudo que ele conseguia fazer era fitar as esmeraldas contidas nos olhos de Sarah e se perder naquele verde mar.

"_Derek, eu preciso te contar uma coisa."_.

"_Uh... Hum... Eu estou em uma situação desfavorável aqui, Sarah. Não podia esperar eu acabar de tomar banho?_".

"_Não, Derek, não podia. Ou então a chance passaria e tudo ficaria igual. E eu não quero mais que tudo fique igual. Eu estou cheia disso. Cheia de só ser a mãe do Messias, de ser uma guerreira. Agora, eu quero ser a Sarah._".

"_Eu não sei se estou te entendendo, Sarah. Você sempre foi mais do que uma guerreira ou a mãe de John para mim. Aos meus olhos, você sempre foi a Sarah._".

Passaram-se alguns segundos onde só o que se ouvia eram a água do chuveiro caindo sobre Derek e as respirações pesadas dos dois. Ambos estavam ali, querendo a mesma coisa: não havia mais volta, aquilo **ia** acontecer. Mas Derek precisa saber de uma coisa: aquilo ia acontecer **com ele**?

"_Sarah, eu não sou o Kyle..._".

"_Eu sei... Logo que nos conhecemos, você me perguntou por Kyle, perguntou onde ele estava. Eu respondi que ele estava 'na grama', não 'em meu coração'. Eu já o deixei ir... E você? Está pronto para deixá-lo ir?_"

Derek não respondeu a pergunta... Apenas ficou olhando para Sarah e deixou o sabonete cair de sua mão. Quando ele ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, Sarah voou em sua direção, lhe dando um beijo tão vigoroso que seu rosto doeu com a pressão que ela lhe impunha e com a força que as mãos dela puxavam sua face de encontro a dela.

Derek foi andando para trás, trazendo Sarah para dentro do box, até chegar à parede. Sarah entrou em baixo do chuveiro sem sequer se importar com o fato de que ainda estava vestida. No momento, isso era apenas um detalhe: eles não iam precisar de roupas no que estavam prestes a fazer.

Sarah prendia Derek contra a parede, enquanto Derek passava as mãos por todo corpo de Sarah, como há muito ele havia imaginado. O beijo ia ficando cada vez mais caloroso enquanto Derek desabotoava a calça de Sarah e lentamente a mesma ia caindo ao chão. Sarah quebrou rapidamente o beijo assim que a mão de Derek chegou a barra de sua camisa, levantando seus braço para que Derek pudesse puxá-la. Finalmente ela estava apenas com sua lingerie branca à mostra, molhada pela água que caía do chuveiro, deixando-a levemente transparente, expondo seu corpo para Derek, que a esta altura não conseguia mais formar nenhum pensamento coerente em sua cabeça.

Após alguns segundos olhando para Derek, Sarah levou suas mãos às costas, tirando seu soutien, deixando seu busto a mostra para Derek. Reese beijou Sarah mais intensamente, passando bela boca, pescoço, parando em seus seios por um tempo. Posteriormente, seguiu descendo para a barriga e vagarosamente tirou a calcinha de Sarah, deixando-a completamente nua. Então, beijou-lhe a virilha e seguiu para o centro, fazendo Sarah sentir como há muito tempo não se sentia. O prazer tomou-lhe o corpo e ela se entregou por inteiro: ela queria sentir aquilo, ela **merecia** se sentir assim!

Assim que Derek voltou ao encontro de Sarah, ela segurou-lhe e o guiou para dentro dela, encostando suas costas na parede. Agora eles estavam juntos e conectados como ambos queriam há tempos. Como ambos **desejavam** e **mereciam** estar. Derek segurou as mãos de Sarah e as levantou em cima da cabeça e ditava o ritmo da paixão entre eles, vagarosa no começo mais que ia aumentando de velocidade na medida em que os beijos e gemidos iam ficando mais constantes e quentes.

Em pouco tempo, os sons vindos dos dois sobrepujavam o som da água caindo e era tudo que se podia ouvir vindo do quarto. O corpo deles estava mais quente que a água que caia do chuveiro. Talvez eles fossem o casal mais quente da Terra neste momento e finalmente não havia mais ninguém que se colocasse no meio dos dois.

Não demorou muito tempo para que os dois chegassem ao clímax e os movimentos diminuíssem lentamente até cessarem por completo, com a cabeça de Derek caindo para repousar na de Sarah. Após alguns segundos recuperando o fôlego, eles se beijaram novamente e Derek desligou o chuveiro, pegando uma toalha e entregando-a para Sarah, que se enxugou e enrolou seu corpo com ela. Derek pegou uma para si e igualmente se cobriu, voltando seu rosto para Sarah, que lhe deu um sorriso meio sem graça.

"_E então, como ficamos daqui para frente?_", Derek perguntou.

"_Derek... Entenda, eu gostaria de contar para o John e fazer isso tudo às claras, mas... eu não posso. Não agora, eu não posso lidar com isso agora! Eu sei que isso não é justo com você, mas é assim que as coisas são. Estes são os meus termos. Se você aceitá-los, nós podemos tentar fazer isso funcionar; caso você não os aceite... pelo menos estou feliz que isso tenha acontecido._".

"_Eu entendo, Sarah! Eu não concordo, acho que John poderia lidar com isso, mas eu te entendo. E aceito os seus termos. O que aconteceu aqui não deve ser esquecido, e sim repetido._".

"_Só quero te pedir uma coisa, Derek: nunca mais me lembre de minha escova de dentes de novo_", Sarah falou, sorrindo.

Derek deu uma gargalhada e puxou Sarah para um beijo, levando-a para a cama, onde eles repetiram o ato que haviam feito há pouco no chuveiro. De repente, a noite parecia muito melhor: Sarah não queria mais dormir e Derek não sentia a necessidade de tomar banho. E assim eles permaneceram pelo resto da noite, sem pensar em mais nada ou ninguém. Nem mesmo em John e Cameron, que também estavam sozinhos, na casa dos Connor.

* * *

**Notas do Autor sobre o capítulo.**

Ok, esse capítulo não foi Jameron, mas foi "Hot" e eu shippo também, hahahaha... Além do mais, ele foi necessário para a história, vocês entenderão porque depois.

Agradeço a todos que lerem e derem "review" e para aquele só lerem também. Abraço especial para a Veri (por ter me ajudado e co-escrito comigo) e para a Marina (pela revisão que fez). Abraços também para a comunidade Jameron do Orkut, a quem dedico essa fic.** Jameron forever**!

A média de capítulos eu tentarei manter em um por semana. Nas duas anteriores eu não falhei, espero não falhar nessa também!

Isso aí. Divirtam-se!


	2. Capítulo II As Janelas da Alma

**Capítulo II: As Janelas da Alma.**

**Residência dos Connor (Manhã, 2007).**

Cameron estava deitada na cama de John - local que ela tinha descoberto gostar mais do que deveria (e poderia) - ainda dormindo. Em verdade, a própria noção de dormir ainda era novidade para ela: ela nunca havia sentido essa necessidade; mas nos últimos dias - após descobrir a beleza do ato de receber John dentro de si - ela vinha dormindo, embora ainda não estivesse muito certa do motivo. Isso lhe preocupava: dormindo, ela não poderia vigiar John. Mas ao mesmo tempo, dormindo ao lado dele, ela se sentia conectada com ele em algum nível, se sentia mais próxima dele. Sentia-se verdadeiramente como **a garota** de John.

Cameron estava com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, embaixo das cobertas... em vigília, ainda conseguia sentir o seu cheiro misturado ao John. A cama estava quente, o que lhe tirava um pouco a vontade de levantar. Entretanto, quanto mais tempo ela ficasse deitada, menos tempo teria com John; e ela sabia que o tempo deles era curto: Sarah e Derek voltariam a qualquer momento e tudo seria como antes... sem mais noites ao lado de John, não mais acordar junto com ele, passar o dia se escondendo quando na verdade tudo que ela queria era que todos soubessem. Agüentar os maus-tratos de Sarah e Derek... Ela não queria que tudo isso voltasse a acontecer, mas isso não era sobre ela: ela sobre **John. **Então, ela deveria aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhe resta para viver como casal ao lado dele, ao lado de John.

**John!** Ela já estava com saudades de seu rosto, de sua voz, de seus abraços, de seus beijos. Ela virou-se na cama para encontrá-lo deitado ao seu lado, mas qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que seu lado estava vazio, sobrando apenas a sua forma impressa nos lençóis.

Por um instante, Cameron não pensou em nada. Seu chip não conseguia concatenar quaisquer ordens ou reações. Se ela tivesse um coração, ele estaria batendo quase no limite. Ela suava de ansiedade, sua cabeça girava e ela só conseguia pensar em como aquilo pôde acontecer:

"_John! Mas... como... onde... o que aconteceu? Para onde ele foi? Onde ele está? Ele... se foi. Eu... o perdi! Como eu pude falhar tão miseravelmente? Como pude deixar que algo acontecesse com ele? Eu sabia! Eu sabia que eu não o estava protegendo como deveria... Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! E agora, o que será do mundo sem John? O que será __**de mim**__ sem John?! O que eu faço sem ele? Como eu pude falhar assim_?".

Um mundo de questões inundava a cabeça de Cameron, e ela só pôde fazer uma coisa: chorar! Ela chorou copiosamente, sentou-se na cama, encostou a cabeça nos joelhos e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Passou-se algo em torno de dois minutos (embora Cameron não houvesse percebido, pois havia desligado seu cronômetro) até que ela ouviu a porta do quarto abrindo e um John visivelmente ofegante, preocupado e com uma cara de total espanto ao ver Cameron naquela situação.

"_Cameron, o que está acontecendo? Você está bem? Deus, Cameron, fale alguma coisa? Por que você está chorando assim? O que aconteceu?_", John perguntou jogando um saco no chão, enquanto apressadamente se sentava na cama ao lado de Cameron.

"_Eu... pensei que... você não estivesse mais aqui! Que você tivesse ido, que alguém tivesse levado você... que eu não iria mais vê-lo! Que... eu... havia falhado... que... tinha perdido você_", Cameron respondeu entre soluços, enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre as pernas de John, ficando com sua cabeça de lado, por sobre as coxas dele.

John ainda não estava acostumado a ver Cameron chorando. Ela deveria ser "a forte" dos dois. No fim das contas, ela era uma Exterminadora, um robô criado para matar, sem segundos pensamentos, sem remorsos. Não era normal que ela chorasse. Mas então John lembrou que Cameron era tudo, menos "normal". E pensou em como ele se sentiu quando Tio Bob foi embora e em como ele se sentiria se Cameron também fosse. Assim ele entendeu o motivo de Cameron estar tão devastada.

Ele começou a passar a mão nos cabelos de Cameron, no intuito de acalmá-la. Após alguns segundos, parecia estar funcionando: ela soluçava menos e as lágrimas pareciam estar acabando.

"_Cam, me escute: eu __**nunca iria embora de você.**__ Não há nada ou ninguém no mundo que possa me afastar de você; não por muito tempo. Seja o que aconteça entre nós que nos leve para longe um do outro, eu __**irei**__ atrás de você, aonde quer que você esteja. Eu te amei no futuro, eu te amei no passado e te amo agora. Se nós vencemos o tempo, podemos vencer o que quer que seja._".

Cameron, sem tirar a cabeça do colo de John, virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, e ainda derramando algumas lágrimas, lhe deu um sorriso. John, passando as mãos nos cabelos de Cameron, retribuiu o sorriso.

"_Posso te dizer uma coisa? Mesmo chorando, você é a __**garota**__ mais bonita que eu já vi. Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, na escola. Desde aquele dia eu quis te pedir em casamento, e se eu fosse mais corajoso, um pouco mais como meu futuro eu, era o que eu teria feito. Quando o seu olhar cruzou com o meu,  
naquele instante eu vi o quanto o amor é mais forte e mais lindo quando ele se parece uma canção. E que seja assim, para sempre o amor que uniu você a mim. E ao som dessa música a gente prossiga vivendo esse amor sem fim._".

Ela ouvia atentamente as palavras de John, repetindo-as mentalmente em seu chip, guardando cuidadosamente cada uma delas. Ela sempre fazia isso com tudo que John lhe falava e nessas horas agradecia por ser uma ciborgue e poder lembrar-se de tudo que queira. John passou sua mão na bochecha de Cameron carinhosamente e após isso, com seu polegar, enxugou-lhe as lágrimas, recebendo um "_Obrigada, querido!_" silencioso de Cameron, que apenas mexeu os lábios, sem produzir som.

John respondeu quase com um sussurro "_É apenas a verdade!_", beijando-lhe a testa e depois parou, admirando os olhos de Cameron. Alguns segundos se passaram sem que John dissesse ou fizesse nada, apenas olhando os olhos de Cameron.

"_John?! Você está aí?_".

"_Oh! Desculpe Cam. É que eu nunca me canso de ver seus olhos. Eles são... lindos. São como duas piscinas, com águas castanhas. Eu me perco neles, eu sinto meu espírito se elevar e subir como o vento. Eu sei que é por causa do amor que sinto por você, mas não consigo evitar. E eu não me importo em não saber qual o meu destino, o que me aguarda, porque você pode me levar até os céus. É como estar perdido no paraíso quando eu me perco em seus olhos._".

"_John, eu me sinto fraca quando você me olha. É isso que chamam de 'romance'? Eu não sei, mas sei que existe algo entre nós que ninguém negar e eu soube que seria assim na primeira vez que você me olhou nos olhos. E se algum dia você não conseguir encontrar o seu caminho e a salvação parecer a quilômetros de distância, eu estarei lá com você, e você se encontrará em mim, olhando em meus olhos._".

"_Os olhos são as janelas da alma, sabia?_".

"_Isso não consta nos meus arquivos. Além do mais, eu não creio que eu tenha uma alma. Sarah me chama de 'Menina de Lata' porque eu não tenho um coração. Se eu não tenho coração, não acho que posso ter alma. Fé não faz parte de minha programação._".

"_É claro que você tem, Cam. Mamãe não sabe de nada sobre você. Você tem alma: pode não ser uma alma como a minha, mas é uma alma especial, que só você tem; não é a alma de um humano nem a de um robô, é uma alma que pertence aos dois. Além disso, mesmo que você não tivesse alma, eu tenho, e você é parte dela, pois você é parte de mim. Minha alma é sua, sua alma é a minha. Sem você, eu não sou o John Connor, eu não tenho alma, pois não tenho vida. Minha alma é você, Cameron._".

Cameron finalmente se levantou do colo de John e lhe deu um beijo demorado, o qual John aceitou de bom grado. Finalmente, Cameron perguntou a John:

"_John, onde você estava? Por que você saiu sem me avisar?_".

"_Porque você estava dormindo. Você não faz isso muitas vezes e eu não queria te acordar, você estava tão bonita adormecida. Além do mais, eu não fui longe, eu fui até o mercado._"

"_O que você foi fazer no mercado?_".

"_Eu fui comprar trigo e baunilha. Nós estávamos sem panquecas. Por falar nisso, que tal se você nos preparasse algumas, agora?_", John falou com ar de chacota.

"_Hum... Acho que eu posso fazer isso._".

"_Que bom! Estou louco por umas de suas panquecas. Vamos?_".

"_Eu...... Posso me vestir primeiro?_", Cameron perguntou, largando as cobertas, de forma a expor seus seios nus.

"_Bem... Isso depende de você. Eu não me incomodaria se você cozinhasse e passasse o dia assim_", foi a resposta de John.

Cameron respondeu a John com um sorriso repleto de segundas (e terceiras) intenções, livrou-se das cobertas e lentamente se levantou e saiu caminhando (na verdade, desfilando) na frente de John, em direção ao seu quarto. John deu um suspiro e desceu para a cozinha.

Após alguns minutos, Cameron desceu com uma saia minúscula (expondo grande parte de suas coxas), uma camisa regata meio transparente, um soutien azul turquesa e suas tradicionais botas. Ela chega até a cozinha, olha para John, lhe dá um sorriso e começa a preparar as panquecas. John se aproxima dela por trás, lhe dá um abraço, coloca sua boca do ouvido de Cameron e lhe diz:

"_Está linda, como sempre. Mas eu acho que preferia do outro jeito."._

"_Bem... Quem sabe se você se comportar direitinho e não se meter em confusão ou sair se esgueirando por aí sem me dizer, eu possa ficar assim de novo. Lembre-se que Sarah pediu para eu cuidar de você e não fazer com que ela se arrependesse disso!_", Cameron disse com um ar de deboche.

"_E você está cuidando muito bem! Mas eu aposto que se ela soubesse __**como**__ você está cuidando, ela já estaria arrependida. Mas eu não estou nem um pouco!"_.

"_É, eu também acho que não. Ela disse para mim: 'não me beije... ou qualquer outra pessoa'. Acho que isso incluía você._"

John deu uma risada, um beijo na bochecha de Cameron e sentou-se à mesa esperando o seu café. Seria um longo dia para John e Cameron. "_Ainda bem!_", ambos pensavam.

* * *

**Notas do Autor sobre o Capítulo**

Eis aí nosso primeiro capítulo Jameron dessa fic.

Começou meio triste, mas foi ficando "melhor".

Obrigado mais uma vez à Veri, por me ajudar a escrever, e à Marina por revisar. Amo vocês duas!

Isso aí pessoal! Leiam, review e divirtam-se! Não necessariamente nessa ordem!


	3. Capítulo III Retratos & Canções

**C****apítulo III: Retratos & Canções.**

**Residência dos Connor (Manhã, 2007).**

John estava à mesa com Cameron tomando seu café, como vinham fazendo todas as manhãs desde que Sarah e Derek haviam saído nesta viagem. Ele estava se acostumando com isso, apesar de estar um pouco preocupado em como as coisas ficariam difíceis assim que sua mãe e seu tio voltassem. Ele conseguiria, após ter sentido como era sua vida ao lado de sua amada ciborgue voltar a agir como se nada houvesse acontecido? Definitivamente, não! Mas ele conseguiria contar isso para sua mãe? Também não, certo? Talvez...

"_Mas para que viver com a cabeça no futuro?! Eu fiz isso minha vida toda e veja aonde eu vim parar... Isso nunca me deixou feliz, nunca me fez feliz. O importante é o __**agora. **__E agora somos eu e Cameron, aqui, __**sozinhos**__, __**juntos**__. É nisto que tenho de pensar. Neste momento. No agora!"._

John sabia que este poderia ser um de seus últimos dias ao lado de Cameron; Sarah e Derek poderiam voltar a qualquer momento, já fazia 03 semanas que eles tinham saído em missão. Então, ele deveria viver esses últimos dias o mais proveitosamente possível ao lado de Cameron, como um casal adolescente normal (ou o mais próximo que um futuro líder da humanidade e uma máquina vinda do futuro que se amam pudessem chegar de "normal"). E ele precisava de algo que o fizesse lembrar para sempre desses primeiros dias que passou ao lado de Cameron; algo que pudesse ter para sempre, mesmo quando não houvesse mais o Sol brilhando no céu e ele carregasse o peso da raça humana nas costas; alguma coisa que o fizesse lembrar que ela sempre estaria com ele e por quem ele lutava.

Após terminar seu café e ajudar Cameron lavar a louça e guardá-la, John falou para Cameron, que estava indo para a sala ligar a TV:

"_Cameron, nós não vamos ver Wall-E hoje, nós precisamos ir à loja de informática._"

"_O que você quer fazer na loja de Informática? Sarah disse que não era para eu deixar você ficar brincando com computadores. Isso é perigoso, podem nos rastrear._"

"_Eu não vou 'brincar' com computadores, eu só preciso de um pen drive_.".

"_Você já tem um pen drive_.".

"_Eu preciso de um maior._".

"_O seu tem 32 GB_._ Ninguém precisa de um pen drive maior._".

"_Bem, eu preciso._".

"_Não, você não precisa. E você tem seu HD externo._".

"_Ele está quebrado._".

"_Não, ele não está. Você está mentindo._".

"_Cameron, você quer, por favor, somente me acompanhar até a loja?_".

"_Sarah disse para nós não sairmos. É perigoso. Podem nos reconhecer e pode haver Exterminadores andando por aí a sua procura._".

"_Se houver Exterminadores por aí, eles vão nos achar de qualquer jeito. É só isso que eles fazem, é para isso que eles foram construídos. Vai ser perigoso de qualquer jeito, mas seria menos se você viesse comigo. Você tem escolha: pode me deixar ir sozinho ou pode ir comigo e me proteger. Eu vou de um jeito ou de outro. O que você escolhe?_".

Obviamente Cameron não precisou nem 02 segundos para tomar sua decisão. Ela deveria ir com ele, ela **queria** ir com ele. Protegê-lo não era só sua missão, era algo que ela **queria** fazer. Estar perto dele não era mais um meio de executar satisfatoriamente um comando ordenado por seu chip e que lhe fora inserto através de programas, e sim uma **necessidade** que ela sentia constantemente, mesmo que ela não soubesse determinar com perfeição da onde vinha, quando começou ou seu motivo. Ela não tinha consciência do que como eram os sentimentos que os humanos diziam sentir (ou até mesmo se ela podia sentir como eles), mas estava bem certa que isso que ela sentia poderia ser descrito (ainda que analogicamente) com o que nós chamamos de **amor**.

"_Ok, John! Eu vou com você, mas nada de 'gracinhas' ou 'surpresas'. Só comprar os suprimentos que você precisa e voltamos. Certo?_".

"_Certo!_", John respondeu se aproximando de Cameron e passando as mãos por sua cintura, puxando-a para um selinho. Após isso, no instante em que John afastou seus lábios, Cameron colocou sua mão na nuca de John e o puxou para mais um beijo. Ela podia não saber se o que "sentia" era amor, mas de uma coisa ela e John tinham certeza: um só beijo nunca era o suficiente para os dois.

Após alguns minutos com seus rostos grudados, John se afastou de Cameron, pegou a chave do carro e ambos saíram em direção à loja de informática onde eles costumavam fazer as compras.

Ao chegar à loja e estacionar o carro, John notou certo ar de tristeza e insatisfação no rosto de Cameron. John puxou o rosto de Cameron para ficarem face a face e lhe perguntou:

"_Cameron, o que foi? Tem algo errado?! Você ainda está com raiva por eu ter te convencido a sair?_"

"_Não é isso... É... este lugar... Eu... não gosto dele_...".

"_O quê? Este lugar? Por quê? O que tem ele?_"_._

"_Você realmente não lembra? Não lembra o que aconteceu aqui?_".

"_Não. Eu lembro que nós compramos computadores e equipamentos aqui algumas vezes, mas não me lembro de nada anormal que tenha acontecido aqui_."

"_Eu... não quero falar sobre isso_.", Cameron falou virando o rosto para a janela do carro.

John levou sua mão até o queixo de Cameron e trouxe novamente o rosto dela para o encontro do seu.

"_Cam, eu te amo. Fale comigo, por favor..."._

"_Eu também amo você... Eu acho que sempre amei... Esse é o problema. Por isso que estou assim_.".

"_Cam, eu não estou entendendo do que você está falando..."._

"_John, você me __**deixou**__ aqui e fugiu de __**mim**__ para ficar com __**ela**__... Você __**me deixou **__aqui para sair com a __**Riley**__. Mesmo eu dizendo que não era para você ir. Mesmo comigo dizendo que tinha de ficar do seu lado todo momento. Você __**me deixou **__entrar no carro e __**saiu correndo**__ de mim... para ela. Você __**a**__ escolheu John. __**Ela**__, e não __**eu**__. E isso quase custou a sua vida. Quase o Cromartie mata você. Eu não pude te ajudar, não pude te proteger nem mesmo a sair da água, porque você __**a escolheu**__, John! __**A ela**__, e não __**a mim**__. E se você morresse, John, como eu ficaria?! Como eu me sentiria?! Você não pensou em __**mim**__, John! Só em __**você e nela!**_".

Cada palavra que Cameron dizia era como um caco de vidro cortando a carne de John. Ver Cameron arrasada com essas lembranças fazia John se lembrar de todas as vezes que a tratou mal pensando que ela era apenas um ciborgue e que não poderia sentir a dor das coisas que ele dizia e fazia. Era primeira vez que ela falava isso, sobre Riley. John podia imaginar o quanto Cameron sofreu por causa de Riley e o quanto ele a faz sofrer por causa dela. Desde o dia no terraço do Hospital, onde o tudo mudou para John e Cameron, John disse a Riley que não podia ter nada com ela, que era muito perigoso e apesar da insistência de Riley, John disse que não queria mais vê-la, e ela nunca mais apareceu. John pensou que essa era uma página virada da vida dos dois, mas aparentemente, ele estava errado.

"_Cam... Eu... Não sei o que dizer... Eu nem me lembrava disso... Cam, me desculpe. Eu sei que agi muito errado com você. Eu sei que eu te tratei mal mesmo antes da Riley aparecer, mas que depois dela eu fui um estúpido, fui um idiota com você. Eu... eu... Entenda, Cam: eu __**nunca**__ escolheria ninguém ao invés de você. Nunca! Eu podia ter feito isso quando você tentou me matar, mas eu não o fiz! Eu enfrentei minha mãe, Charlie e Derek por você. Naqueles dias, eu não escolhi Riley... Eu simplesmente __**não estava pronto para escolher você**__... Eu __**já havia escolhido você**__, mas não podia aceitar ou entender isso. Eu não amava a Riley, nunca a amei, pois eu __**já amava você**__. Eu __**sempre**__ amei. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei desesperado quando você sumiu com aquela tal de Jody. Do quanto eu fiquei horrorizado ao ver que você não se lembrava mais de mim; ao ver você pensando que eu iria te machucar. Foi __**você quem eu escolhi e amei**__, Cam. Você, sempre foi você... Ok?!_", John disse, passando seu polegar no rosto de Cameron.

"_Ok!_", Cameron respondeu.

"_Então... Vamos esquecer isso, entrar e fazer o que viemos fazer?!_".

"_Certo! Vamos!_".

John, então, saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Cameron, ajudando-a a descer e segurando suas mãos, ambos entraram na loja.

Entrando na loja, Cameron estranha que John não parece estar procurando o pen drive que ele disse precisar. Em verdade, ele passou direto pela seção de acessórios e parecia estar indo para o fundo da loja.

"_A_o_nde você vai?_'".

"_Ah... Estou procurando uma coisa._".

"_O pen drive está ali. Compre e vamos embora._".

"_Eu... não estou atrás de um pen drive._".

"_Mas você disse que..._".

"_Eu sei o que eu disse, ok?! Eu vou comprar o maldito pen drive... Só estou procurando uma outra coisa._".

"_Oh! O que é?_". John nunca iria se cansar da imensa curiosidade de Cameron ou de lhe explicar as coisas.

"_Eu queria... tirar um retrato... nosso._".

"_Um retrato? Nosso? Você quer dizer... juntos? Mas e Sarah? E Derek? Eles não podem ver esse retrato. É muito perigoso._".

"_Não, Cameron. Nós vamos estar juntos no retrato, mas não... 'juntos-juntos', entendeu?!_".

"_Não... Em meus arquivos não consta mais de um significado para a palavra 'juntos' nem a existência de 'juntos-juntos'."_.

"_Não, Cameron, não foi isso que quis dizer. Deixe-me colocar de outra maneira: nós dois vamos aparecer na foto, mas não vamos estar juntos como um casal, entendeu?!_".

"_Oh! Obrigado por explicar._".

John então guiou Cameron até o final da loja, e após procurar por alguns segundos, encontrou o que procurava: uma cabine para fotos. John entrou, trouxe Cameron consigo e depositou as moedas para a máquina funcionar.

Depois de alguns segundos, a máquina começou a tirar várias fotos seguidas: enquanto John fazia diversas caretas e ficava em posições estranhas, Cameron apenas olhava para John com uma leve expressão de curiosidade no rosto.

Terminadas as fotos, John e Cameron saíram da cabine e John pegou as fotos no local de revelação, colocando-as em um pacote.

"_Você não vai ver?_".

"_Aqui não. Vamos para o píer. Lá podemos sentar em uma lanchonete, beber alguma coisa e vemos as fotos. Não está curiosa para saber como ficaram?"_.

"_Não. Eu sei como ficaram. Eu tenho os registros visuais em meu chip._".

"_Mas você não sabe como 'você' estava, não é, gênio?!_".

Cameron parou e refletiu por um segundo. Ela não tinha pensado nisso. "_Não, eu não sei._".

"_Então! Vamos logo para lá ver as fotos._".

"_Não, John! Você disse que nós viríamos aqui, compraríamos os suprimentos e voltaríamos para casa._".

"_Ah, Cam! Que é isso. Não seja uma estraga prazeres. Esses podem ser nossos últimos dias juntos. Me deixe passá-los com você como um casal._".

Ela sabia que não era o certo; ela sabia dos riscos, sabia que o que sentia por John estava influindo em seu julgamento e interferindo na missão. Ela sabia de tudo isso, mas **ela não se importava**, pois o ela queria o mesmo que ele: estar do seu lado, sem fingimento, sem subterfúgios, sem ocultação. Apenas por alguns instantes, serem "Cameron e John" e não Messias e Protetora, Robô e Humano. Era pedir demais? Não, ao menos por hoje. O tempo nunca havia colaborado com eles; em verdade, sempre tentou separá-los, por vezes com sucesso. Mas não hoje. Hoje o mundo iria ajudá-los: hoje o mundo seria injusto em favor deles.

"_Tudo bem, John. Mas prometa que não vamos demorar. Não é..."_.

"_Seguro, eu sei, eu sei... As regras estão gravadas no meu cérebro, ok?! Eu prometo: só beber alguma coisa, ver as fotos e voltar. Rápido e indolor._".

John e Cameron foram então para o píer (o mesmo onde John fugiu Cromartie meses atrás) e sentaram em uma mesa perto da beira, com vista para a água. John puxou uma cadeira para Cameron sentar e depois ele próprio sentou a frente dela. Ele coloca o pacote com as fotos na mesa e fala para sua protetora:

"_Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para bebermos. Você quer alguma coisa?_".

"_Eu não estou com sede._".

"_Certo. Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para mim e trago algo para você. Se você quiser, você toma._".

"_Ok!_".

John, então, se levantou e dirigiu-se para a lanchonete, que estava praticamente vazia àquela hora do dia. Chegando lá, John reparou na moça do caixa: uma loira bastante atraente, corpo bem torneado e parecia ser bastante simpática.

"_Bom dia. Meu nome é Jane, em que posso ajudá-lo?_".

"_Bom dia, Jane, meu nome é John. Por favor, me dê uma Coca e um desses._", apontando para uma bebida no menu.

"_É pra já, querido!_".

A moça se virou e começou a preparar a bebida que John havia pedido, mas parecia obstinada a continuar uma conversa:

"_Então, John! Eu nunca te vi por aqui. Está vindo pela primeira vez?_".

"_Praticamente. Eu não venho muito por aqui. Na verdade, eu não vou a quase nenhum lugar._".

"_Hum! Rédeas curtas, hein?! Imagino que isso deve ser um saco, viver com alguém sempre no seu pé, lhe dizendo o que fazer, para onde ir..._".

"_É, algo do tipo..._", ele disse, desviando o olhar de Jane, olhando para baixo.

"_Então, John... Você não quer cortar essas rédeas qualquer dia desses? Sair por aí, fazer algumas loucuras, conhecer algumas pessoas... Talvez uma garçonete..._".

Isso era estranho para John. Ele não se lembrava disso já ter acontecido com ele alguma vez: uma garota estava convidando-o para um encontro. Ele não pode evitar, mas sorriu lisonjeado.

"_Jane, na verdade..._".

"_Olha, desculpa eu te interromper, mas eu preciso te falar uma coisa: não vire agora, mas tem uma garota esquisita que está te olhando de um jeito estranho desde que você chegou aqui. Ela não tirou os olhos de você nem por um segundo, e isso está me assustando até os ossos. Ela está nos olhando como se estivesse para matar um de nós._".

Com o canto dos olhos, John pôde ver Cameron olhando para eles com seu rosto "estilo Exterminador" típico. Ele deu uma pequena gargalhada.

"_Como eu estava te falando, Jane: aquela 'garota esquisita' que está nos olhando de um 'jeito estranho' é minha namorada._".

"_Oh, desculpe. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Bem, isso explica o olhar de máquina mortífera dela para mim. Então, vejo que sem chances para uma saída, hein?!_".

"_Sem chances. Mas agradeço o convite._".

"_Bem, aqui está sua Coca e aqui está a bebida. Obrigada e desculpe sobre sua namorada._".

"_Obrigado a você._".

John pegou as bebidas e sentou a mesa, colocando a Coca em sua frente e entregando a outra a Cameron.

"_Aqui, Cam. É uma delícia de pêssego. É sua favorita, não é?!_".

"_Sim, é! Quem era aquela? O que ela estava fazendo conversando com você?_".

"_O nome dela é Jane._".

"_Ela estava tentando obter informações sobre você?_".

"_Por que, você acha que ela é uma máquina que quer me matar?_", John disse, rindo.

"_Não, ela não é uma máquina. Eu fiz uma varredura, ela é humana. Eu poderia exterminá-la facilmente, o nível de ameaça dela é quase mínimo. Mas isso não significa que ela não seja um risco a sua segurança._".

"_Eu não acho que ela seja._".

"_Por quê?_".

"_Bem, ela me convidou para sair. Em um encontro._".

"_Então eu acho que ela acabou de subir alguns níveis no meu nível de ameaça_.".

"_Sério?_".

"_Sério! Ela está logo abaixo da Skynet, ao lado do Cromartie_.", Cameron disse.

"_Cam, você está... com... ciúmes?_".

"_Eu não sei. Eu não a quero perto de você. Mesmo sabendo que ela não é uma ameaça. Eu não gosto de saber que existem outras garotas perto de você. Era como eu me sentia com a Riley. Eu existo para proteger você e estar com você durante todo o tempo e você passava seu tempo sozinho com Riley. Eu sentia que eu não tinha um propósito, isso me deixava desconfortável. Na verdade, eu queria ser Riley. Eu queria deitar na sua cama e conversar com você, ajudar você a pintar o quarto, conversar com você. Eu não sei como definir isso._".

"_Parece ciúmes para mim._".

"_Isso é ruim?_".

"_Não, na medida certa não. É bonitinho._".

"_Bonitinho?!_".

"_É, mostra que você tem medo de me perder._".

"_Eu tenho medo de perder você. Isso seria o fim da raça humana e eu falharia na minha missão_._ Eu nunca mais veria seu rosto, conversaria com você ou poderia te beijar. Eu tenho muito medo disso._".

"_Não, Cam, eu não disse 'perder' no sentido de 'morrer'. Eu quis dizer 'perder' no sentido de eu me apaixonar por outra pessoa._"

"_Oh!_", Cameron falou e refletiu por um instante. "_Você está apaixonada pela Jane?"._

"_O quê? Do que você está falando? É óbvio que não. Eu já falei que eu só amo você, Cameron. Sempre foi você e sempre será você. Você veio de um futuro onde nós éramos praticamente casados, você disso melhor do que eu._".

"_De fato. Mas se eu sei que você me ama, por que eu continuo sentindo esse medo de você estar com outras mulheres? Por que eu sinto esse ciúme?_".

"_É porque você me ama. Eu também tinha ciúmes de você com o Morris. Quando ele te convidou para o baile, tudo que eu queria era que você fosse comigo, não com ele. O amor nos faz sentir esse medo de que a pessoa não nos ame mais e nos deixe por outra._".

"_Mas isso é ilógico, não faz nenhum sentido._".

"_É, Cam, exatamente. Bem vinda ao mundo das emoções humanas._".

John tirou as fotos do pacote e começou a vê-las junto com Cameron. Ele via cada foto e ria das caretas que tinha feito e da expressão de confusão no rosto de Cameron.

"_Por que você fez caretas para as fotos?_".

"_Porque é engraçado, oras!_".

"_Eu não vi graça nenhuma._".

"_Porque você é como minha mãe, não consegue relaxar e aproveitar o momento._".

"_Eu sou uma máquina, eu não posso relaxar._".

"_Cam, você sabe que eu odeio quando você fala assim._".

"_Desculpe._".

John, então, parou em uma foto que chamou especialmente sua atenção: ele fazendo uma careta com a língua de fora e Cameron olhando para ele "fazendo bico" com os lábios.

"_Esta aqui está ótima. Vou colocar em um porta-retratos no quarto_.".

"_Os índios diziam que a foto roubava a alma da pessoa._".

"_Sim, eles diziam._".

"_A alma é muito importante para os humanos._".

"_Sim, eu acho que é._".

"_Eu ouvi na televisão que ela é sagrada. A vida humana é sagrada._".

"_Realmente, ela é._".

"_A sua vida é mais sagrada que as outras._".

"_Não, Cameron. Todas as vidas são sagradas da mesma maneira._".

"_Você lidera a Resistência no futuro. Você derrotará a Skynet quando ninguém mais conseguirá. A vida humana precisa de você. __**Eu**__ preciso de você. A sua vida é mais sagrada que as outras. Ao menos para __**mim.**__"._

"_E você sabe o motivo disso?_".

"_Eu não tenho certeza. Mas acho que é porque eu te amo._".

"_Sim, deve ter alguma ligação com isso..._", John respondeu sorrindo e se inclinando para dar um beijo em Cameron.

"_Eu amo você e você me ama_", Cameron falou.

"_É, eu ouvi falar de algo sobre isso_.", John respondeu. "_Eu amo você e você me ama_".

John e Cameron, após saírem do píer, voltaram para casa e durante a tarde ficaram no sofá, vendo televisão e falando sobre amenidades. Nada de robôs assassinos, guerras nucleares ou armas de plasmas. Apenas sobre eles, sobre John e sobre Cameron.

Quando a noite começava a cair, eles estavam assistindo a uma comédia qualquer na televisão; John tentou explicar algumas piadas para Cameron, mas viu que seu esforço era praticamente inútil: não é fácil fazer um Exterminador rir espontaneamente. Em determinada parte do filme, os protagonistas foram para um baile de formatura e John pôde ver que Cameron ficou um pouco impressionada com aquilo. Ela olhava fixamente para a TV e franzia a testa, e John sabia o que isso significava: a qualquer momento ele seria bombardeado com uma série de perguntas. Não demorou muito para que Cameron inclinasse sua cabeça para o lado, olhasse para John e começasse a perguntar:

"_John, o que é um baile de formatura?_".

"_Cam, quando as pessoas acabam o ano no colégio e são aprovadas, eles fazem uma festa para comemorar essa fase terminada na vida deles. Isso é um baile de formatura._".

"_E o que eles fazem nesse baile?_".

"_Como você pode ver no filme, eles bebem, conversam, comem e dançam._".

"_Oh! O Morris me convidou para o baile. Por que nós não fomos?_".

"_Bem, primeiramente porque nós saímos da cidade depois que nos encontraram e explodiram você. Além do mais, eu não sei se teria passado de ano._".

"_Oh! Obrigado por explicar._".

Cameron continuou olhando para John com o olhar como se ela estivesse esperando permissão para continuar. John igualmente sabia o que isso significava: ele conhecia muito bem a curiosidade de sua adorável ciborgue.

"_Cam, você quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa?_".

"_As pessoas dançam nos bailes, não é?!_".

"_Sim, Cameron, elas dançam, eu acabei de te dizer isso_.".

"_Morris me convidou para o baile. Como um encontro._".

"_Sim, ele convidou. E eu te disse para aceitar... Era um meio eficiente de manter o seu disfarce como minha irmã._".

"_Eu disse 'sim' porque foi uma ordem sua. Eu não queria ir a um encontro com Morris. Eu não queria dançar com Morris. Eu queria ir a um encontro com __**você**__. Eu queria dançar com __**você**__._".

"_Eu também queria Cameron. Mais do que tudo. Mas eu ainda não tinha aceitado isso, eu era um idiota. Eu queria muito te levar ao baile, comigo, e dançar com você, Cam._".

Passaram-se alguns segundos com os dois em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro. John e Cameron sabiam o que queriam, mas nenhum deles tinha verbalizado, ainda. Cameron sabia o que fazer e dessa vez ela não deixaria que John falasse por ela.

"_John?!_".

"_O que foi, Cam?_".

"_Você me ensina a dançar_?".

"_Claro que sim, Cam._".

John se levantou e colocou um CD no rádio, aumentou um pouco o volume e o programou para repetir a música duas vezes: o tempo suficiente para que ele mostrasse a Cameron alguns passos simples de uma dança em casal para música lenta.

Ele se aproximou de Cameron, colocou um de seus braços um pouco acima da cintura dela e levantou a outra mão. Cameron, instintivamente, fez o mesmo. John deu um suspiro e falou para sua amada:

"_Bom, Cameron... Eu não tenho muita experiência com isso, eu não fui a muitos bailes na minha vida. Então, eu vou te ensinar apenas alguns passos básicos, ok?!_".

"_Ok!_".

"_Certo. Vamos lá: apenas me siga._".

Falando isso, John começou a dançar vagarosamente com Cameron, indo de um lado para o outro, embalado pela lenta melodia que tocava em seu rádio. Não demorou mais do que 30 segundos para que Cameron acessasse seus arquivos sobre dança e começasse a superar em muito as habilidades de John. Alguns segundos após, ela já o estava guiando.

Cameron abaixou sua cabeça, encostando-a sob o peito de John, que por sua vez abaixou a sua, colocando-a em cima da de Cameron. Não importava quantas vezes Cameron tinha colocado a cabeça no peito de John para ouvir seu coração: ela continuaria fazendo isso sempre, jamais se cansaria de ouvir o coração de John. A sua batida a acalmava, lhe dava a certeza de que ele estava bem; e se ele estava bem, Cameron também estava, pois ele era sua missão, o seu protegido, aquele que levaria a humanidade a vitória, ele era a razão de sua existência; ele era o seu **homem**, ele era o seu **amor**. Não interessava quantas vezes John já havia colocado sua cabeça por cima da de Cameron e cheirado seus cabelos: ele continuaria fazendo isso em todos os momentos possíveis, jamais se cansaria do cheiro daqueles cabelos. Ele o fazia esquecer do seu terrível destino, da responsabilidade que recairia sobre seus ombros; pois se ela estivesse ao lado dele, nada disso importaria, ele seria feliz; ela era sua protetora, a razão pela qual ela lutava, o motivo pelo qual ele queria viver por muito tempo; ela era sua **garota**, ela era o seu **amor**.

Qualquer um que visse os dois assim, dançando abraçados, de olhos fechados, não poderia pensar em nada mais do que "_um casal de adolescentes apaixonados_". No fim das contas, eles estariam certos: era exatamente isso que John e Cameron eram. Ao menos neste momento; ao menos hoje.

Após a música parar, John e Cameron continuaram dançando por alguns segundos. A sensação era maravilhosa para ambos e continuar assim por mais tempo não parecia má idéia. Cameron levantou sua cabeça, olhou para os olhos de John e disse:

"_Obrigada por me ensinar a dançar, John!_".

"_Na verdade, Cameron, acho que você quem me ensinou. Fale a verdade, você já sabia como dançar, não é?!_".

"_Sim, eu sabia._".

"_Então por que você me pediu para te ensinar?"._

"_Porque eu queria dançar com você. Queria saber como era dançar com alguém. Mais do que com um simples alguém, com alguém especial. Alguém que você ama. Você me ensinou como amar, me ensinou como dançar. Você me ensinou tudo, John. Por isso eu pedi para você me ensinar e você me ensinou isso também._".

Ao ouvir estas palavras, a única resposta que John pôde dar foi um beijo apaixonado. Em verdade, para Cameron, essa resposta era melhor do que quaisquer palavras. O beijo de John era uma das coisas que Cameron mais adorava em sua "vida", algo pelo qual ela estava sempre ansiosa e que toda vez mexia com todos os sensores do seu corpo. Seu chip deixava de captar qualquer outro estímulo que não fosse dado por John. Era o momento **deles**.

Ambos sabiam onde e como isso ia terminar; e ambos **queriam** isso mais do que tudo. Não havia nada mais bonito, nada mais prazeroso, nada mais justo e nada mais certo do que o **amor** que John e Cameron fariam agora.

John carregou Cameron até o seu quarto, como ele havia feito da primeira vez em que eles compartilharam a beleza desse ato, sem tirar os olhos do sorriso de Cameron nem por um segundo. Chegando ao seu quarto, John a colocou de pé, próximo a cama, lhe deu um pequeno beijo e começou a puxar para cima a camisa de Cameron, que não se opôs e levantou seus braços, permitindo que a roupa fosse retirada e rapidamente terminasse jogada no chão. John, então, se ajoelhou e espalhou vários beijos pela barriga de Cameron, sentindo novamente cada centímetro daquela pele, do corpo que ele já conhecia em toda extensão. Continuou subindo até chegar aos seios e lá fez mais uma parada, provando tudo que Cameron tinha a lhe oferecer, ouvindo-a suspirar com o prazer que ele a proporcionava.

Ao subir novamente para os lábios, foi a vez de Cameron puxar a camisa de John e passar a mão pelo seu tórax. Era vez de Cameron explorar o corpo do seu protegido, do seu general, do seu homem. Ela o conhecia muito bem e sabia do que ele gostava, sabia como lhe oferecer o mesmo deleite que ele dava a ela. De fato, ela era muito boa em acariciar John, apesar do pouco tempo de experiência.

Cameron abaixou sua mão e desabotoou a calça jeans de John, habilidosamente tirando-a, deixando John apenas com a última peça de roupa. John, então, beijou Cameron e lentamente foi deitando-o na cama, com seu corpo sobre o dela, beijando-lhe os lábios. Ele foi descendo, beijando cada célula de Cameron, sentindo o gosto de sua tez misturada com o pouco de suor que ela exarava. Lábios, pescoço, seios, barriga, até chegar à saia de Cameron, que com muita facilidade John tirou e jogou no tapete, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Após alguns minutos admirando o corpo de Cameron (visão da qual ele nunca se cansaria), John carinhosamente tirou a última peça de roupa de sua amada e sentiu o gosto maravilhoso que ela possuía, ouvindo-a dizer entre suspiros e gemidos aquilo que ele já sabia: que ela era e seria para sempre **dele**.

Quando Cameron sentia que estava chegando ao seu limite, próxima do clímax, ela arrumou forças chamar John:

"_John!_".

Ele se levantou para olhar em seus olhos.

"_Venha, deite sobre mim_".

E John não pensou sequer uma vez antes de retirar sua cueca e satisfazer o pedido de sua companheira.

A música que ouviam no rádio havia acabado, mas eles sabiam que ritmo seguir e qual melodia compor. Eles não precisam de um maestro para lhes reger ou de um metrônomo para marcar o tempo: eles podiam fazer isso apenas olhando para o outro. Era essa a música que eles ouviam agora: a que seus corpos compunham. E que música bonita ela era: nenhuma letra poderia falar de amor com tamanha perfeição.

Cameron estava mais uma vez recebendo John em si e para ela sempre parecia como a primeira vez: o mesmo prazer, seus sensores trabalhando na máxima capacidade, seu chip incapaz de perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor que não fosse John, as chamas consumindo o seu corpo, seu metafórico coração batendo apressado. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que Cameron já havia experimentado. Ela sabia que seu chip e seus sensores não haviam sido feitos para suportar tamanho estímulo físico, mas ela não se importava, porque John estava lá com ela; eles eram **um só**. Cameron tinha certeza, quando John estava dentro dela, que ela tinha sido criada somente para isso: para estar ali com ele, recebendo-o, amando-o e se entregando completamente a ele; aquele era seu destino, aquela era sua missão, essa era toda sua existência: John! Amá-lo, ser dele, unicamente dele. Agora e sempre, ser um só corpo, uma só alma, um só coração, uma só mente; um só robô, um só ser humano; um só sentimento, um só **destino**.

Eis uma grande ironia do mundo: uma Exterminadora, criada para matar, praticando o mais sublime ato de amor que o mundo conhece; um ser humano, aquele que ensinou às máquinas a ter medo e a causar temor acolhendo o amor que a Exterminadora estava desesperadamente tentando dar. Para John e Cameron, isso não era ironia nenhuma; era sim a coisa mais perfeita: pois para eles, o mundo e o tempo corriam de uma maneira diferente. E justamente por eles terem um espaço e um tempo só deles é que a vitória seria alcançada: um guerreiro não ganha uma luta só com uma espada ou só um escudo. Só um humano ou só uma máquina não seriam capazes de mudar o mundo: mas o amor entre um ciborgue e um humano... Nem uma raça nem outra, nem o tempo, nem o espaço seriam capazes de impedir que a vitória fosse alcançada. E John a alcançaria com Cameron ao seu lado, o amor entre eles transformaria o mundo definitivamente, e não adiantava os esforços da Skynet ou dos humanos para separá-los: a partir de hoje, eles haviam decidido que o mundo seria injusto em favor deles e que seu destino ainda não havia sido escrito. Eles o escreveriam no pergaminho da vida. **Juntos! **Como no retrato que tiraram e na música que dançaram e na melodia que seus corpos chegando ao clímax compunham.

* * *

**Nota do Autor**:

Muito obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram, seja através de reviews aqui, seja na comunidade de Fanfics Jameron no Orkut. Significa muito para mim!

Agradecimento especial mais uma vez à Veri (pela confiança depositada e ajuda na escrita) e à Marina (pela paciente revisão)! Amo mor vocês duas *.*


	4. Capítulo IV Thronus Eius Flamma Ignis

**Capítulo IV: **_**Thronus Eius Flamma Ignis**_**.**

**Dentro de um Carro em Movimento, em Algum Lugar dos EUA (Manhã, 2007).**

Sarah dirigia o carro ainda pensando no que havia feito com Derek na noite anterior. Teria sido uma boa idéia? Ela havia apreciado muito, disso não havia dúvidas; mas teria sido a melhor atitude a ser tomada? Ela realmente não sabia como agir diante desse novo quadro, como fazer esse "relacionamento" funcionar. As coisas com Derek estavam meio estranhas esta manhã. Ele estava ali no banco do passageiro, distante, não havia trocado muitas palavras com Sarah desde que eles entraram no carro. Às vezes ela virava os olhos para ele e percebia que havia alguma coisa ocupando totalmente seus pensamentos e que o impedia de perceber ela olhando para ele.

"_Uma moeda por seus pensamentos!_".

Derek foi abruptamente retirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz da Sarah. Ele parou de olhar para a estrada e virou-se para encontrar os olhos verdes de Sarah voltados para ele.

"_O quê?!_".

"_Uma moeda por seus pensamentos!_".

"_Eu não sei, Sarah. Eu estou com a sensação de que alguma coisa está errada. O metal, Sarah. Ela ficou lá. Com John! Sozinha! Aquela vaca de metal! Eu não sei se isso é seguro para ele. Ela é uma má influência, Sarah... Fica andando entre nós, com um nome, se fazendo passar por humana. Ela não é humana. Ela é uma máquina! Uma maldita máquina criada para nos matar, matar John! Eu sinto, Sarah! Tem alguma coisa errada nela estar perto de John!_".

"_Eu já falei para você, Derek! Eu não gosto da idéia dela perto de meu filho mais do que você. Eu não confio nela. Mas ela é necessária: pense em quantas vezes ela salvou nossas peles, quantas vezes ela se arriscou por John! Eu também não gosto do jeito que John responde a ela, nem de como ela age perto de John, ainda mais nos últimos dias. Há algo de estranho com ela. Eu não sei o que se passa dentro daquele chip e isso não me sai da cabeça... Mas ela poderia ter nos matado há muito tempo atrás e não o fez. John disse que o chip dela está bem. John a quer por perto. E isso para mim é o suficiente para manter a 'Menina de Lata' entre nós._".

"_Humpf! 'Menina de Lata'... Ela tem até um apelido, como se fosse nossa bichinha de estimação._".

"_Ah! Você está com ciúmes de Cameron? Você também quer um apelido?_", Sarah falou com ar de escárnio.

Derek balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um pequeno sorriso: "_Apenas dirija_!".

E foi o que ela fez, eles ainda tinham um dia inteiro de viagem pela frente.

**Residência dos Connor (Manhã, 2007).**

Sarah e Derek estacionaram o carro. Eles haviam chegado alguns dias antes do previsto, por isso não estranharam o fato de John e Cameron não estarem esperando por eles na frente.

Ainda era de manhã cedo, eles não haviam dormido para dirigir a noite toda e assim chegar mais rápido em casa, principalmente pelas reclamações de Derek sobre John estar sozinho com Cameron – o que já estava fazendo Sarah suspeitar que Derek sabia de alguma coisa que não estava dizendo.

Sarah pegou a sacola com as roupas e Derek pegou a mala com as armas, trancaram o carro e entraram na casa que há semanas eles não viam e desejavam desesperadamente voltar, tomar um banho decente e deitar em suas camas.

Eles chegaram à sala e acharam estranho que John e Cameron não estavam lá, nem se ouvia sinal deles. Na verdade, o que era mais estranho era o fato deles terem chegado, entrado na casa e até feito um pouco de barulho e Cameron não ter percebido: ela podia ter muitos defeitos, mas ineficiência não era um deles. Em questão da segurança de John, ela era mesmo bastante radical: ao menor sinal de alguém em casa, ela teria aparecido com uma arma pronta para cravar uma bala no crânio de alguém.

Isso só podia significar que ela não estava ali. E isso era ruim por todos os prismas que se analisasse a situação: se John estivesse em casa, significava que ela saiu e o deixou sozinho, desprotegido; se ambos houvessem saído, significava que eles a haviam desobedecido e isso era perigoso. Ou pior: poderia significar que Cameron havia surtado de novo e matado John. O simples relampejo de tal pensamento já a fez sentir um frio percorrendo a espinha.

"_Derek, me passe uma arma. Isso está quieto, algo não está certo..._", ela disse sussurrando.

"_Eu te disse, Sarah. Isso foi uma má idéia, você deveria ter ficado._", ele disse, abrindo uma mala de armas e entregando uma para Sarah e pegando uma para si mesmo.

"_Droga, Derek! Depois nós falamos sobre isso. Vamos procurar John..._".

Eles seguiram para a cozinha e a cena que Sarah viu a chocou tanto que quase a fez apertar o gatilho: Cameron estava perto do fogão, cozinhando alguma coisa, rindo e vestida aparentemente apenas com uma camisa **de John** que lhe cobria um pouco abaixo da cintura, deixando grande parte de suas coxas aparente e John abraçando-a e falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

Ela e Derek ficaram sem reação por alguns segundos, tentando assimilar o que estavam vendo. Aquele era uma cena surreal, aparentemente saída dos piores pesadelos de Sarah: John e Cameron, **juntos**. Não apenas ela não era mais a única _mulher_ da vida de John como também essa nova _mulher_ poderia protegê-lo muito melhor do que Sarah. Qual o seu papel, então? Além de tudo isso, essa mulher não era uma _mulher_: era uma **máquina**! Aquilo não era normal, era doentio. Se Sarah não permitiu que John namorasse Riley, como permitir que ele namorasse uma máquina? Após Sarah recuperar o controle de suas funções motoras, ela foi capaz de falar:

"_John! O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_", ela gritou.

John deu um pulo de susto e rapidamente se afastou de Cameron, que largou a frigideira que estava segurando próxima ao fogão e caminhou para o seu lugar de direito: ao lado de John.

"_Então, John?! Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? O que significa isso?_".

John estava atônito. Ele não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, ele não havia planejado nada disso. Por mais que lhe incomodasse esconder isso de sua mãe, ele sabia que ela jamais aceitaria seu namoro com Cameron, e descobrir assim não tornava nada mais fácil. Não havia nenhuma resposta que John pudesse dar que levasse essa conversa para um rumo que não terminasse com gritos histéricos de Sarah e xingamentos de Derek; nada de bom podia sair dessa situação. Longos segundos de silêncio se passaram, até que Sarah franziu a testa, como sinal de que estava esperando uma resposta:

"_Então?!_", ela insistiu.

"_Nós somos um casal._", Cameron falou no lugar de John.

"_Um casal? Um __**casal**__?"_, Sarah falou, alterando e aumentando o tom de voz quando da repetição.

"_Sim, um casal. Como namorado e namorada._", a ciborgue respondeu em seu tom robótico.

"_Eu vou matar você, sua vadia!_", Derek gritou, levantando sua arma e apontando para Cameron.

John correu e se colocou na frente de Cameron, se fazendo de escudo para o tiro de Derek.

"_Não, Derek!_", ele gritou. "_É verdade mãe. Eu... estou com Cameron._", ele disse olhando para Sarah.

Aquela revelação acertou Sarah como uma das bombas que Skynet jogaria no futuro. Ela não estava pronta para aquilo; ela definitivamente não estava pronta para lidar com aquilo.

"_Viu, Sarah?! Eu te falei que essa vaca de metal faria isso! Eu sabia que ela era uma manipuladora, uma vadia. Ela seduziu John para o lado dela, para jogá-lo contra nós. Nós precisamos matá-la, precisamos nos livrar dela._", Derek berrava.

"_Derek, você está dificultando tudo. Saia daqui: vá lá para cima, lá para fora, qualquer lugar, menos aqui."._

"_Mas, Sarah..._".

"_**Vá!**_".

Derek, então, vira-se de costa e retira-se da cozinha em direção ao seu quarto, pronunciando provavelmente todos os palavrões que o vernáculo conhecia. Sarah olha para John ao lado de Cameron e a visão dos dois juntos, os pensamentos das coisas que eles devem ter feito enquanto ela estava fora, o que deve ter acontecido ontem à noite para Cameron estar vestida daquele jeito... lhe dava náuseas. Ela não podia ver Cameron assim, tão perto de John.

"_Você! Eu não quero nem olhar na sua cara. Vá se vestir de forma decente. E não desça aqui até eu mandar._".

"_Eu não recebo ordens de você._", ela disse com seu rosto inexpressivo e sua voz mecanizada.

"_Não teste minha paciência, 'Menina de Lata'_.".

"_Vá, Cameron. Tudo ficará bem_.", John lhe falou.

Cameron olhou para John por alguns segundos e lhe deu um terno sorriso. Depois, voltou à sua expressão em branco, caminhando para o seu quarto, passando perto de Sarah e mantendo contato visual até quanto fosse possível.

"_Você perdeu o seu juízo? No que você está pensando? Ela é uma máquina, John. Uma máquina, uma maldita __**máquina**__._".

"_Eu vejo uma __**garota**__, mãe... Não uma máquina. Eu vejo uma garota... A minha garota, a mulher que eu amo, a menina que me __**ama**__._".

"_Ela não ama você. Ela é um monte de metal, ela não sente, ela não ama._".

"_Você não sabe de nada, mãe! Ela me ama. Eu posso sentir isso, eu vejo nos olhos dela. Ela me ama e eu a amo. Nada que você diga ou faça pode mudar isso._".

"_Você está delirando, John! Como você se deixou ser enganado assim? Como você pode ser tão tolo: ela está usando você, brincando com suas emoções. É isso que eles fazem, eles nos usam, John!_".

"_Você acha que eu quis isso, mãe?! Que eu quis me apaixonar por ela? Que eu não tentei evitar? Que eu achei normal me apaixonar por uma ciborgue? Acredite, mãe, eu fiz de tudo para enterrar isso. Eu me afastei dela, eu a tratei mal, eu saí com outro garota... mas nada disso funcionou e só a fez ficar cada vez mais ao meu lado. Ela sempre esteve lá por mim, mãe, e sempre vai estar. Agora e sempre!_". Ele tomou fôlego e continuou: "_Eu não deveria amá-la, mãe, mas eu quero; eu não posso simplesmente virar minhas costas e me esquecer disso. Eu sei que não devia vê-la desse jeito, mas eu não consigo mover meus olhos dela; eu não posso simplesmente ignorar tudo que eu vivi ao lado dela._".

"_Ouça a você mesmo, John! Veja a loucura que você está dizendo. Isso é... não existem nem palavras para descrever. Você deveria lutar contra ela, destruí-la, não dormir com ela. Isso não é certo._".

"_Mãe, você se lembra do Mágico de Oz_?".

"_O quê? Claro que sim, John._".

"_Lembra do 'Homem de Lata'?_".

"_Eu não sei onde você está querendo chegar, John. Lógico que me lembro do 'Homem de Lata'. Ele não tinha um coração. Assim como a Cameron._".

"_Sim, ele não tinha um coração. Por isso ele acompanhou a Dorothy, para encontrar um. Você se lembra do final? No final, quando o Mágico de Oz lhe dá um relógio em forma de coração, ele descobre que sua busca foi inútil: ele tinha um coração o tempo todo, apenas não havia percebido isso._".

"_Você está querendo dizer que Cameron tem um... coração_?".

"_Sim, ela tem. O __**meu**__. Meu coração é de Cameron._".

"_John... Você... Tem certeza do que você está falando?_".

"_Sim, mãe, eu tenho. Foi por isso que eu não a destruí depois que ela tentou me matar. Foi por isso que eu a escolhi. Por isso que eu a enviei de volta no tempo. Porque eu __**a amo**__, e isso nunca vai mudar. A senhora pode não gostar disso, mas se me quer junto de você, terá de aceitar._".

"_Você... me deixaria por ela? A escolheria ao invés de mim?_".

"_Eu já fiz isso, mãe. Desde o dia que você me mandou matá-la e eu não matei. Desde lá eu escolhi Cameron, e não você. E faria de novo. Eu a escolhi aquele dia e escolherei de novo. Eu __**sempre**__ a escolherei._".

Sarah não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo de John. Ele iria deixá-la... por Cameron! Isso era demais. Como ela foi deixar isso acontecer? Ela olhou para John e podia ver que ele estava decidido, ele realmente faria aquilo. Às vezes, Sarah duvidava que John fosse conseguir se tornar o General que ele deveria ser a tempo suficiente para deter a Skynet. Mas quando ela olhava para John assim, decidido e seguro de suas escolhas, ela podia ver que nada ou ninguém poderia impedi-lo de fazer o que ele achava certo. Ela via que ele tinha uma força de vontade incomparável. Ela via que ele já era um líder, já era um general.

Sarah sabia que John se apegava demasiadamente às máquinas. Ela aprendeu isso quando Tio Bob entrou na vida deles. Ela passou meses enxugando as lágrimas de John depois que Tio Bob se sacrificou para salvá-lo de seu destino. Então, ela se lembrou de Tio Bob e de como ela pensou que ele seria um pai perfeito para John: _em um mundo insano, ele era a escolha mais sã_. E pensando melhor, ela percebeu que o sacrifício de Tio Bob foi um ato de amor por John; na verdade, o maior de todos: entregar sua própria vida para o bem de outra pessoa. De repente, ela não estava mais certa de que as máquinas não poderiam amar.

A cabeça de Sarah girava mais rápido do que ela podia suportar, ela precisava tomar uma decisão. Agora! E ela sabia só de olhar para John que ele já havia tomado a sua e nada lhe faria mudá-la, nem mesmo ela. "_Isso não é sobre mim, é sobre John!_", ela se forçou a repetir mentalmente.

"_Quando isso começou?_".

"_No dia em que Riley foi para o hospital_.".

"_Desde lá?! Foi por isso que você terminou com Riley?_".

"_Foi_."_._

"_E você... pretendia me contar, um dia_?".

"_Um dia. Quando você estivesse pronta._".

"_John... Eu ainda acho isso errado, mas isso não é sobre mim, é sobre você. Você é o líder e tem de tomar suas próprias decisões, ainda que seus seguidores não gostem dela. Mas se lembre: assim como o líder tem a prerrogativa de tomar suas próprias decisões, é ele – e somente ele – que arcará com as conseqüências delas. Você está pronto para suportar isso?_".

"_Se ela estiver do meu lado, sim!_".

"_Pois bem. Chame Cameron aqui. Eu quero falar com ela. A sós. De mulher para máquina_.".

John olhou com ar de reprovação para Sarah. "_Ok, de mulher para 'menina de lata'._". Ele olhou de novo. "_Nem tente! Isso é o máximo que você vai arrancar de mim._". "_Já é um começo..._", ele sussurrou, antes de deixar Sarah sozinha, esperando sua... "nora" descer.

John subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto de Cameron. Ele não precisou nem bater na porta para que Cameron a abrisse; ela tinha uma estranha mania de prever os atos de John.

"_Ela quer falar com você. A sós._".

"_Você acha que é seguro?_".

"_Ela está meio consternada. Por favor, não a irrite. Tudo isso já foi demais para ela. Escute o que ela tem a dizer e responda o mínimo possível. Isso deve bastar para garantir sua segurança._".

Cameron fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, deu um selinho em John e desceu as escadas, enquanto John foi esperar por Cameron em seu quarto.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Cameron encontrou Sarah parada, em pé, esperando por ela com uma expressão não muito amistosa.

"_Você está no centro absoluto da cozinha_", Cameron começou.

"_Pode cortar o papo furado, Cameron. Você agiu pelas minhas costas e se aproveitou de minha confiança. Você mentiu para mim. Eu devia explodir a sua cabeça com essa arma. Você o quão mal eu me sentiria com isso?_".

"_Muito mal?_".

"_Nem um pouco. Mas eu conheço uma pessoa que ficaria muito mal com isso. Uma pessoa que nunca iria me perdoar. Eu não confio em você, Cameron; mas eu confio em John e ele confia em você. E isso para mim é o suficiente. Nunca tome isto por certo ou por garantido e tenha certeza de que ao menor sinal de que você irá partir o coração do meu filho, seja de que maneira for, nem mesmo ele me impedirá de destruir você pedaço por pedaço. Estamos entendidas?_".

"_Sim, nós estamos_.".

"_Ótimo. Você pode ir, agora. E vá para o seu quarto, fique longe do quarto de John. Nada de gracinhas enquanto eu estiver em casa!_".

Cameron, então, virou-se de costas e caminhou para sair da cozinha. Quando ela estava quase sumindo da vista de Sarah, a mesma gritou:

"_Cameron?!_".

"_Sim?_".

"_Você... o ama?_".

"_Sim, Sarah, eu o amo. Muito!_".

"_E você... sabe o que é amor?_".

"_John é tudo para mim, Sarah. Sem ele, eu não tenho propósito para existir. Minha vida, minha missão, meu destino é estar ao lado dele, protegendo-o, apoiando-o e fazendo-o acreditar que ele é o Messias que a raça humana precisava para guiá-la. Ele é todo meu universo, eu não passo um milésimo de segundo sem pensar nele, sem me importar se ele está bem. Eu vivo por ele e morreria por ele sem hesitar. A vida dele é sagrada para mim. Eu quero estar com ele, mesmo quando não preciso estar. Eu quero fazer panquecas para ele todas as manhãs. Eu quero escutar a voz dele em meu ouvido e sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço. Eu quero sentir o calor que passa meu corpo quando ele me beija. Eu quero levá-lo a vitória e estar ao lado dele quando ele destruir a Skynet. Isso é amor, para você?_".

Sarah ouviu atentamente cada palavra que Cameron pronunciou e teve de admitir para si mesma que tudo que pensou sobre Cameron estava errado: ela, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, **amava** John.

"_Era isso que eu precisava saber, Cameron. Agora vá! E lembre-se, nada de gracinhas!_".

Cameron virou-se e continuou sua caminha de volta para seu quarto. Embora ela quisesse ver John, não seria bom (ao menos por enquanto), desobedecer Sarah a ponto de deixá-la ainda mais irritada com tudo isso. Era isso que John iria querer.

Subindo as escadas, Cameron viu Derek vindo a seu encontro. Ela sabia que ele não estava ali para dialogar educadamente e o modo como ela a tratava a incomodava muito. Mas ele era o tio de John e por ele ela agüentaria as grosserias de Derek. Machucá-lo não valia magoar John.

Ela iria tentar evitá-lo, embora soubesse que naquele pequeno espaço, seria praticamente impossível. Ela continuou andando para frente, em direção a seu quarto e Derek permaneceu vindo na direção oposta, de encontro a ela. Quando ambos se aproximaram, Derek a empurrou em direção à parede, encerrando a distância entre eles e apontou uma arma, encostando ao queixo de Cameron:

"_Escute aqui, vaca de metal: você pode ter enganado todos eles, mas você não me engana. Eu conheço você!_".

"_Eu também conheço você!_".

"_Você pode andar por aí com suas roupas, seu nome, seu apelido, como se fosse uma de nós, mas você nunca será uma de nós. Eu me certificarei para que isso não ocorra! Você está me ouvindo?_".

"_Sim! Agora me deixe ir._".

"_Mais uma coisa, vagabunda de metal: o que quer que você tenha embaixo dessa saia, mantenha longe de John. Eu não quero saber de John dentro de sua calcinha._", Derek falou, olhando firme para Cameron.

"_Você está com raiva de John por ele ter 'entrado na minha calcinha' ou __**com inveja por que você não conseguiu**__?_", ela respondeu, olhando para cima para encontrar o rosto de Derek.

"_Não faça jogos comigo, metal!_".

"_Você não pode me matar..._".

"_Mas eu posso tentar!_", ele disse, engatilhando a arma.

"_Sim, você pode. Mas não seria uma atitude muito sábia de sua parte. Você só teria um tiro para tentar..._".

Derek odiava admitir, mas ela estava certa: ela quebraria o pescoço dele antes mesmo que ele conseguisse puxar o gatilho. Ele então se afastou de Cameron, permitindo que ela pudesse continuar o percurso até seu quarto e desceu, para falar com Sarah. Ele precisava entender o motivo dela ter autorizado essa loucura.

Derek desceu até a cozinha e chegando lá encontrou Sarah sentada a mesa, com uma garrafa de uísque a sua frente e um copo cheio em sua mão. Ela olhou para ele e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele se juntasse a ela na mesa. Ele atendeu ao pedido e se sentou. Sarah colocou uísque em outro copo e o ofereceu a Derek. Quando ele ia abrir a boca para falar, Sarah se adiantou:

"_Eu sei porque você está Derek. E você não vai mudar minha cabeça._".

"_Isso é loucura, Sarah! É nojento, é doentio. Ela é um metal, um maldito pedaço de metal! Uma máquina! E ela está dormindo com seu filho, com nosso líder. Você não percebe que isso tudo é uma tática dela para fazer com que John se vire contra nós, contra os humanos? Você não..._".

"_Ele ia me deixar, Derek!_", Sarah falou interrompendo o soldado. _"Ele disse que se fosse escolher entre eu e ela, ele escolheria a ela._". Derek olhou para Sarah e viu o quanto ela estava arrasada com aquilo que estava falando. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

"_Ele... disse isso? Ele realmente disse isso?_".

"_Sim! E eu pude ver em seus olhos que ele estava falando sério. Ele estava com aquele ar de general. Aquele que você me falava que ele tinha no futuro, quando dava uma ordem que os soldados não queriam aceitar. O olhar de John Connor, o que nos fazer lutar e morrer por ele._".

Derek via que Sarah estava prestes a ruir. Ele poucas vezes a tinha visto tão vulnerável deste jeito. Ele esticou a outra mão e colocou no rosto de Sarah, que inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, de encontro a mão dele, para sentir o toque da melhor maneira possível.

"_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Sarah._".

"_Obrigada!_".

"_Ele disse que ela o ama..._", Sarah falou.

"_Isso é absurdo! Ela é um robô, ela não 'sente' nada._".

"_Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza._".

"_Como assim? Do que você está falando._".

"_Eu vi os olhos dela quando ela falou de John. Eles estavam repletos de... adoração._".

"_O que? Eu não entendo... O que tinha esse olhar de tão especial que fez você duvidar que ela pudesse amá-lo?_".

"_Eu conheço esse olhar. Era o mesmo olhar que eu tinha ao falar de Kyle._". Sarah parou de falar e olhou para baixo, tomando fôlego antes de continuar. "_É o mesmo olhar que eu tenho... ao falar de você..._".

Após falar isso, Sarah deu o último gole, secando seu copo de uísque e levantando da mesa, deixando lá sentado um Derek perplexo de ouvir aquelas palavras. Teria Sarah falado que o amava? Ele não iria perguntar; ao menos não agora. Por enquanto, ele sabia que o que Sarah precisava era de descanso. Mas algum dia ele teria coragem de finalmente perguntar a ela. Até lá, ele iria prestar atenção nos seus olhos verdes e procurar encontrar a admiração por ele de que Sarah falou.

A tarde se passou a nenhum dos Connor falou um com outro. Sarah, John e Cameron passaram-na em seus respectivos quartos e Derek perambulo entre a cozinha e a sala, algumas vezes com um copo de bebida alcoólica na mão. Com o anoitecer, Sarah desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, começar a preparar o jantar para o resto da família.

Lá chegando, ela encontra Derek sentado a mesa, com a cabeça baixa, pensando em alguma coisa (coisa na qual ela sabia bem o que era). Ao vê-la se aproximando, Derek levanta seu rosto para encontrá-la. Por alguns segundos, os dois apenas se entreolham, sem dizer ou fazer nada, mas tal contato é quebrado por Sarah, que se movimenta para os armários, a fim de pegar os ingredientes para o jantar.

"_Sarah, o que você está fazendo?_".

"_Cachorro quente. Para o jantar._", ela disse de costas para Derek, ainda pegando coisas no armário.

"_Você não vai falar sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo?_".

"_Não. Não agora. Eu não posso lidar com isso no momento. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo._".

"_Mas você falou! Você quer que eu esqueça o que ouvi? Que finja que nada aconteceu?!_".

"_Eu não quero nada, Derek! Você pode fazer o que você quiser._".

"_É verdade? O que você falou naquela hora. É verdade?_".

Sarah se petrificou por um instante. O que ela deveria falar? O que ela deveria fazer? Contar a verdade e levar essa conversa adiante ou mentir e acabar com tudo, ali, agora? Ela queria mentir e resolver aquilo do modo mais fácil, mas ela não podia mentir... Não para **ele.**

"_Infelizmente, sim! Eu queria que não fosse... Eu tentei fazer com que não fosse, mas... eu não consegui. Eu gostaria que fosse diferente, mas... aconteceu._".

"_Sarah, se isso aconteceu foi porque eu também permiti. O que aconteceu não pode ser mudado; a questão é: o que faremos daqui para frente?_".

Sarah largou as coisas no balcão, virou-se de frente para Derek, encostou-se na bancada e cruzou os braços. Ela esperou alguns segundos para responder, pensando no que falar e quando ela separou os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, John apareceu bocejando, com cara de quem tinha acabado de levantar da cama:

"_O que temos para o jantar, eu estou faminto._".

"_Eu... estou preparando cachorro quente._", Sarah respondeu sem jeito e se virando de volta para o balcão, passando a mão em seu cabelo.

"_Hum... Eu... Interrompi alguma coisa?_".

"_Não!_", os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"_Sério?! Porque eu posso voltar depois e..._".

"_Não, John! Pode ficar aqui._", Sarah respondeu mais enfática.

John sentou-se a mesa, a frente de Derek, que o olhava com um pequeno ar de reprovação. Obviamente, John sabia o porquê. Derek ainda não entendia como John se apaixonou por um pedaço de metal e por mais que Sarah lhe falasse "dos olhos", ele sempre saberia que Cameron era uma lata de sardinha que andava e falava, nada mais que isso.

Ele não podia parar de pensar em como esse John e o John do futuro eram diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. Derek via que esse John não era um líder, não sabia como enfrentar uma tortura, bolar uma estratégia ou um plano de ação para a guerra, não comeria aquela "gosma" que eles chamavam de comida ou beberia aquela lama que eles tinham como "água". Mas ao mesmo tempo ele via a mesma paixão, a mesma força de vontade, a perseverança de alguém que poderia ser baleado, chicoteado, pisoteado e espancado que mesmo assim continuaria a seguir, a mesma habilidade em fazer as pessoas acreditarem que o que ele dizia era possível, o carisma que fazia as pessoas o seguirem e morrerem por ele.

O mesmo amor por **ela...** Tanto este John como o do Futuro amavam a este robô. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer o amor deles parecia estar mais forte agora do que no futuro. Derek não podia parar de pensar em tudo que esse amor entre eles causou na Resistência: os soldados se rebelando contra John, o ódio que tinham por Cameron, um racha dentro da Resistência que fortaleceu as máquinas. Mesmo assim, John **não abriu mão** de Cameron, ela continuou ao seu lado até o fim: até ele mandá-la de volta. E de repente Derek percebeu que ele **nunca a abandonou**: ela continuava ali, ao lado dele. Ele nunca desistiria dela, e não seriam nem ele nem Sarah que o convenceriam a fazê-lo. Ele realmente iria embora com Cameron se eles tentassem. Ele **sempre** a escolheria. E se Derek estava aqui para protegê-lo, ele teria de obedecer a vontade de John; no fim das contas, ele era o líder. "_Viva por John e morra por Connor!_".

Os pensamentos de Derek foram quebrados pelo som de passos vindo da sala em direção a cozinha e ele sabia de quem se tratava: ela era a única que não estava ali. Ele estava disposto a tentar conviver com isso, mas isso não significava que ele tivesse de aturar. Ou começar agora.

"_Com licença, eu não estou com fome!_", ele disse levantando-se da mesa e saindo rapidamente da cozinha, cruzando com Cameron na entrada.

Cameron e ficou olhando Derek sair e depois se virou para ver o rosto de John: fazia tempo que ela não o via e ela estava sentindo falta disso.

"_Hei._", ele disse a ela.

"_Hei..._", foi a resposta dela, sorrindo. Ela se sentou ao lado de John e ele inclinou-se para beijá-la.

"_Ok. Você dois, vamos impor algumas regras básicas: primeiro, nada de ficar como dois pombinhos se beijando toda hora ou falando com voz mole; segundo, nada de 'gracinhas', entendido? Mantenham 'as coisas' de vocês longe uma das outras, ainda mais quando eu estiver por perto. Estamos combinados?_", Sarah falou apontando para os dois e interrompendo o beijo que dariam.

"_Ok, mãe, certo._", John respondeu com um pequeno riso no rosto.

"_Então... 'Menina de Lata'?"._

"_Eu não recebo ordens de você. Mas se John disse que sim, então sim, estamos combinadas._".

"_Certo! Isso começa efetivamente a partir de agora. Tome, John. Aqui está seu jantar._".

"_Eu quero um cachorro quente._", Cameron argumentou.

"_Eu pensei que você não precisasse e não gostasse de comer._".

"_Eu não preciso e não gosto._".

"_Então por que você quer um cachorro quente?_".

"_Porque John gosta que eu coma._".

"_Sei... Bem, você é mais avançada inteligência artificial já criada, faça seu próprio cachorro quente._".

"_Às vezes é bom ter ajuda._".

"_Hum! Ok, mas não se acostume com isso._", Sarah falou revirando os olhos; ela sabia que não ia ganhar esta discussão: quando o assunto era John, Cameron chegava a ser mais intransigente do que ela própria. "_Meu Deus, estou fazendo um sanduíche para uma ciborgue_", ela resmungava em um tom quase inaudível.

Sarah entregou o sanduíche para Cameron e sentou-se a mesa com seu filho e a ciborgue. Por mais que Sarah tentasse se convencer do contrário, ela já estava acostumada a ter Cameron por perto, junto com eles. Sua presença não a incomodava mais tanto e ela sabia que a tendo junto a John, ele estaria sempre protegido. Ainda mais agora, com essa... "revelação".

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, sem quaisquer incidentes; Cameron e John estavam obedecendo fielmente às regras de Sarah: não haviam sussurros, olhares trocados, silêncios súbitos, nada. Era como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre os dois – embora Sarah soubesse que eles só o faziam para não a deixar irritada.

Após o jantar, Sarah levantou-se da mesa, limpou as louças que havia usado e caminhou em direção ao quarto. Quando estava prestes a sair da cozinha, virou-se para os dois adolescentes e falou:

"_Bem, eu vou dormir e dar um espaço para vocês dois conversarem. Não fiquem acordados até tarde e nada de 'gracinhas', ouviram?!_".

"_Sim, mãe!_", John respondeu.

Essa cena era surreal para Sarah: ela nunca se imaginou dizendo isso para John, ainda mais com uma namorada ciborgue. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de conforto: aquilo era um dos poucos momentos que ela podia agir como "mãe" de John, e não como sua tutora ou instrutora; ela era apenas uma mãe normal tomando conta de seu filho e lhe dando lições sobre namoros.

Assim que Sarah saiu, ela pôde ouvir uma pequena risada de John e de... Cameron. Aquilo lhe fez sentir um frio na espinha; ultimamente Sarah vinha notando uma Cameron diferente: seus olhos, sua fala, seu jeito. Isso já era suficientemente estranho para Sarah; mas vê-la rindo com John foi algo assustador: Sarah não sabia mais o que considerar Cameron e lá em seu âmago – por mais que ela nunca fosse admitir – ela estava começando a se apegar àquela robô. E isso não era bom, não era sensato. Sarah apressou-se para sair; ela precisa manter distância de Cameron... já!

Após praticamente o dia todo separados, finalmente John e Cameron tinham um momento para eles. Não demorou nem um segundo para que seus lábios se tocassem, e como eles sentiam falta disso: suas bocas não haviam sido feitas para ficarem separadas, a esta altura eles já haviam descoberto isso; só juntas elas faziam sentido. O beijo foi doce, terno, como se fosse um prelúdio para uma grande sinfonia que estava preste a começar. E, de fato, ele era. Após esse primeiro beijo, assim que seus lábios se separaram, eles olhavam-se apenas admirando as feições um dos outros e o silêncio era tudo que eles precisavam para se entender.

Mas antes que a sinfonia pudesse começar, ela foi interrompida pela voz de Derek, que subitamente apareceu no cômodo:

"_John, eu preciso que você venha comigo à cidade para comprar algumas coisas._".

"_Derek, isso não pode esperar até amanhã? Já é de noite, nós não precisamos de nada agora._".

"_Não pode esperar, John. Eu preciso de algo para agora._".

"_Ok, então! Venha, Cam._".

"_Eu não a chamei, John! Eu não preciso dela junto_."_._

"_Derek, você sabe que não vou a lugar nenhum sem..._".

"_Está tudo bem, John! Vá com ele. Eu vou ficar bem._", Cameron intercedeu no diálogo entre os dois. _"É óbvio que ele não vai poder fazer o que quer com você se eu estiver junto. E isso pode ser importante para você, eu não quero atrapalhar. Vá com ele._".

"_Ok. Eu volto logo, Cam._". John caminhou para perto da Cam e lhe deu um abraço, sussurrando em seu ouvido "_Eu te amo_" e recebendo a mesma frase como resposta.

"_Que tocante!_", Derek resmungou em um tom sarcástico. "_Agora vamos, John. Não podemos chegar muito tarde ou sua mãe matará a nós dois._".

Assim, os dois seguiram para o carro. Derek foi dirigindo e John sentou no banco do passageiro. Eles tomaram o rumo da cidade e Derek parou em posto de gasolina, comprando algumas cervejas geladas. Logo após sair do posto, eles andaram pouco mais de 300 metros e Derek parou o carro no acostamento da estrada. Ele pegou uma cerveja, abriu, tomou um gole e com a outra mão, pegou uma lata e a ofereceu a John.

"_Derek, eu não sei se devo... Isso é alcoólico... Se minha mãe descobrir que eu bebi, ela me mata._".

"_Beba, John. Não haverá muito disso no futuro!_".

"_Mas... Eu não creio que eu e álcool sejamos uma boa combinação. Eu lembro que uma vez quando era criança no México eu tomei um copo de tequila... Eu e minha mãe quase fomos expulsos do vilarejo._".

"_Eu já vi você bêbado, John. Eu estava em sua festa de aniversário em 2027. Você quase explodiu uma parte de nossos túneis e quase me acertou na cabeça com um tiro de pistola. É por isso que só estou te oferecendo uma lata de cerveja, e não uma garrafa de uísque. Tome!_", Derek falou, estendendo novamente a mão com a lata de cerveja para John.

John aceitou a oferta de Derek e tomou a lata para si, abrindo-a e dando um gole, abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a lata e depois levou seu olhar a Derek, que fitava a paisagem pelo pára-brisas, sem fazer o mínimo contato visual com John. Isso significava que ele pensando em como iniciar uma conversa difícil, cujo assunto John sabia muito bem qual seria.

"_Ela estava lá nesta festa no futuro, sabe?! Cameron._".

"_Eu estava começando a me perguntar quanto tempo você iria demorar para tocar nesse assunto._"

"_Eu já te falei que uma dessas coisas ainda vai te matar um dia, John!_".

"_E eu te respondi que não seria ela._".

"_Você tem certeza do que você está fazendo, John?! Você parou para pensar nisso com clareza? Quanto tempo você espera poder continuar com isso? Você acha que terá um futuro ao lado dela com uma casa de jardim e cerca branco no subúrbio? Vamos lá, John! Você sabe muito bem que o futuro dela é morrer levando um tiro na cabeça para proteger você! Estás pronto para ver isso acontecer? Como você espera liderar a Resistência se ela souber que você está literalmente dormindo com o inimigo?_".

"_Eu sei de tudo isso, Derek! Eu não sou estúpido. Eu já pensei em tudo isso, muitas vezes, há muito tempo atrás. Mas... não faz diferença, nunca fez. Você sabe quando você encontra uma pessoa e na primeira vez que você põe os olhos nela, você já sabe... É tudo tão claro, você não tem a menor dúvida de que é ela! Você pode sentir que encontrou tudo aquilo que procurava, que você está completo. Está tudo ali, na sua frente... naquela pessoa. Você me entende?_".

Derek demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ele conhecia bem essa sensação, pois a viveu assim que voltou a este tempo, quando uma mulher foi visitá-lo na prisão: _"Sim, John... Eu sei._".

"_Então... Foi isso que eu senti ao ver Cameron na escola. Eu senti que toda minha vida, todo meu sofrimento foi apenas uma preparação para aquele momento, como se aquilo já tivesse sido escrito e eu tivesse que encontrá-la. Ela é a razão pela qual eu luto, Derek; a esperança que me mantém acreditando que eu posso vencer; eu só sou um general por ela e com ela. Tire-a do meu lado e eu prefiro queimar nas chamas da Skynet, pois eu não teria motivos para viver no mundo que ajudaria a salvar. Se você quer que eu o comande, Derek... Deixe Cameron no lugar que é dela por direito: ao meu lado._". Derek já tinha ouvido John falar desse jeito algumas vezes, mas nenhuma neste tempo. Aquela convicção com que John falava não era a de John Baum, era própria de John Connor. Do seu líder. Aquele pelo qual todos lutariam e seguiriam até o fim! Era a voz de um general. Derek finalmente virou para John e falou olhando em seu rosto:

"_Eu disse certa vez que você agia cada vez mais como John Baum e menos como John Connor. Eu estava errado: você já é John Connor. Eu sou seu soldado: eu morreria por você, todos nós morreríamos. 'Viva por John e Morra por Connor'. Você é nosso general e é a você que cabem as decisões. E você tem de fazê-las desde já. Se você acha que ela ao seu lado o fará lutar melhor, eu acato sua decisão. Eu confio em você. Não confio nela, mas confio em você. Você é nosso líder, isso para mim é o suficiente._".

Ao dizer isso, Derek parou de olhar para John e voltou a fitar a paisagem. Algum tempo de silêncio se passou e John continuava a beber. Derek havia tocado em um assunto que ele sempre quis puxar com seu tio, mas sabia que ele não falaria sobre isso tão facilmente. Talvez agora fosse um bom momento para tentar.

"_Você... nos conhece no futuro, não é?! Digo, eu e Cameron._".

"_Sim, acho que se pode dizer isso. Eu não tinha muito contato com você. Na verdade, nenhum de nós tinha. __**Só ela**__. Cameron era uma espécie de 'porta-voz' sua. 'Falar com Cameron era o mesmo que falar com Connor', era o que você nos dizia._".

"_Nós éramos... próximos?_".

"_John, eu sei onde você está querendo chegar e não sei a resposta. Você passava o dia quase inteiro com Cameron, trancado em uma sala e confiava muito mais nela do que em nós, até mesmo do que em mim ou em Kyle. Mas eu não sei o que vocês faziam a sós. Os boatos que corriam na Resistência eram fortes e sua relação com ela incomodava grande parte dela. Mas nada nunca ficou provado. Você quer minha opinião?_".

"_Sim, Derek! Eu quero._".

"_Eu nunca pensei que confessaria isso para mim mesmo, mas eu via o modo como Cameron falava de você e se comportava ao seu lado ou quando praticava alguma ordem que você havia lhe dado. Aquilo me horrorizava de tantas formas que eu não saberia por onde começar, não era normal. E continua me arrepiando até os ossos. E eu via o modo como você a olhava e como depositava sua confiança e até mesmo sua vida nas mãos delas. Eu vejo isso em vocês... __**hoje**__! Vocês continuam os mesmos. __**O tempo não alterou o que vocês sentem um pelo outro.**_".

"_Obrigado, Derek. Por tudo!_".

"_De nada._"

"_Então... Como estão as coisas entre você e a mamãe?_".

"_Eu... não sei do que você está falando._".

"_Qual é, Derek?! Você acha que eu sou cego?_".

"_Bem... eu gostaria de saber. Pergunte a sua mãe e se descobrir a resposta me avise. Fechado?_".

"_É... Fechado._", John respondeu, com certo ar de decepção pela resposta.

"_Vamos embora, antes que sua mãe comece a ligar achando que eu seqüestrei você. Ela não está muito permissiva esses dias._".

"_É. Eu não posso discordar disso._".

Assim, Derek e John tomaram a estrada de volta para casa, onde ambas as mulheres esperavam ansiosamente pela volta deles. E a paixão queimava em seu trono.

* * *

**Nota do Autor**: O título desse capítulo é um verso em latim: "_Thronus Eius Flamma Ignis_"_._ Acho que devo uma explicação do que significa. _Thronus_, obviamente é "trono"; _Eius_ é um pronome pessoal da terceira pessoa do caso "genitivo" (que indica posse ou especificação); _flamma_, literalmente, significa "flama", mas era bastante usado no significado de "chama, paixão, amor ardente" (cf. CÍCERO, _Verrinas_ 5/92); _Ignis_ significa fogo. Em uma tradução aproximada, com sentido metafórico, neste sentido significaria: "_A paixão queima em seu trono_". Ao pé da letra, a tradução seria "o trono de chama e de fogo", como diz o profeta Daniel, na Bíblia (Dan., 7:9).

Agradeço novamente do fundo do coração à Veri (pela escrita à quatro mãos), à Marina (pela revisão) e aos leitores, principalmente aos que fizeram reviews! Obrigado, amo vocês!


	5. Capítulo V No Balanço das Horas

**Capítulo V: No Balanço das Horas.**

O dia amanheceu e após muito tempo, a família Connor estava reunida de novo, para o café da manhã. Sarah estava preparando panquecas para todos.

"_Sarah, John prefere a minha receita de panquecas._", Cameron objetou ao ver Sarah preparando a panqueca de John.

"_Que diabos você está falando?! Desde quando você faz panquecas?!_", Sarah retrucou.

"_Eu mudei a sua receita._".

"_Eu não tenho uma receita._".

"_A receita da caixa_.".

"_Ok. E o que você faz de diferente, gênio?_".

"_Eu adiciono uma colher de baunilha. John prefere assim_.".

"_Então... John?_", Sarah perguntou, virando o olhar para seu filho.

"_Eu... realmente gosto de baunilha..._", John respondeu evasivamente.

"_Era só o que me faltava... Eu estou aprendendo os gostos culinários de meu filho com um robô!_", Sarah resmungou.

A cena foi tão engraçada que até mesmo Derek deixou escapar uma risada. Em momentos como esses, eles podiam até esquecer que não eram uma família qualquer e do triste destino que os aguardavam. Em verdade, esses poucos momentos – que surgiam espontaneamente entre eles – eram suficientes para eles terem certeza de que **podiam** ser uma família.

Após o café, Sarah arrumou a cozinha e disse para John e Cameron:

"_Escutem, eu preciso sair com Derek para abastecer o carro e depois iremos ao depósito de armas para verificar como estão as coisas. Vamos aproveitar também para comprar alguma comida, já que vocês fizeram o favor de acabar com que eu deixei antes de viajar. Eu não estarei em casa para o almoço, então vocês podem sair para comer algo._". Ela estava saindo de casa e virou-se novamente para os dois, que estavam em pé a sua frente: "_Ah! Nada de 'gracinhas'!_".

Assim que Sarah deu às costas para os dois, Cameron grudou seu corpo ao de John e lhe deu um selinho. O barulho chamou a atenção de Sarah.

"_Eu falei __**sem**__ 'gracinhas'!_, ela disse para os dois.

"_Você está vendo alguém aqui rindo?_", Cameron replicou com seu tom robótico habitual.

Sarah rolou seus olhos de um lado para o outro e achou melhor nem comentar, deixando um John rindo acintosamente e uma Cameron que provavelmente sequer tinha entendido a piada que fizera.

Assim que Sarah e Derek saíram, John virou-se para Cameron:

"_Então, vamos para onde?_".

"_Nós acabamos de tomar café. Você já quer almoçar?_".

"_Não, Cam!_".

"_Mas Sarah disse para nós sairmos para comer._".

"_Eu sei, mas nós não temos um histórico confiável em obedecer minha mãe, não é?! Ela me disse para não acreditar que você me ama..._".

"_Ela me disse para não beijar você... nem ninguém. E que ela não gosta do jeito que você responde a mim._".

"_Pois é! Se nós não a obedecemos no que realmente era importante, por que iríamos obedecê-la nisso? Então, para onde vamos?_".

"_Eu não sei._".

"_Que tal se déssemos uma volta pela cidade? Apenas andando por aí, olhando as vitrines de loja, as pessoas. Uma volta sem um destino certo. Só passando o tempo._".

"_Qual o sentido de sair sem saber para onde se quer ir?_".

"_Mas nós sabemos: nós queremos andar por aí._".

"_Isso não é um destino._".

"_É o suficiente para mim. E então, vamos?_".

"_Se é o que você quer, vamos. Mas isso não faz sentido..._".

"_E quem foi que disse que precisa fazer?_".

Eis uma boa pergunta, para a qual Cameron não tinha resposta. Ela havia aprendido que por várias vezes humanos faziam coisas que não tinham sentido e surpreendentemente eles não se preocupavam com isso. Como John, no momento.

Eles pegaram o carro que havia ficado e saíram para a cidade. E assim como John falou, eles ficaram andando pelas ruas, olhando as lojas, as pessoas, conversando e andando de mãos dadas por aí. Como um casal de adolescentes normal em um "dia de folga".

Eles estavam andando por algumas horas quando passaram em frente a uma lanchonete. John notou um rosto conhecido na multidão; um que ele não via há muito tempo:

"_Cheri?! É você?!_".

"_John?! Meu Deus, há quanto tempo. O que você está fazendo por aqui?_".

"_Minha mãe foi transferida no emprego, eu e minha... irmã... tivemos de vir para cá. Mas e você, o que aconteceu que te trouxe até aqui?_".

"_Eu briguei com meu pai e me emancipei. Eu tinha que ir para o mais longe possível dele. Estou trabalhando aqui como garçonete para pagar as contas. E você, me desculpe, mas eu não lembro o seu nome._".

"_Cameron_.".

"_Isso! Cameron. Como você está?_".

"_Bem._".

"_Ela não fala muito, não é?!_".

"_De fato._", John respondeu rindo. "_Nossa, há quanto tempo. Nunca esperava te encontrar por aqui._".

"_Pois é. Aposto que você tem várias novidades para me contar. Espere: já que vocês estão aqui e meu turno já acabou, que tal irmos almoçar os três juntos e colocar o papo em dia? Eu conheço um restaurante aqui perto; não é muito movimentado nem tem muita classe, mas a comida é excelente. O que acham?_".

"_Eu não sei, John! Talvez fosse melhor nós..._".

"_Claro, Cheri. Será um prazer. Não é, Cameron?!_".

"_Eu estava dizendo que..._".

"_Não é, Cameron?!_", John falou com um tom mais enfático.

"_Claro. Será um prazer_.", Cameron respondeu forçando um sorriso.

"_Sei..._", Cheri respondeu olhando desconfiada para Cameron. "_Então! Vamos?_".

John, Cameron e Cheri foram então para o restaurante que Cheri havia sugerido. Era um imóvel velho, meio sujo e realmente pouco movimentado. Fora os três, só havia no local mais um casal, uma garçonete e a balconista. Os três se sentaram em uma mesa e a garçonete foi atendê-los.

"_Boa tarde. O que vão querer?_".

"_Nos dê 03 especiais do dia._", Cheri se antecipou a todos.

"_Certo._", a garçonete disse, indo embora.

"_O que é o especial do dia?_", John perguntou.

"_Acredite em mim, John: quanto menos você souber melhor._", Cheri respondeu, rindo.

O almoço transcorreu na mais perfeita normalidade e foi muito agradável para John e Cheri, que conversaram durante muito tempo (o que deixou Cameron levemente deslocada e com ciúmes). Surpreendentemente, a comida estava muito gostosa. Após mais ou menos uma hora conversando, eles saem do restaurante e começam a se despedir.

"_Sabe John... Foi muito legal encontrar com você aqui. Vamos combinar de sair à noite qualquer dia desses. Pelo que eu me lembre, nós tínhamos 'assuntos pendentes' na escola._", Cheri falou com um sorriso malicioso.

"_John, nós temos que ir. Agora!_", Cameron interferiu, querendo acabar logo com aquilo, mas deixando transparecer os ciúmes que sentia.

"_Ah é! Eu esqueci que você era super-protetora. Vamos lá, Cameron, deixe seu irmão ter um pouco de liberdade. Ele não pode namorar com você, pode?_", Cheri disse jocosamente para Cameron.

"_Cheri, eu realmente tenho que ir. Mas foi um prazer imenso falar com você. Vamos marcar alguma coisa depois._", John interveio para colocar um fim naquilo antes que Cameron resolvesse "agir"; ele tinha aprendido enquanto estava com Riley que Cameron não respondia muito bem a ciúmes.

"_Claro. Vamos lá, pode ao menos me dar um abraço?_", Cheri pediu. John não teve como negar esse pediu e abraçou Cheri.

"_E você amiga... Sem ressentimentos, não é? Vamos lá, me dê um abraço também._", ela pediu à Cameron. A ciborgue não queria abraçar Cheri, mas pelo jeito que John a olhava, ela sabia que era isso que teria de fazer.

Cameron abraçou Cheri por alguns segundos e assim que as mãos de Cheri soltaram o corpo de Cameron, a ciborgue foi atingida por um soco brutal, que a fez voar para longe; seu corpo voou até bater em uma parede, causando-lhe sentir uma dor excruciante até seus sensores a suprimirem. John assistia incrédulo àquela cena: como Cheri poderia ter feito tamanho estrago com um soco em Cameron? Foi neste momento que Cheri virou-se para ele e seus olhos emitiram um brilho azul que John conhecia muito bem; a verdade lhe atingiu violentamente: Cheri uma Exterminadora. Ela havia derrubado Cameron e agora estava atrás dele.

Antes que ele pudesse ao menos começar a correr, Cheri acertou-o com um soco no estômago, fazendo-o desmaiar. Ela saiu correndo até encontrar um carro estacionado e entrou nele, ligando-o e saindo em disparada.

Neste meio tempo, Cameron se levantava a tempo de ver Cheri levando John consigo. Ela saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguia, pegou o carro no qual haviam ido e começou a seguir Cheri. Enquanto dirigia, ela pegou seu celular e ligou para Sarah. Assim que Sarah entendeu e ambas fizeram o código de segurança, Cameron gritou:

"_Sarah, eles o pegaram!_".

"_O quê?_".

"_Um Exterminador, ele pegou John!_".

"_Como assim, o que aconteceu?_".

"_Não há tempo, eu estou atrás dele. Use o localizador do celular para me encontrar. Nós temos que salvá-lo. Eu não posso deixar nada acontecer a ele._".

"_Nós estaremos aí o mais rápido possível_.".

Cameron estava dirigindo o mais veloz que podia, acompanhando Cheri de uma distância segura, para que a recém descoberta Exterminadora não pudesse perceber que estava sendo seguida. De outro lado, Sarah e Derek utilizavam o GPS de seu celular para encontrar Cameron e a seguir, dirigindo-se para onde ela estava.

Cheri parou em um prédio abandonado e desceu do carro carregando John – ainda desmaiado – em seu ombro. Ela olhou para os lados para verificar se alguém a havia seguido e ao não ver ninguém, entrou no prédio.

Cameron havia estacionado atrás de um prédio vizinho, de forma que Cheri não pudesse vê-la e já empunhava uma pistola que ficava no porta-luvas do carro (para situações como essa). Seu desejo era de entrar logo no prédio e lutar com Cheri até destruir todas as células daquela Exterminadora que ameaçava a vida de John. Mas ela sabia o que Cheri era e que tinha poucas chances contra ela se lutasse sozinha, ainda mais só com uma pistola. Ela tinha de esperar por Sarah e Derek, e as armas que eles trariam.

Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para que eles chegassem: Sarah com sua escopeta favorita, Derek com seu fuzil e balas modificadas e uma metralhadora que trazia para Cameron. Não tardou para que Sarah perguntasse:

"_O que aconteceu? Como eles pegaram John?_".

"_Um deles se disfarçou de uma menina que John conheceu na escola. Nós a encontramos hoje quando formos almoçar. Eu me distraí por um segundo e ela me derrubou._".

"_Mas como assim? Como você não percebeu que ela era uma Exterminadora? Você não consegue fazer essas leituras?_".

"_Não dela. Ela não é uma Exterminadora normal._".

"_O que ela é?_".

"_Ela é uma I-950._".

"_O que é um I-950?_".

"_Os I-950 – ou Infiltradores – são uma das maiores criações da Skynet, uma mistura perfeita de homem e máquina. Eles são totalmente biológicos, não possuem endoesqueleto, apesar de poderem regenerar suas partes orgânicas em algum tempo, dependendo da extensão dos danos. Eles são feitos a partir de um bebê que sofre um implante cerebral de forma a que Skynet possa controlar suas sensações e sentimentos. Após 04 anos, são dadas a eles injeções hormonais que aceleram seu crescimento para o estágio de puberdade e aí eles são colocados em contato uns com os outros a fim de aprimorar sua capacidade de socialização. Após mais 04 ou 05 anos, outra dose hormonal é dada completando seu treinamento para que eles possam se infiltrar em seu alvo. Por causa de sua natureza orgânica, os Infiltradores não podem ser detectados por outras máquinas ou por cachorros. Eles também possuem controle das funções biológicas de seu corpo, como . controlar a secreção de adrenalina e a circulação, fazendo com que possam ficar muito mais fortes do que o normal e alterar seus impulsos elétricos para aprimorar seus reflexos e resposta a estímulos. Foi assim que ela me derrubou. Eles também são capazes de, através do seus processadores implantados pela Skynet, fazer 'comunicação sem fio' com outras máquinas, até mesmo tomar o controle de computadores mais simples e até mesmo de alguns modelos mais antigos de Exterminadores._".

"_Então nós estamos lutando com uma máquina que é humana, muito mais forte, rápida, inteligente e preparada do que nós três juntos?_", Derek perguntou.

"_Sim._", Cameron respondeu secamente.

"_Inferno! Isso não vai ser divertido._".

"_Mas por que ela não matou John? Por que trazê-lo até aqui e simplesmente não matá-lo de uma vez?_", Sarah perguntou.

"_Se Skynet mandou para cá uma I-950, ela não está querendo fazer uma bagunça derramando sangue. Ela quer alguma informação ou tem algum plano mais elaborado do que simplesmente matar alguém. Se fosse o caso de meter uma bala, ela teria mandado um Exterminador. Os I-950 são uma espécie de 'Tropa de Elite' da Skynet, para fazer as missões mais complexas e que exigem um alto nível de dificuldade e talentos que só eles possuem._".

"_Então você não sabe o que ela quer?_".

"_Não tenho certeza. O Futuro John apagou minhas memórias de antes da reprogramação. Mas quando eu fui revertida para minha programação original, após a explosão, eu tive alguns flashes das ordens que Skynet já havia me dado: uma delas envolvia escoltar alguns I-950 até uma base onde estava o resto dos Infiltradores e depois trazê-los de volta. Eu me lembro de ter ouvido alguns deles comentar algo sobre viagem no tempo e impedir que John lutasse junto a Resistência, não deixar que ele se tornasse o líder. Mas não me lembro como eles fariam isso._".

"_Ótimo... Isso é simplesmente ótimo_", Derek falou.

Eles já estavam quase entrando no prédio, com suas armas em punho, quando Cameron pegou Sarah pelo braço e disse:

"_Deixe-me acabar com ela, Sarah. Ela o tirou de mim, ela me fez vê-lo ser levado embora de meus braços. Eu vou explodir a maldita cabeça dela. O último tiro deve ser meu!_".

Sarah apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo para Cameron: ela sabia muito bem como era ter alguém que você ama arrancado de seus braços por um metal. Eles entraram cuidadosamente no prédio, sem fazer qualquer barulho e fizeram um reconhecimento visual do prédio: era um grande galpão, aparentemente de uma serralheria; não havia muita coisa lá: muito espaço, algumas esteiras de linha para produção, uma fornalha e uma cadeira onde John estava amarrado e Cheri de costa para eles, dando um soco em John para que ele acordasse. Cameron quis correr para impedi-la de agredir John, mas Sarah a segurou: eles precisavam de um plano de ação ou seriam derrubados por Cheri. Eles começaram a se separar, com Sarah indo pela esquerda, Derek pela direita e Cameron iria pelo centro: assim Cheri não poderia acertar os três ao mesmo tempo, dando chance para que ao menos um deles conseguisse atingi-la.

Assim que acordou com o soco de Cheri, ele olhou para ela, ainda chocado com a revelação de que ela era uma máquina.

"_Cheri, você... é um deles?!_".

"_Meu nome não é Cheri. É Beatrix._".

"_Você vai me matar?_".

"_Você não acha que se eu o quisesse, você já não estaria morto a esta altura?_".

"_E o que você quer comigo?_".

"_Apagá-lo da história. Você não será ninguém John. Nós percebemos que não adianta tentar matá-lo, isso é impossível, você sempre dá um jeito de escapar. Nós não podemos alterar o futuro tanto assim, nossos planos estavam olhando o problema de maneira distorcida. Mas de uma coisa sabemos: nós podemos impedi-lo de se tornar o líder da Resistência._".

"_E como você pretende fazer isso sem me matar?_".

"_Bem... Eu poderia te contar isso, mas aí seus amigos teriam tempo de me matar_", ela disse, virando-se para trás e puxando duas armas de sua cintura, abrindo fogo em todas as direções.

Sarah pulou para trás de uma esteira a fim de se proteger das balas, atirando contra Beatrix quando tinha oportunidade, mas a ciborgue era rápida o bastante para se esquivar das investidas. Derek parou atrás de um pilar para fugir do fogo cruzado e com seu rifle atirava contra a Infiltradora que também desviava dos projéteis que vinham da arma do soldado. Cameron ia abertamente ao encontro de Beatrix, sem se preocupar com os tiros que levava: os danos que tomava não eram importantes, o que importava era salvar John do perigo, colocá-lo em segurança: essa era sua missão, esse era seu desejo. Ela não podia deixar que Cheri tirasse John dela. Não de novo! Ela não suportaria falhar e perder seu protegido, seu Messias, seu general, seu namorado, seu amor.

Após levar muitas balas pelo corpo, Cameron conseguiu alcançar Beatrix e agarrou-lhe pela camisa, arremessando-a para longe. Cameron podia não conseguir controlar sua adrenalina para alcançar a super força, mas seu coração a deixava mais forte do que qualquer implante cerebral poderia conseguir. Ela lutava pela vida de John, lutava por amor, e esse propósito a faria nunca desistir, nunca se entregar, nunca **falhar**. Enquanto houvesse uma fagulha alimentando seu chip, ela estaria ali por John e morreria por ele se fosse preciso. A sua vida pela de John seria sua última prova de amor.

Assim que arremessou Beatrix o mais longe que conseguiu, Cameron correu para desamarrar John. Assim que soltou as cordas, gritou para ele: "_Corra!_". John apenas olhou para ela, como se pensasse se era correto deixá-la lutando sozinha. "_Agora!_", ela gritou mais alto e dessa vez John resolveu obedecer aos comandos de sua amante. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde até chegar a Sarah.

Beatrix levantou e começou a correr ao encontro de Cameron, que também se movimento em a direção a Infiltradora. As duas se encontram próximo a fornalha, criando uma grande onda de choque que estremeceu as estruturas já abaladas do prédio e começaram a travar uma luta corporal que destruía tudo ao redor dela.

Cameron acertava diversos socos em Beatrix que devolvia em igual medida. Cameron sabia que não podia lutar com ela por muito tempo: Beatrix era mais forte e evoluída que Cameron, ela era uma lutadora melhor. Mas Cameron não podia falhar: não com a vida de John sendo o preço a pagar pelo fracasso.

Assim que ela percebeu que Beatrix estava excretando adrenalina para aumentar sua força, Cameron – em frações de segundos – deu um soco na face da ciborgue e com a outra mão agarrou a cintura da Infiltradora, segurando o mais forte que podia. Enquanto Cheri tentava livrar-se de Cameron, lhe desferindo vários ataques pelo corpo, Cameron se esforçava ao máximo para não deixar a outra máquina escapar.

Cameron levou sua mão ao seu bolso traseiro e enquanto recebia os ataques fulminantes de Beatrix, que ficavam cada vez mais fortes e difíceis de suportar, pegou a pistola que havia pegado no carro, fez um movimento rápido colocou a arma no queixo da Infiltradora e disparou um tiro certeiro, que atravessou a cabeça do ciborgue, fazendo-a cair instantaneamente no chão.

Assim que a ciborgue caiu, Sarah, Derek e John saíram de trás de suas proteções e Cameron saiu correndo ao encontro de John. Ela estava extremamente ferida, com várias balas espalhadas pelo corpo e o metal de seu endoesqueleto exposto em alguns locais da face, mas isso não era relevante para John, que a abraçou e lhe deu um grande beijo. Ela podia estar totalmente sem pele, só seu endoesqueleto que ele a abraçaria e beijaria do mesmo jeito, pois ele sabia o que ela era e não se importava: ele a amava por ser o que é.

O beijo estava se alongando por algum tempo e Derek limpou sua garganta perto dos dois, o que os fez se separarem. Sarah virou-se para Cameron e falou:

"_Cameron, pegue o corpo dela para que nós possamos queimá-lo. Não podemos correr o risco de acontecer o mesmo que com Cromartie._".

Cameron se afastou dos três e ficou de pé, na frente do corpo sem vida de Beatrix e apontou a arma para sua cabeça:

"_Morra, piranha! John pode namorar comigo e ele é meu. Você não pode tirá-lo de mim. Eu o amo e ele me ama. Você pode ser uma Infiltradora, mas eu sou uma Exterminadora, e você acaba de ser exterminada_".

Quando Cameron estava para puxar o gatilho, Beatrix lhe aplicou uma rasteira, revelando que ainda não estava morta. Assim que Cameron caiu ao chão, John tentou correr para socorrê-la, mas foi segurado por Sarah e Derek. Ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la, mas não podia simplesmente ver Cameron já debilitada lutando novamente com a Infiltradora.

Com Cameron caída, Beatrix a imobilizou e através de seu implante cerebral, ativou por rede sem fio o computador que secretamente estava dentro da fornalha. Neste exato momento, começaram a aparecer descargas elétricas e um brilho que todos conheciam bem: Beatrix havia acionado uma máquina do tempo.

Assim que a bolha foi se formando, John lutou desesperado para se livrar de Sarah e Derek e ir ao encontro de Cameron, mas o esforço de ambos combinados fazia com que John não conseguisse fugir.

"_Mãe, ela está levando Cameron embora. Aquela máquina está com ela. Eu preciso dela, mãe! Eu preciso dela! Ela salvou minha vida! Ela me deu uma vida!_", John gritou totalmente alterado.

"_Não há nada que nós possamos fazer. Cameron vai se sacrificar por você, John! É a missão dela._", Sarah respondeu enfaticamente.

John se ajoelhou e lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, percorrendo toda a sua face enquanto ele via, impotente, a bolha consumir os corpos das ciborgues, o que significava separar Cameron dele para sempre.

O olhar de Cameron ainda caída encontrou o de John e ela lhe falou:

"_Eu sinto muito, John! Eu te amo, para sempre. Eu sou sua e sempre serei. Nós nos encontraremos de novo, no futuro. Eu te amo e você me ama. Eu sinto muito!_".

Assim que Cameron terminou de dizer essas palavras, a bolha a consumiu completamente, houve um clarão e então tudo sumiu. Cameron e Beatrix não estavam mais lá. Elas haviam ido. Para sempre!

John não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Eles tinham levado Cameron dele. A única garota que ele havia amado e iria amar. Eles haviam levado **tudo** dele. O que seria dele sem Cameron? O que havia restado para ele agora? Por que lutar? Por que continuar com tudo isso, com todo esse sofrimento, se ela não estava mais ao seu lado?

Ele ainda estava ajoelhado, chorando, quando Derek correu até o computador e ainda pôde o ano "_2026_" na tela antes dela apagar-se por completo. "_O computador está frito, não há como usá-lo de novo._", Derek constatou.

Sarah estava abaixada a frente de John e deu seu peito para que John encostasse-se a ele e chorasse tudo que tinha dentro de si. Ele chorava como uma criança, só uma vez ele havia chorado assim: quando Tio Bob se foi. Sarah havia enxugado as lágrimas de John daquela vez, mas agora ela não estava certa se conseguiria enxugá-las de novo e dizer que tudo estava bem, que as coisas iriam ficar melhores, pois ela sabia que estaria mentindo. Ela sabia que para John, sem Cameron, nada estava bem e nada ficaria melhor. Ela temia que John não agüentasse a perda e desistisse. Sarah já havia percebido que John lutava por Cameron, e sem a ciborgue ela deveria impedir que ele desistisse de lutar.

"_Vamos, John! Você pode chorar por ela depois. Cameron iria querer você a salvo. Não desperdice o sacrifício dela ficando aqui. Derek, destrua as pistas e nos encontre no carro._".

A mãe de John o guiou até o carro e o colocou no banco de trás, sentando-se no lugar do motorista e esperou por Derek, que após alguns minutos juntou-se a eles no banco do passageiro.

A volta para casa foi como uma marcha fúnebre: nenhum deles disse uma palavra, o silêncio era tudo que havia entre eles. Seus olhares não se encontraram e o ar estava pesado e melancólico.

Assim que Sarah estacionou o carro, John rapidamente abriu a porta, saiu e foi correndo para a casa, entrando e seguindo direito para o seu quarto. Sarah fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Derek a segurou pelo ombro e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ele sabia como John estava se sentindo e entendeu que o melhor a se fazer era deixar John só com seus pensamentos por enquanto.

Sarah, ao ver o sinal de Derek, foi tomada por uma súbita sensação de impotência: ela sabia o quanto John estava sofrendo, mas não podia fazer nada para confortá-lo. Ela o havia ensinado a sobreviver, a destruir Exterminadores, a lutar, a guerrear, mas não o havia ensinado a **amar**. Quem havia lhe ensinado isso era Cameron, e agora ela tinha ido. Sarah xingava Cameron mentalmente por ter desistido de John, por não ter lutado o suficiente, por amá-lo e partir, mas ela sabia que no lugar de Cameron, teria feito o mesmo, pois ela também amava John. Era ele quem importava, não elas!

E quanto mais Sarah pensava mais ela era invadida pela tristeza e ela não podia mais segurar: ela a vez dela de chorar no peito de Derek. Ele a abraçou e tentava confortá-la, como há muito tempo desejava fazer. Ela era uma guerreira, a mãe do Messias, a Sarah sobre a qual John contava lendas de bravuras inigualáveis e feitos heróicos no futuro, mas ela também era uma mulher que sofria e necessitava chorar. E agora Derek estava ali por ela, parar ser aquele que confortaria Sarah quando ela chorasse.

O mundo nunca havia sido bom para John e Cameron. Nos últimos dias parecia ter conspirado a favor deles, os unindo nesse tempo. Mas no balanço das horas tudo pode mudar. E o tempo tratou de separá-los novamente, dessa vez para sempre. Certo? Errado! Pois não existe um "para sempre" relacionado a John e Cameron que termine com eles separados. Nem mesmo um que os mantenha quase 20 anos longe um do outro, pois seu amor já havia vencido a barreira do tempo uma vez e podia fazê-lo de novo e quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Porque no balanço das horas tudo pode mudar, exceto o amor do humano pela ciborgue e o amor da máquina pelo homem. Porque John ama Cameron e Cameron o ama.

* * *

**Nota do autor: **Bem, esse capítulo tem cenas Jameron, Hot, tensão Demeron, Sarah e John... Acho que agrada a todo mundo ^^

Agradeço mais uma vez a todo que lê e deixa review e aqueles que só lêem também... Agradecimento especial a Veri (pela co-autoria) e Marina (pela revisão sempre bem feita) e a comunidade do Orkut.


	6. Capítulo VI As Cartas que Eu Não Mando

**Capítulo VI: As Cartas que Eu não Mando.**

John chegou ao seu quarto e se deitou na cama, afundando seu rosto no travesseiro. Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Como Cameron podia ter ido embora, assim, diante de seus olhos?

John estava odiando Sarah e Derek nesse momento; ele sabia que a atitude dos dois tinha sido a mais correta e racional possível, mas quem está vendo o amor de sua vida ir embora para sempre não quer ser coerente e racional! Não quer saber se está arriscando sua vida e botando a perder a existência da humanidade: tudo que se quer é ir ao encontro daquela pessoa que ameaça sua amada e morrer tentando protegê-la, se preciso. Assim como Cameron tinha escolhido a missão de proteger John, ele também havia escolhido a missão de proteger Cameron e morreria por ela com um sorriso no rosto.

O travesseiro já estava encharcado com as lágrimas que caiam do rosto de John. Ele nunca havia sentido uma tristeza tão profunda, nem mesmo quando Tio Bob havia se sacrificado. Ele não sabia o que fazer, estava inconsolável. Nada mais fazia sentido para ele, como tudo podia ter mudado tão depressa?

De manhã ele havia dito que a amava, que tudo estava bem e nada iria os separar, nem mesmo o tempo; mas agora ela não estava aqui, ele estava totalmente só e a solidão iria deixá-lo louco. John não sabia como continuar essa luta insana, como prosseguir se Cameron não vai estar lá; esta iria ser sua pior jornada, a imagem do rosto de Cameron iria segui-lo em todo lugar. Se ela não estivesse aqui, ao seu lado, ela não conseguiria segurar as lagrimas que agora ele tentava esconder; John achava que não iria agüentar, ele sabia que não iria conseguir viver sem Cameron. Era só o amor de Cameron que o mantinha vivo, não havia motivos para sonhar, sua vida não tinha significado se ela não estivesse ali.

Como ele pôde simplesmente deixá-la ir embora, simplesmente partir sem deixar nenhum rastro? Como ele pôde deixá-la ir se em toda respiração que ele dava ela estava com ele? Se ela é a única que realmente o conhece? Como ela pôde se afastar dele e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi vê-la partir? Eles compartilharam a dor, os risos e até mesmo as lágrimas; ela é a única que realmente a conhece. Quem olhasse para John, agora, veria tão-só um espaço vazio, pois não havia nada para ele recordar de Cameron, só uma imagem dela em sua mente, e ela voltar para John estava contra todas as previsões, mas ele tinha que encarar isso. Ele gostaria que Cameron voltasse e pudesse ver como ele estava chorando por ela. Há tantas coisas que ele precisava dizer para ela, tantas razões e "porquês" ela era a única que realmente o conhecia. Mas esperar por ela era a única coisa que ele podia fazer e era isso que ele teria de enfrentar.

John levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, olhou para o lado e encontrou o retrato que havia tirado com Cameron há alguns dias. Isso aumentou ainda mais a sua dor: ele pôde ver o quanto estava feliz ao lado de Cameron, e ao comparar o seu estado quando tirou aquele retrato com o atual não o ajudava a melhorar. Ele sentia falta de tudo em Cameron: de sua voz, de seu cheiro, de sua pele, de sua boca, do seu corpo, sua mente, sua inocência e ingenuidade, seu sorriso, das respostas inconvenientes, sua falta de tino para sentir o momento de se fazer um comentário, até mesmo do bico que ela fazia com a boca nesse foto.

Quando o céu incendeia e acende uma estrela no coração; quando a lua passeia e a vida acontece numa canção, é lá que imagino te ver, que eu começo a sonhar; que eu me lembro demais e me vejo beijando você. Mesmo de brincadeira eu sigo o que fala o coração, faço à minha maneira, faço da vida nascer uma canção. Que vontade de te ver, de querer te abraçar, de correr pela areia, eu preciso te achar! Que vontade de te ver, de querer te abraçar, de correr pela areia, que vontade de amar... você.

Dentro de John existia um silêncio que gritava e não havia como explicar como a vida desmoronava em um segundo. Ele tirou os olhos do retrato por alguns segundos e se lembrou do que havia dito a Cameron uma vez, quando a menina do colégio onde eles estudavam se matou: às vezes, quando a dor de uma pessoa é muito grande e chorar não é o suficiente, elas escrevem bilhetes para outras pessoas, mesmo sabendo que ela não vai lê-las.

Era isso que John iria fazer agora: escrever um bilhete para Cameron. Uma carta que dissesse tudo que John estava sentindo agora, a saudade e tristeza que tomava conta de seu coração. Ele pegou uma caneta, um de seus cadernos e pôs-se a escrever, sem pensar muito nas palavras que colocava no papel: não é preciso ser poeta para falar de amor! As palavras vinham a sua cabeça e ele as escrevia da forma que apareciam em seu cérebro.

John ficou escrevendo por horas a fio, sem parar ou largar a caneta por um segundo sequer. A pilha de papel já não cabia nos armários, tomava todo seu espaço, faziam montes pela mesa. E agora essas pilhas de papéis eram seu quarto, sua cama seus lençóis, e ele cada vez mais se enchia de saudade, não era mais possível desatar todos esses nós.

De todas as coisas que John tinha escrito, uma delas lhe chamou a atenção: um soneto que expressa bem o que se passava em sua alma:

_Este soneto meu nasceu de uma saudade,_

_Existe em cada verso a gota do meu pranto,_

_Em cada estrofe existe o ardor duma lealdade,_

_De quem sofre na vida e de quem ama tanto._

_Viver longe de ti sentindo a iniqüidade_

_De uma ausência ferina. É triste este meu canto._

_Eu fico a te esperar na maior ansiedade,_

_Para gozar de nosso o teu amor tão santo._

_Quero rever a luz do teu olhar brilhante,_

_E o riso teu, sereno, a vida me encantando._

_Quero-te junto a mim, ao menos um instante._

_Não me deixes sofrer desta saudade a dor,_

_Até mesmo dormindo, até mesmo sonhando,_

_Quero escutar-te a voz proclamando amor._

Essa poesia era a mais exata expressão do que se passava no interior de John agora, e ele iria lembrar-se sempre destas palavras. Pois iria dizê-las quando encontrasse Cameron de novo. E ao olhar para seu poema e o retrato que estava na estante e lembrar o que havia dito para Cameron, John não teve dúvidas: ele havia prometido que nada iria separá-los e não estava mentindo. Ele ira **encontrá-la**, ele iria **atrás dela**. Não sabia como, ainda, mas John daria um jeito. Ele era John Connor, encontrar soluções que pareciam impossíveis para todos era o que ele fazia diariamente no futuro; e se ele fazia isso pelas pessoas no futuro, ele faria isso **por ele e por Cameron** agora!

A decisão estava tomada, mas John não tinha a menor idéia de como iria atrás de Cameron: máquina do tempo não é o tipo de produto que se encontra em uma loja de conveniência ou em qualquer esquina. Mesmo no futuro, eles só possuíam uma, que encontraram quando tomaram um prédio da Skynet.

A dificuldade era grande, mas John não iria desistir: ele havia prometido da Cameron que a encontraria e ele não estava disposto a quebrar esta promessa. Ele havia falhado com Cameron por muitas vezes no passado e até mesmo no futuro, mas agora, no presente, ele nunca falharia com ela!

Enquanto John pensava em um modo de ir atrás de Cameron, sentado em sua cama e segurando o retrato que havia tirado com ela – sem tirar os olhos dele – Derek bateu na porta do quarto.

"_Quem é?_".

"_Não se preocupe, John, não é a sua mãe._".

"_O que você quer, Derek?_".

"_Eu posso entrar?_".

"_Se eu disse não, você iria embora?_".

"_Não, mas você dando a permissão seria mais educado._".

John rolou os olhos e expirou com um ar de desaprovação pela presença de Derek. Ele não estava com disposição para conversar no momento, ainda mais com Derek, que sempre desprezou Cameron.

Derek observou as pilhas de papel espalhadas e pôde imaginar o que John ficou fazendo em todas essas horas que esteve dentro do quarto. Ele retirou alguns papéis que estavam em cima de uma cadeira e sentou-se, olhando para John por alguns segundos antes que o garoto quebrasse o silêncio:

"_Então... Você vai falar alguma coisa ou vai ficar só me olhando?_".

"_John, eu entendo como você..._".

"_Não, Derek, você não entende! Você não tem como entender, portanto, não me venha com essa conversa fiada de que você sabe como eu me sinto, mas que eu preciso superar! Você não sabe como eu me sinto e eu não preciso superar! Eu __**não quero**__ superar!_".

"_Eu entendo mais do que você pensa, John! Ou você se esqueceu que eu tive de agüentar Kyle ter partido?_". Ok, John não esperava por isso! Ele nunca havia pensado nisso, em como Derek ficou ao saber que Kyle havia partido e não mais voltaria.

"_Você deve estar soltando fogos de artifício por dentro, não é?! Agora que Cameron foi embora! Era isso que você queria todo esse tempo. Que eu ficasse longe dela! Bem você conseguiu o que queria, não foi?!_".

"_Acredite, John, tudo que eu menos quero é você assim. Você é meu General, eu sigo você, as suas ordens. Você não nos é útil nesse estado, John! Você não tem condições de liderar ninguém assim. Você é meu sobrinho, John... eu não gosto de ver você sofrendo._". Derek tomou fôlego antes de continuar: "_Você me lembra seu pai quando tinha sua idade, chorando por causa da guerra. Eu me lembro do rosto de dor que ele fazia ao ver alguém morrer, o quanto ele sofria com isso. Eu vejo isso em seus olhos, John: a mesma dor, o mesmo sofrimento, a sensação de tristeza. Acredite, John, eu não quero ver você assim._".

"_E como eu posso não ficar assim, Derek? Ela se foi... para sempre! Eles a levaram embora. Tiraram tudo de mim. O que sobrou para mim aqui, agora? Qual a razão para lutar?_".

"_Nós, John! Sua mãe, eu, a raça humana. Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, nem todos os motivos têm de ser 'os __**seus**__ motivos'. Essa não é só a __**sua**__ guerra._", Derek disse com tom firme para John.

"_E o que você quer que eu faça? A esqueça? Espere por 20 anos até encontrá-la de novo no futuro?_".

"_Eu quero que você faça uma escolha, John. A mais difícil que você já teve de fazer até hoje; e a mais importante também. Isso vai afetar não só a sua vida, mas a de todos._".

"_Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, Derek._".

"_O que estou perguntando, John, é simples: você está pronto para ser um General e tomar a decisão que você crê ser a correta e lutar até a morte para defendê-la? Está pronto para abrir mão de tudo que você considera importante para se dedicar a uma missão? Você está pronto para tomar uma decisão e agüentar todas as conseqüências dela, mesmo que ela machuque as pessoas que você ama? Em poucas palavras: você está pronto para ser John Connor?_".

"_Se isso me ajudar a encontrar Cameron, sim!_".

"_Você tem certeza, John?_".

"_Olhe para mim, Derek. Eu nunca falei tão sério em minha vida! Eu já a escolhi sobre todos uma vez e farei isso de novo. Eu sempre a escolherei! Agora e sempre!_".

"_Muito bem, John! Se é o que você diz. Essa é a sua escolha. Espero que você tenha falado sério sobre agüentar as conseqüências dela._", Derek falou, abaixando o tom de voz na última frase.

"_Essa é a minha decisão, Derek! Aceite!_", ele respondeu com a firmeza que Derek não estava acostumado a ver neste John, mas que reconhecia sempre que falava com seu General. "_Então, como isso vai me ajudar a encontrar Cameron?_".

"_Você lembra que sempre que me perguntavam qual era minha missão dada por você para este tempo eu dizia que você havia me mandado para cá para 'esperar', mas não sabia 'pelo quê'? Pois é, era mentira. Você me mandou de volta para cá com vários outros integrantes da Resistência. Você os viu mortos quando foi até nosso apartamento. Eles eram cientistas, John! Você me mandou com eles para protegê-los, eu era seu melhor soldado. Infelizmente, eu não cumpri esse papel muito bem, como você pôde perceber. Um desses cientistas era Andy Goode..._".

"_Espere... você quer dizer 'o' Andy Goode? Aquele com quem minha mãe saía? Quem inventou..._".

"_O 'Turco', sim. No futuro, ele usava o nome 'Billy Wisher'. Eu o conheci em um campo de concentração, nós escapamos juntos de lá e ele me falou que tinha inventado o 'Turco' e que foi essa sua invenção que deu origem a Skynet. Ele se sentia culpado por ter criado a origem da guerra que lutávamos. Quando você o convocou para nossa missão, ele não pensou duas vezes em aceitar._".

"_Que missão era essa?_".

"_Você mandou nossos melhores cientistas para cá. Era o único jeito de criar o que você queria neste tempo._".

"_E o que era isso, Derek?! Conte de uma vez!_".

"_Uma máquina do tempo, John! Isso que nós viemos fazer. Construir uma máquina do tempo aqui, no presente, exatamente em um local onde tínhamos uma base no futuro. Para o caso de todos os nossos esforços falhassem e Skynet conseguisse colocar as mãos em você ou algo assim. Para evitar o Dia do Julgamento, como sempre._".

"_O quê?_ _Espere... o quê? Você está me dizendo que nós temos uma máquina do tempo aqui? Agora?_".

"_Sim, Andy a construiu antes de morrer._".

"_E como ele saberia como construir uma máquina do tempo?_".

"_Nós encontramos uma no futuro, em um prédio próximo a um campo de concentração que nós chamávamos de 'Caverna do Dragão'. Andy a estudou profundamente para ser capaz de criar uma, aqui no presente._".

"_E por que você não me contou antes?_".

"_Porque eu não tinha certeza se você era John Connor ou John Baum. Agora eu tenho!_", Derek respondeu com certo ar de admiração nas palavras. Afinal, era com o John Connor das lendas que ele falava no momento.

"_Derek, você está ciente de que eu vou atrás de Cameron utilizando a máquina do tempo, não é?_".

"_Sim, eu sei. Por isso que te contei sobre ela. Eu queria ver se você faria a escolha que devia ser feita. A escolha que John Connor faria._".

"_E eu... fiz a escolha certa?_".

"_Diga-me você... Você é John Connor._".

"_Você me seguirá na minha escolha? Me ajudará a ir atrás de Cameron com a máquina do tempo que vocês construíram_?"_._

"_Sim. 'Viva por John e morra por Connor'!_".

"_Então... eu acho que fiz a escolha certa!_". Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, apenas com os dois examinando um ao outro.

"_Você sabe que... isso pode arruinar suas chances com __**ela**__, não sabe? Ela não vai te perdoar por me ajudar a abandoná-la!_", John perguntou a Derek; obviamente, Derek não precisou perguntar a quem John se referia quando disse "ela".

"_Sim... eu sei._".

"_Então... por que você está me ajudando? Você odiava a Cameron, sempre me quis longe dela e sabe que pode arruinar as chances com minha mãe. Por que você vai me ajudar?_".

"_Porque quando eu aceitei essa missão, John, eu sabia que haveria sacrifícios. Eu vim para cá para me certificar de que quando o General Connor precisasse de uma máquina do tempo ele a tivesse. Essa era minha missão e é isso que vou fazer. Não é só John Connor que tem de tomar decisões que não gostaria e arcar com o peso delas; todos nós, soldados da Resistência, temos de abrir mão do que queremos para cumprir nossa missão. Eu não vim para cá achando que ia conhecer alguém, ser feliz e me casar, construir uma vida. Eu vim para garantir que o meu 'eu' que ainda é criança não tenha que passar pelo que passei, para salvar a mim, Kyle e todos nós; ou ao menos garantir que você vença a guerra logo. Além do mais, já ficou bastante claro que você precisa de Cameron ao seu lado para nos levar a vitória. E por mais que eu odeie ter de pensar nisso, sem estar com ela você não é John Connor, não o nosso General, não o que nós precisamos. Você a ama e apesar de eu nunca falar isso de novo, ela o ama também. Vocês, juntos, nos farão ganhar essa guerra e para isso que estou aqui. Para garantir que nós vençamos. E para isso, você precisa buscá-la, esteja ela onde estiver. Foi para isso que construímos a máquina do tempo e é por isso que eu vou te ajudar, ainda que para isso eu tenha de abrir mão do que desejo... Ainda que estrague tudo com Sarah."_. John ficou algum tempo assimilando aquilo que acabara de ouvir: ele não pensava que Derek o conhecesse tão bem.

"_Certo. E então, quando nós vamos?_".

"_Sarah já está dormindo. Você já está pronto para ir?_".

"_Sim. Eu já nasci pronto!_". Para John, isso não era só uma força de expressão.

Eles se levantaram e sorrateiramente saíram do quarto, descendo as escadas e entraram no carro. Derek estava dirigindo até o local onde haviam construído a máquina do tempo e eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra no meio do caminho: tudo que precisavam dizer já havia sido dito, nada mais era importante.

Eles entravam em uma parte mais pobre e deserta da cidade, repleta de casas mal conservadas e prédios abandonados. Foi justamente na frente de um galpão abandonado que Derek estacionou o carro. Ambos desceram e Derek guiou John para a porta. Ele, então, puxou um tijolo falso que revelou um aparelho parecido com aquele que Cameron usou no banco: uma tela com leitura de retina e um teclado. Derek colocou seus olhos de forma que a máquina pudesse lê-lo e em seguida digitou uma senha.

O portão se abriu e revelou um galpão vazio e uma máquina no centro, com cabos espalhados pelo chão e algumas peças jogadas ao acaso. Derek foi para perto da máquina e ergueu do chão um monitor e um teclado. Ele ligou a máquina e John pôde ver no monitor Derek digitar "_2026_", o ano para o qual Beatrix levou Cameron. O soldado confirmou a operação e apertou o botão para iniciar a seqüência. Não demorou para que os raios e clarões começassem a aparecer.

Derek se afastou da máquina até ficar a uma distância segura e John ficou bem a frente dela. À medida que a bolha ia tomando forma, Derek falou suas últimas palavras para John:

"_Eu segui você até aqui, John. Agora é com você! Espero que você tenha tomado a decisão certa. Pelo seu bem. E pelo bem de todos nós._".

"_Você foi um bom soldado; você foi um bom tio! Mas está na hora de eu começar a lutar minha própria guerra. Você me conhece no futuro: o que meu 'futuro eu' faria?_".

"_O seu 'futuro eu' não está aqui agora; você está! Não existe mais diferença entre ele e você: eu seguiria os dois até a morte. Ambos lutam com Cameron ao seu lado; e se John Connor luta ao lado dela, assim eu também o farei!_".

"_Cuide bem de minha mãe, Derek. Diga a ela que essa foi a minha escolha. Diga a ela que __**eu a amo**_".

"_Eu direi._".

"_Obrigado, Derek! Por tudo._".

"_Obrigado, John!_", Derek falou, batendo continência para seu General.

Enquanto John respondia a continência de Derek com outra, a bolha tomou todo o seu corpo e após um clarão ele havia sumido. Não a tempo de ver a lágrima que seu tio derramou por ele e pela guerra que ele havia começado a lutar.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:**

Esse capítulo não é um capítulo de ação; é um capítulo sentimental, uma espécie de preparação, transição das personagens e da história. Ele prepara a ida de John atrás de Cameron e tudo que isso implica.

Os abraços vão para as pessoas de sempre: aos que lêem e comentam (e aos que não comentam também), à comunidade do Jameron Orkut; à Veri (por insistir em me deixar escrever e não desanimar com o pífio resultado) e à Marina (pela persistente revisão de estilo e conteúdo).


	7. Capítulo VII Elizabeth Dane

**Capítulo VII: **_**Elizabeth Dane**_**.**

**Mesmo Lugar, Diferente 'Quando' (2026).**

A noite estava escura. Neste tempo, não havia mais estrelas no céu, postes nas ruas, luzes de lojas, apartamentos ou casas. Em verdade, não havia mais céu, ruas, lojas, apartamentos ou casas. Só o que havia era terra, ruínas e corpos espalhados pelo chão. Corpos de humanos e máquinas. Não demoraria muito para que qualquer pessoa percebe-se que ali estava sendo travada uma guerra.

A escuridão foi iluminada por algumas pequenas descargas elétricas, que começaram parcas e foram ficando mais fortes e constantes, culminando no surgimento de uma grande bolha de energia. Em alguns poucos segundo, a bolha se foi, voltando a escuridão a tomar conta do ambiente. Mas a luz havia deixado algo lá, algo que não estava antes: um garoto, nu e desorientado.

John Connor era seu nome, lutar era seu destino. Ele não era dali, aquele não era o seu tempo; não ainda. A guerra que ele via pela primeira vez diante dos seus olhos não ainda a sua guerra, não era por ela que ele estava ali. O motivo de ele ter cruzado a fronteira do tempo era bem mais nobre: amor. Mas não qualquer tipo de amor: era um tipo daqueles que você só sente uma vez na vida. Alguns o chamariam de "amor verdadeiro" ou "alma gêmea". Poderia até parecer clichê para alguns críticos mais niilistas, mas a vida não prima pela originalidade e o destino não é um escritor criativo. No fim dos acontecimentos, a busca de todas as pessoas é pela mesma coisa: amor; o que muda são as atitudes que alguns tomam para encontrá-lo: enquanto uns o buscam em si mesmo, outros o buscam em outras pessoas; enquanto alguns desistem ao passar por tribulações, outros atravessam todas as fronteiras para encontrá-lo. Até mesmo a fronteira mais difícil de atravessar: o tempo.

John olhou com atenção o local onde estava e a imagem não lhe era agradável: uma pequena amostra do destino que lhe aguardava e do qual ficava cada vez mais impossível de fugir. Mas o momento não era para se pensar no futuro (ou presente, a depender do ponto de vista), John tinha que se focar no motivo de estar ali: Cameron!

Entretanto, sair sozinho nesta terra desconhecida repleta de máquinas feitas para matar incessantemente atrás de qualquer humano existente não era uma idéia muito sábia. Ele precisava encontrar alguém, algum humano da Resistência para ajudá-lo. Afinal, ele era John Connor, o General! Eles **teriam** de obedecê-lo.

John saiu de onde estava e andou alguns metros até avistar as ruínas de algo que parecia ser uma antiga fábrica. Talvez John encontrasse alguma coisa lá dentro, quem sabe algumas roupas antigas: andar nu por aí não era uma coisa que ele quisesse fazer.

O garoto entrou nos escombros e começou a procurar por alguma coisa que pudesse usar. Após revirar alguns tonéis, esteiras e máquinas enferrujadas, ele achou uma calça e um casaco que por mais incrível que pudesse parecer estavam bem conservados.

Ele se vestiu rapidamente e estava se preparando para sair da fábrica a fim de encontrar alguém para ajudá-lo em sua busca por Cameron, mas quando estava se virando para ir em direção a "porta", ouviu o barulho de alguém (ou alguma coisa) se aproximando e procurou se esconder atrás dos barris que estavam próximos.

Os barulhos iam ficando mais próximos e John começou a pensar se ele iria morrer assim: acuado, em um futuro estranho e sem encontrar Cameron. Ele tinha de ser realista: se fosse mesmo um robô, ele não teria chances nenhuma em uma luta contra a máquina.

Os sons já estavam bem perto de John, ele podia perceber que estava revirando os barris, como se estivesse atrás dele, como se soubesse que ele estava escondido ali. À medida que ia se aproximando perigosamente de John, ele ouviu:

"_Diabos, onde foi parar minha roupa? Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que as tinha deixado aqui neste barril!_".

John achou aquela voz extremamente familiar, embora ainda não a houvesse reconhecido. Foi então que outra voz apareceu:

"_Calma, __**Derek**__! Ela tem que estar por aqui, em algum lugar. Você tem certeza que foi nesse barril?_".

"_Claro que sim, __**Mini Martin**__. Tenho certeza absoluta._".

Era isso! A voz era de Derek, seu tio. Ele não poderia ter encontrado um aliado melhor. Enquanto Derek revirava as coisas atrás de sua roupa, John levantou e se revelou aos dois. Derek apontou o rifle de plasma que trazia consigo para John.

"_Quem diabos é você? E por que está com a minha roupa?_".

"_Meu nome é Connor, John Connor._".

"_Connor?_ _Nunca ouvi falar de você._". John não entendeu como Derek não podia conhecê-lo, afinal era o líder da Resistência. Mas, pensando um pouco melhor sobre isso ele percebeu o seguinte: viajando no tempo, ele pulou o Dia do Julgamento e, conseqüentemente, não pôde fundar a Resistência; mas obviamente alguém tinha feito isso no seu lugar.

"_Você é Reese, não é?! Derek Reese, irmão de Kyle Reese._".

"_Sim! Você conhece meu irmão?_".

"_Pode-se dizer que ele é um velho amigo._".

"_Bem, ele está em uma missão da Resistência agora, mas quando ele voltar nós podemos confirmar isso._".

"_Você poderia abaixar a arma, por favor?_".

"_Não até ter a certeza de que você não é um metal. Mini Martin, peça que ela venha aqui e que traga o cachorro com ela._".

O jovem saiu correndo para cumprir a ordem de Derek e alguns minutos depois retornou e disse a Derek que ela estava vindo.

Saindo da escuridão e entrando na fábrica, John vê alguém se aproximando e seu coração quase sai pela boca quando a moça se revelou: era Cameron! Ele a havia encontrado. Na verdade, ela o havia encontrado, voltado para ele. John não podia conter tanta felicidade.

Mas os segundos iniciais de euforia, John pôde perceber algumas coisas diferentes em Cameron: seu andar era mais "solto", não havia aquele jeito robótico de andar; o seu rosto não era "inexpressivo" e seu olhar não era "invasivo" como antes; mas acima de tudo isso, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: Derek e o outro humano pareciam extremamente confortáveis na presença dela e o cachorro não latia.

Ela foi se aproximando dos três humanos e ao chegar mais perto de John, se abaixou, fez um carinho na cabeça do cachorro e sorriu para John. O coração de John se derreteu ao ver aquele sorriso do qual ele tanto sentia falta, o sorriso pelo qual ele deixou tudo para trás, o sorriso que ele **amava**.

Quando o cachorro farejou John e confirmou que ele não era uma máquina, os três integrantes da Resistência foram apresentados por Derek:

"_Desculpe John, mas com as máquinas por aí e com esses novos Exterminadores, nunca é demais ter precaução. Bem, eu sou o Derek, como você mesmo disse há pouco. Esse aqui é Martin Bedell, ou como nós o chamamos, Mini Martin._".

"_Você é o Martin Bedell que fez Escola Militar?_".

"_Não, esse é outro Martin. É por isso que me chamam de "Mini Martin", porque sou mais novo do que ele. Bem mais novo, na verdade. O Martin a que você se refere está em missão junto com Kyle._".

"_Chega, Mini Martin. Ele pode não ser uma máquina, mas não precisa saber de tudo sobre nós._", Derek interrompeu.

"_Eu sou Allison_", a voz que John conhecia muito bem falou.

Aquilo era desconcertante para ele. Ela era tão igual a Cameron e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Seu corpo, seu rosto, seu sorriso, sua voz, tudo era de Cameron, mas com uma roupagem distinta. Suas palavras tinham um calor e uma suavidade que não estavam presentes na de Cameron. John já havia se conformado com o fato dela não ser Cameron, mas era impossível não fazer o paralelo entre as duas.

Como elas podiam ser tão parecidas e por que o nome "Allison" não lhe era estranho? Após pensar e vasculhar sua memória, John se lembrou: no dia em que Cameron "surtou" e pensou ser uma menina de verdade e foi parar em um abrigo com outra garota, sem se lembrar de nada, ela disse que seu nome era "Allison"; "Allison de Palmdale", ela disse. Uma coisa ficou clara, então, para John: Skynet havia criado Cameron com base nesta garota.

"_Você não vai me dizer o seu nome, querido? Isso não é educado._", a voz dela a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"_Oh, desculpe! Meu nome é Connor, John Connor._".

"_É um nome bonito. Um nome bonito para um dono bonito._", ela respondeu rindo. Se John estivesse racionando direito, ele suporia que ela estava interessada nele, mas no momento, tudo era muito confuso.

"_Então, John, o que você faz aqui? E como você sabe tanto sobre nós? Como sabe de mim, do meu irmão, de Martin?_".

"_Eu os conheci. Antes do Dia do Julgamento._".

"_Mas você tinha quantos anos antes do Dia J? Um, dois? Você é bastante jovem._".

"_É... Eu... Sou mais velho do que aparento._".

"_Hum... Sei. E você é de onde? Você é da Resistência ou é um dos 'ratos' que vivem nos túneis por aí?_".

"_Na verdade, nem um nem outro, mas eu gostaria de me juntar a vocês._".

"_E o que você sabe sobre Exterminadores? Como você pode me ajudar?_".

"_Bem, eu sou muito bom com computadores e sei muitas coisas sobre Exterminadores. Eu já me encontrei com alguns ao longo dos anos, e como vocês podem ver, ainda estou vivo._".

"_É, isso é um bom ponto._", Mini Martin confirmou.

"_Você será muito bem vindo, John. Se quiser, eu posso te mostrar as coisas e te interar dos acontecimentos da Resistência._", Allison se ofereceu.

"_Errr... Obrigado._". John ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre a sósia de Cameron, mas de uma coisa ele já tinha certeza: ela era bastante "oferecida".

"_Bem, nós não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. É melhor nós voltarmos para a base. Você se juntará a nós?_", Derek perguntou para John.

"_Sim, Derek, eu vou._", o garoto respondeu.

Os quatro saíram do prédio em ruínas e cuidadosamente foram trilhando seu caminho até a base da Resistência, fazendo o melhor possível para não serem vistos pelas máquinas. John não pôde deixar de notar a imensa quantidade de corpos e sangue espalhados pelo chão.

A cor do sangue era vermelha com um carmesim caindo depressa e no momento John queria ser levado pelo vento assim. Ele já havia atravessado tantas barreiras apenas evitando ouvir quem o dizia que o seu amor não era forte o bastante e que o mundo era muito maior. Mas abraçando um futuro tão imprevisível e se atendo a um desejo obstinado, as cores de seu coração que não se desbotam, John ergueria para a luz.

Após uma longa, perigosa, calculada e extenuante caminhada os quatro humanos e o cachorro chegaram a uma duna. Derek fez uma pequena averiguação do território e ao ver que estava "limpo", passou a mão na areia, revelando uma pequena fechadura, na qual ele enfiou uma chave. Assim que rodou a fechadura, ele abriu uma porta escondida sob a terra, revelando um longo túnel, no qual os três entraram e John os seguiu.

Os quatro iam adentrando cada vez mais fundo no túnel, passando por várias pessoas sujas, famílias inteiras aparentemente sem nada para fazer, sem esperanças de dias melhores. Allison notou o olhar de John sobre eles:

"_Eles são os 'ratos' de túneis. Pessoas que não participam da Resistência, não são soldados, mas vivem aqui conosco. É melhor você não manter muito contato com eles. Apesar de alguns deles serem ótimos guias, eles poderiam te matar até mesmo por comida. Acredite, isso já aconteceu._".

"_Oh! Obrigado por explicar._", John respondeu instintivamente.

"_Você é sempre bem-vindo, querido._".

"_Então, onde estamos indo?_".

"_Derek deve estar te levando até nosso superior."_.

"_Quer dizer que vocês têm um líder?_".

"_Todos respondem a alguém, John. Até mesmo Derek._".

"_E quem ele é?_".

"_Você já vai descobrir._".

Assim que Allison falou isso, não demorou mais que alguns passos para que eles chegassem à frente de uma porta com dois guardas armados, que John não precisou olhar duas vezes para perceber se tratarem de dois T-600.

Os dois olharam para Derek, que os olhou de volta e falou rispidamente:

"_Eu preciso entrar. E ele também_.".

Os dois T-600 se afastaram da porta e permitiram com que Derek a abrisse. Ele parou exatamente na porta olhou para John e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que John o seguisse, o que ele fez embora apreensivamente.

A sala era bem modesta: pouca iluminação, algumas cadeiras, uma mesa grande próxima a parede com alguns enfeites em cima, alguns livros em uma estante e mapas espalhados pelo chão e na mesa, e uma cama coberta com lençóis em um dos cantos; mas nenhum sinal de alguém dentro. Enquanto John vasculhava a sala com os olhos, uma voz adocicada surgiu da direção da estante:

"_Quem está aí?_", a voz perguntou.

"_Sou eu... Derek!_".

"_O que você quer, Derek?_".

"_Eu achei um de nós andando por aí. Ele quer se juntar a nós. Então, eu o trouxe até aqui para você ver o que ele pode fazer pela Resistência._".

Ao Derek falar isso, John pôde ouvir sons de passos. Aos poucos, foi saindo da penumbra onde ficava a estante uma mulher de estatura mediana, jeito imponente, pele branca e cabelos longos.

"_Hum... Que interessante. Quem é você, rapaz? Qual seu nome?_", a moça perguntou, examinando o garoto com curiosidade.

"_Connor, senhora! John Connor!_", John não sabia dizer o porquê, mas tinha a nítida sensação de já ter visto aquela pessoa antes. Isso parecia impossível, afinal, ele havia chegado ali há poucas horas, mas era como se ele a conhecesse. E por mais estranho que soasse, ele tinha a impressão de que ela pensava a mesma coisa pela curiosidade com a qual ela o olhava.

"_Derek, você pode nos dar licença?_".

"_Você tem certeza de que isto é..._".

"_Por favor, Derek._".

"_Tudo bem..._", Derek falou quase como uma reclamação.

Assim que Derek saiu, a mulher começou a se aproximar de John. Ela circulou ao redor dele, analisando-o e depois voltou a ficar a frente dele, um pouco afastada e se escorou na mesa.

"_Eu me lembro de você, John!_".

"_Eu... Não creio que isso... Seja possível._".

"_Eu tenho certeza que sim... Você me ensinou a amarrar os meus cadarços: 'O esquilo corre ao redor da árvore, depois ele mergulha no buraco e sai do outro lado'._".

De repente John se lembrou de onde a conhecia: ela era a menina no consultório do Dr. Sherman. Ele agora podia ver com clareza a imagem da criança em seu rosto e compará-la com a mulher a sua frente: ela mantinha as sardas no rosto e o cabelo vermelho como fogo, bem como a pureza na voz e o jeito meigo no olhar, ainda que endurecida pela vida que agora ela levava.

"_Eu me lembro de você também. Do consultório do Dr. Sherman, você fazia sessões lá com sua mãe. O seu nome é... É..._".

"_Savannah._", ela completou.

"_Isso. Savannah... Desculpe._".

"_Não tem problemas, John. Eu lembro que você fazia terapia com o Dr. Sherman junto com sua mãe e sua irmã. Por sinal, sua irmã me dava arrepios. Eles... sobreviveram?_".

"_Eu perdi contato com a minha mãe há algum tempo atrás. Minha 'irmã' está desaparecida._".

"_Sinto muito em ouvir isso, John. Mas... Como é possível que você esteja assim? Você parece que não envelheceu um ano sequer, e naquele tempo eu era apenas uma criança. Você pode me explicar isso?_".

"_Eu acho que sim, mas não sei se você acreditaria._".

"_Teste-me. Eu posso ser mais receptiva do que você pensa._".

"_Eu... Viajei no tempo._".

"_Hum... Entendo... Você veio do passado para nosso tempo?_".

"_Isso._".

"_E por que você faria isso?_".

"_Para... salvar minha... 'irmã'._".

"_A sua irmã que era um robô?_".

"_O quê? Como você..._".

"_Eu era uma criança, John, mas eu me lembro de como ela era. Depois que eu comecei a conhecer Exterminadores, eu me lembrei do jeito dela e liguei os pontinhos. A questão é: por que você fez tudo isso para salvá-la?_".

"_Porque eu... eu..._".

"_Você a ama. Eu também lembro como você olhava para ela. Esse tipo de olhar é raro hoje em dia. Mas como sua robô veio parar aqui? Ou melhor: como você tinha uma robô naquele tempo? Antes mesmo da Skynet existir?_".

"_Eu a mandei do futuro para me proteger._".

"_Espere, eu me perdi... Você o quê?_".

"_Eu era o líder da Resistência no Futuro. A Skynet construiu máquinas do tempo para matar minha mãe antes de eu nascer, mas eu consegui tomar uma base da Skynet que continha uma máquina do tempo e mandei uma pessoa para proteger minha mãe. Como você pode deduzir, eu nasci, mas Skynet continuou a mandar máquinas atrás de mim. Minha 'irmã', Cameron, foi uma das máquinas reprogramadas que eu enviei para me proteger._".

"_E como ela veio parar aqui?_".

"_Ela foi trazida por outra máquina. Ela lutou para me salvar e a maldita máquina a pegou._".

"_E como você veio parar aqui?_".

"_Aparentemente, eu enviei alguns cientistas da Resistência para que eles fizessem uma máquina de tempo no 'presente'; ou ao menos aquilo que eu chamava de 'presente'._".

"_Eu imagino que você não tenha vindo para cá para lutar ao nosso lado, mas sim para encontrar Cameron, não é?!_".

"_Sim. Eu vim atrás de Cameron. É com ela que eu me importo._".

"_E você pretende fazer isso sozinho?_".

"_Se for preciso, sim!_".

"_John, ou você é louco de pedra ou você está dizendo a verdade e a pessoa mais corajosa e determinada que eu conheço. De que qualquer forma, você pode nos ser útil. Além do mais, eu não sei explicar o motivo, mas eu confio em você. Você pode chamar Derek aqui?_".

John imediatamente obedeceu a sua comandante, abrindo a porta e chamando Derek, que entrou e se colocou próximo a John, a frente de Savannah.

"_Derek, eu tenho uma nova missão para você e Martin. Agora, você deve seguir John. Ele o dirá o que fazer e aonde ir. Você entendeu?_".

"_Sim, general. Mas isso é prudente? Ele é apenas um garoto e nós nem o conhecemos direito._".

"_Não me chame de general, Derek. Você sabe que não existe hierarquia entre nós. Eu não sou nenhuma líder e nem quero ser. Quanto a John, você confia em mim?_".

"_É claro que sim, Savannah. Nós todos lutamos por você._".

"_Eu confio nele. Você não precisa acreditar nele, confia em mim. Para mim, John é o que eu sou para vocês. Ele é o meu ícone, Derek. Você sabe muito bem que todos nós respondemos a alguém: eu respondo a John._".

"_Certo. Eu seguirei e ajudarei John no que ele me pedir._".

"_Obrigada, Derek._".

"_Mais uma coisa, Savannah_.".

"_Sim, o que é._".

"_Mini Martin está aqui. Ele queria... Falar com você_.".

"_Oh!_", John pôde ver as feições de Savannah se alterando e ficando levemente rubras. "_Diga a ele que... Não posso falar com ele agora. Eu... Falarei com ele mais tarde._".

"_Certo... Eu direi a ele._".

"_Mais alguma coisa, Derek?_".

"_Não, Savannah. Só isso._".

"_Certo. Apresente então as nossas 'acomodações' para John. Não é nenhum hotel de 05 estrelas, mas foi o melhor que conseguimos fazer. Espero que você goste, John._".

"_Eu tenho certeza que vou me virar bem._".

Ambos viraram-se de costas para Savannah e saíram da sala, Derek por último e fechando a porta. Assim que ambos estavam fora da sala, Allison e Martin se levantaram e se aproximaram de ambos. Allison foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

"_Então, John... Você vai ficar conosco? Você vai se juntar a nós?_".

"_Sim, parece que vou._".

"_Que bom!_", Allison disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Aquele" sorriso. "_Estou feliz em ouvir isso._". O sorriso de Allison era como uma navalha cortando o coração de John. Por mais que ele o confortasse por lhe fazer lembrar de Cameron, ele sabia que ela **não** era a sua amada, não importa o quanto elas fossem iguais. Não era a ela que John amava, e aquele sorriso só o fazia lembrar-se de quanta falta ele sentia de sua ciborgue.

"_Allison, Savannah pediu-me para apresentar as instalações para John. Por que você não faz isso por mim? Tenho certeza que você será uma guia bem melhor do que eu. Além do mais, eu tenho outras coisas mais urgentes para fazer._".

"_Claro, Derek! Eu iria adorar._",ela disse virando-se para John.

Dizendo isso, Derek fez um sinal com a cabeça para John e virou-se de costas, pegando um dos corredores e se afastou deles. Allison pegou a mão de John e falou para ele "_Venha, por aqui!_" e praticamente puxou-o enquanto andava em direção a outro corredor.

Allison, John e Martin caminhavam pelas dependências dos humanos refugiados e a garota ia mostrando tudo para John: refeitórios, salas, uma pequena "biblioteca", túneis, até chegar aos "quartos" (que na verdade eram uns cômodos com uma porta improvisada contendo uma chapa parafusada na parede que servia de "cama" e um pequeno móvel para se colocar coisas em cima e que continha algumas poucas gavetas).

"_Este será o seu quarto, John._", Allison o disse. "_O que você acha?_".

"_É... Ok, eu acho._". Allison deu uma gargalhada.

"_É, meio 'morto' não é. Mas nada que um toque feminino não possa consertar. Se você quiser, eu posso arrumá-lo para você._", ela se ofereceu.

"_Certo, podemos ver isso depois._".

"_Ok. Imagino que você deva querer tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, não é?!_".

"_Sim, eu gostaria muito disso._".

"_Eu vou procurar umas roupas para você. Não saia daqui._", Allison falou e deixou John com Martin, para ir atrás de roupas para ele. Assim que ela saiu do alcance da vista deles, Martin virou-se para John e lhe falou:

"_Nunca vi Allison assim. Ela gosta de você. Ela é bonita, cara, e é muito legal, além de uma ótima soldado. Acho que você deveria dar uma chance a ela. Você é um cara de sorte_".

"_Eu não posso, Martin. Eu já estou namorando alguém._".

"_Ah! É mesmo, tigrão? E quem ela é?_".

"_O nome dela é Cameron._".

"_Cameron? O nome não me é estranho. Eu me lembro de ter conhecido uma Cameron quando era criança. Mas é de um tempo de minha infância que eu não consigo me lembrar muito bem; minha mãe disse que foi porque tive um trauma. O fato é que eu não consigo me lembrar de alguns dias de minha infância. Só me lembro de dois nomes: Cameron e Sarah. Elas me ajudaram a escapar de um seqüestrador, mas não lembro nada mais que isso. Rostos, vozes, tudo foi meio que bloqueado. Mas eu lembro que gostei muito de Sarah, me sentia seguro com ela._". Logicamente John sabia de quem ele estava falando. Ele era o Martin que Cameron e Sarah foram salvar de um Exterminador que estava atrás do Martin que ajudaria John com estratégias militares no futuro.

"_Não creio que você a conheça. Se você não me conhecia, com certeza não vai conhecê-la._".

"_E onde ela está agora?_".

"_Nós... Nos perdemos um do outro há alguns dias atrás, enquanto lutávamos com alguns metais. A esta altura, eu imagino que ela já esteja como prisioneira em algum campo de concentração. Eu estava procurando por ela quando vocês me acharam. Eu imagino que ela deva estar por aí. Espero que ela esteja bem._".

"_Cara, eu sinto muito. Se você precisar de alguém para te ajudar a achá-la pode contar comigo. E com Derek também: ele tem esse jeito meio durão, mas tem um bom coração. E acima de tudo, ele odeia ver um de nós nas mãos das máquinas. Se deixassem, ele iria em todos os campos de concentração sozinho e tentaria tirar todos de lá._".

"_Muito obrigado, Martin. Isso significa muito para mim._".

"_Não tem de que, John. Me diga uma coisa: você a viu?_".

"_Quem?_".

"_Savannah. Você a viu?_".

"_Sim._".

"_Ela é linda, não é?!_".

"_Sim, eu creio que sim._".

"_Derek a avisou que eu queria falar com ela?_".

"_Sim, ela disse que não podia te atender naquela hora e iria te atender depois._".

"_Sei..._".

"_Me diga, Martin: como Savannah virou a líder de vocês?_".

"_Na verdade, a mãe dela, Catherine era a líder de nossa célula da Resistência. Desde o Dia do Julgamento, ela andou agrupando os humanos que achava e criou esta nossa célula e conseguiu contato com várias outras pessoas espalhadas pelo mundo que também lutavam com as máquinas. Ela virou uma espécie de ícone da Resistência não só para nós daqui, mas para todos. Há uns dois anos atrás, ela infelizmente morreu e Savannah 'tomou seu lugar'._".

"_Como ela morreu? As máquinas a pegaram?_".

"_Não, ataque cardíaco. Ela não deu às máquinas o 'gostinho' de tocarem nenhum dos seus dedos vis de metais sequer em um dos fios de seu cabelo vermelho._".

"_Sinto muito. Mas e Savannah? Ela é a líder, agora?_".

"_Sim, ela é nossa líder. Nós lutamos e morremos por ela._".

"_Mas ela disse a Derek que não era líder de vocês._".

"_Porque ela não acredita nisso de um ser humano 'mandar' em outros. Ela quer que nós a vejamos como uma igual. Ela não pediu para ser nossa líder, nós é a que vemos assim. Ela pode não ter escolhido isso, mas nós a escolhemos. Ela pode não se achar nossa líder, nossa general, mas ela é! Porque nós confiamos nela e a seguiríamos sempre e a todo lugar, até mesmo à morte. Isso é que é ser um líder._".

"_Mas... Existe algo entre vocês dois?_".

"_Bem... É complicado... Nós já ficamos juntos algumas vezes, quando Catherine estava viva. Mas depois que ela morreu, Savannah começou a carregar todo o peso do mundo nas suas costas e não me deixou ajudá-la a carregá-los. Ela diz que é perigoso para nós mantermos um relacionamento e que não suportaria me ver machucado. Mas... Eu a amo, e sei que ela me ama também._".

"_Martin, a melhor coisa que eu posso te falar é para que você não desista. Eu demorei muito para perceber o que sentia por Cameron e mais tempo ainda para aceitar meus sentimentos. O tempo que passamos juntos foi o melhor de toda minha vida e agora que estamos separados, não passa um só segundo sem que eu não me arrependa profundamente de não ter ficado com ela desde que eu percebi que a amava. Eu não quero isso para você ou Savannah._".

"_Quanto a isso você pode ficar tranqüilo, John. Eu nunca desistirei dela._".

"_Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Martin._".

Após John falar isso, ele viu Allison se aproximando dos dois e eles rapidamente pararam de falar, observando-a até ela chegar ao lugar onde eles estavam.

"_Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?_", ela perguntou para os dois, ao perceber a abrupta interrupção na conversa.

"_Não, não. Nada importante._", Martin respondeu.

"_Sei._ _Então, John! Aqui estão roupas limpas que acho que serviram em você. Se você quiser tomar um banho e vesti-las._".

"_Sim, eu quero, mas... Aqui não tem chuveiro._".

"_Oh! É verdade. Bem, tem um no meu quarto. Se você quiser usá-lo... Eu o empresto para você._".

"_Eu... Vou deixar vocês a sós._", Martin falou. "_Até mais John. Não se esqueça de minha proposta. Qualquer coisa, pode me avisar._", ele falou, virando-se para os dois e indo embora.

"_Então, John?! Você vai querer usar o chuveiro?_".

"_Hum... Sim, eu vou!_".

"_Então venha comigo até meu quarto._". Ela se virou e seguiu, mas percebeu que John não foi junto com ela. Allison, então, se virou e disse para John, em um tom jocoso: "_Calma, John, eu só estou lhe emprestando o chuveiro que está no meu quarto. Não vou entrar no chuveiro com você ou pedir que passe a noite em meu quarto._".

"_Ce-certo..._", John respondeu, encabulado.

Eles tomaram seu passo pelos corredores até o quarto de Allison: era um pouco maior que o de John, mais limpo, arrumado e tinha um "banheiro".

"_Bem razoável, hein?!_", ela perguntou.

"_Realmente. Muito melhor que o meu._", John respondeu. Allison riu e lhe disse:

"_É como eu já te disse, John: nada que um toque feminino não resolva. Eu percebo que falta um toque feminino em sua vida. Nós podemos trabalhar nisso, depois._".

"_Eu acho melhor eu ir tomar logo meu banho._", John desconversou.

"_Certo... O chuveiro é bem ali, como você pode ver. O banheiro não tem porta, então, eu vou para o seu quarto. Ok?_".

"_Ok. Assim que eu acabar aqui eu irei para lá._".

"_Eu estarei esperando ansiosamente._" ela respondeu com um tom provocativo e um sorriso malicioso. Aquele sorriso... Cada vez que ela sorria era uma aflição para John.

Allison deixou John a sós, no quarto dela e saiu fechando a porta. John olhou rapidamente pelo quarto para ter uma noção melhor sobre aquela menina, a "origem" de Cameron. A semelhança era notável: o jeito de se vestir, o esmero com que cuida da aparência, a decoração do quarto. Parece que Cameron não havia "herdado" só a aparência de Allison, como algumas de suas características também. Todas iguais e tão desiguais!

John tirou suas roupas e dirigiu-se ao chuveiro, ligando-o e verificando a temperatura da água: ela estava fria, como tudo neste tempo... Tudo era frio, faltava calor. O calor que John constantemente sentia ao lado de Cameron e que não sentia ao lado de Allison ou de qualquer outra pessoa ou máquina.

Ele tomou coragem e entrou embaixo d'água, rezando para que as gotas que caiam lavassem sua alma, levassem embora tudo que John sentia: seu sofrimento, a falta de ele constantemente sentia, medo, dor, tristeza. Saudades! A água que caia do chuveiro poderia lavar tudo isso? Levar todos esses sentimentos para o ralo? Provavelmente não, mas isso não impediria John de esperar por isso.

Esse tempo era estranho. Era esse o futuro que o aguardava? O futuro do qual ele tentou fugir? Não, não podia ser! Porque em todos os futuros possíveis que John pensou, em **todos **Cameron estava ao seu lado. Fosse lutando contra a Skynet, fosse impedindo a guerra de começar e vivendo o resto da vida em paz, fosse morrendo em missão: de todas as formas, não havia um futuro para John sem Cameron.

O que era isso que ele vivia agora, então? "_Não é o futuro, é o presente. Meu futuro __**é com Cameron**__, voltando ao passado. Ela é meu passado, meu futuro e será meu presente de novo._". De fato, era para isso que John estava aqui: foi por ela que ele trocou seu presente ao lado de Derek e Sarah por esse estranho "presente no futuro", longe de tudo e de todos. Foi por Cameron que ele adiantou algo do qual ele tentou fugir a vida toda: a guerra. Por ela ele lutaria e seria um general. Por ela ele mudaria o passado, o presente e o futuro. Por ela, ele iria até o futuro.

John se lembra muito bem, como se fosse amanhã, o Sol nascendo sem saber o que iria iluminar. Ele abriu seu coração como se fosse um motor e na hora de montar, sobraram peças pelo chão. Mas mesmo assim ele foi à luta, ele quis pagar para ver. Aonde leva essa loucura? Qual a lógica do sistema? Quais seriam nossas armas? O que diziam os poemas? Afinal de contas, o que o trouxe até aqui? Medo ou coragem? Talvez nenhum dos dois... O tempo nos faz esquecer o que nos trouxe aqui. Mas John se lembra muito bem, como se fosse amanhã.

Á água caindo do chuveiro não poderia lavar o sofrimento de John, pois desde que ele não esteve ao lado de Cameron, ele rezava por tempestades para esconder as lágrimas que ele tentava esconder.

Assim como Cameron por diversas vezes chorou por ele, até mesmo ao declarar seu amor da primeira vez, agora era a hora de John chorar por Cameron. E foi o que ele fez agora: chorou por Cameron. E passou bastante tempo chorando por ela, até as lágrimas se misturarem com a água que o banhava.

Estar ali, tomando banho no quarto de Allison, não ajudava na compreensão de John, nem tornava a situação mais fácil. Em verdade, tornava tudo mais difícil. Afinal, ficar com Allison era o mais fácil: ela estava interessada, ela era humana e era igual a Cameron. Realmente era o mais fácil, mas... ela **não era Cameron**, por mais que ela fosse fisicamente igual a ela. Allison não tinha vivido com John, não possuía a inocência que Cameron tinha, não tinhas as dúvidas sobre as coisas mais básicas da vida, não precisava de John para lhe explicar o mundo, não havia lutado ao lado, não confiava nele como ela. Não tinha por ele **os sentimentos** que Cameron tinha. Não, ela não era Cameron! E por mais que ela fosse a escolha fácil, John não a faria. Ele já havia feito a escolha mais difícil ao atravessar o tempo e não iria "facilitar" tudo agora. Como ele mesmo já havia dito: ele **sempre** escolheria Cameron!

John desligou o chuveiro, se enxugou e colocou a roupa que Allison havia lhe entregado. Ele saiu do quarto dela e pôs-se a caminho do seu, passando pelos corredores e observando cada centímetro das instalações; ele não podia evitar, era um de seus vícios, ensinado por Sarah: sempre analise o ambiente a procura de saídas, passagens e ameaças.

Depois de caminhar um pouco, ele parou em frente à porta do seu quarto, que estava fechada, mas dava para ver uma parca iluminação pela fresta entre a porta e o chão. John ficou alguns segundos parado, sem abrir a porta ou adentrar no quarto: ele sabia quem estava lá dentro e o que ela queria. Ele sabia que ela não desistiria facilmente e que ele devia ser forte e manter a sua escolha com convicção, ele não podia fraquejar.

Mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer, ainda mais com alguém que era praticamente igual à Cameron. Ele iria conseguir? Só havia um jeito de descobrir.

**Residência dos Connor (Manhã, 2007).**

O dia amanheceu e Sarah já estava de pé, sentada no sofá da sala, com um copo de uísque na mão e uma arma em cima de um criado-mudo. Ela estava esperando por ele, que havia sumido no meio da noite e até agora não havia retornado. E ele não havia ido sozinho, Sarah já havia percebido isso também. Ela tinha uma idéia do que eles foram fazer e isso a deixava ainda mais apreensiva. Essa seria uma conversa difícil.

Sarah ouviu o barulho do carro sendo estacionado e alguns segundos depois Derek entrou em casa, rápido e com jeito afoito. Assim que ele adentrava a sala, encontrou Sarah em pé, com uma arma apontada para ele.

"_Você quer me matar de susto, Sarah?_".

"_Acredite, Derek, se eu for matar você, não será de susto. Você tem dois minutos para me dizer o que foi fazer no meio da noite com John e onde ele está._".

"_Sarah, abaixe essa arma e vamos conversar como adultos._".

"_Um minuto e quarenta e cinco segundos. Eu não estou brincando._". Derek percebeu a obstinação no rosto de Sarah e deu um suspiro antes de começar:

"_Você tem mesmo certeza que quer saber? Você não vai gostar da verdade._".

"_Qual parte do não estou brincando você não entendeu, Derek?_", ela falou com tom de voz alterado e pressionando um pouco do gatilho com o dedo.

"_Eu o ajudei... A ir atrás de Cameron._".

"_Você o quê?_", ela gritou. "_O que você tem nessa sua cabeça, Derek?! Como assim você o ajudou a ir atrás de Cameron? Ela foi para o futuro, como ele pode ter ido atrás dela?_".

"_Eu tinha uma máquina do tempo._".

"_O quê? E você não achou que nós tínhamos de saber disso? Não achou que isso era importante?_".

"_John me disse para não contar para ninguém, nem mesmo para ele, enquanto a hora não chegasse._".

"_Você quer dizer então que... John... Foi para o futuro atrás de Cameron e você o ajudou? Você ajudou meu filho a ir atrás da 'vadia de metal', como você a chama._".

"_Sim._".

"_Você está louco, Derek?! Você perdeu o juízo? Você deixou John ir ao futuro sozinho? Você levou John para longe de mim? Eu podia matar você agora por isso. Eu __**devia**__ matar você agora mesmo por isso._".

"_Sim, você podia. Mas você não vai, porque você sabe que essa foi a coisa certa._".

"_Não faça jogos comigo, Derek! Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo, de fazer isso com John._".

"_Eu tive bons motivos para fazê-lo._".

"_E por que você fez isso? Por que você o tirou de mim? Você me traiu, Derek._".

"_Eu não gostei disso mais do que você, Sarah, mas tinha de ser feito. Você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de abrir mão de seu filho para que ele se tornasse o General. Mas você também sabe que não seria eu ou você que o transformaríamos nesse guerreiro, nesse líder; nossa parte nisso já havia sido feito. O resto era com ele... E Cameron. Ele já havia dito que iria embora por ela e foi o que ele fez. Eu sou um soldado a serviço da Resistência, a serviço de John. Minha missão era lhe dar a máquina do tempo quando ele precisasse: foi o que eu fiz. Eu deixei com que John fizesse a escolha certa para ele... Para nós... Para toda raça humana. Eu fiz com que John pudesse se tornar o General que ele deve ser. E só ao lado de Cameron ele pode fazer isso. O que eu fiz foi salvar John... E __**nós**_.".

Sarah, ao ouvir as palavras, abaixou a arma e começou a chorar copiosamente. Derek nunca havia a visto chorar e era estranho ver aquela pessoa que parecia uma fortaleza assim tão frágil, vulnerável, tão... **Mulher.** Ele se aproximou dela e a deu um abraço, encostando a cabeça dela em seu ombro, para que ela pudesse usá-lo para chorar. E foi o que ela fez: chorou nos ombros de Derek, molhando toda a camisa que ele usava e finalmente encontrando, após muito tempo, alguém com quem chorar. Derek começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos de Sarah e disse quase como um sussurro.

"_Ele pediu que eu a dissesse que foi a escolha dele e que ele te ama._". Sarah chorou ainda mais forte ao ouvir as palavras que Derek a dizia.

"_Eu também te amo._", foi a resposta de Sarah.

* * *

**Nota do Autor**: _Elizabeth Dane _é o nome de um famoso navio fantasma (não no sentido de assombrado, e sim um daqueles navios que saem do porto, mas nunca chegam ao seu destino, se perdendo no oceano e nunca mais são encontrados em lugar nenhum). Pode-se ver referências a ele no filme "_The Fog_" (no Brasil, "_A Bruma Assassina_") lançado por John Carpenter em 1980, bem como no jogo de RPG para computador: "_Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines_". Como até hoje não se encontrou o navio ou a sua carcaça, nem se tem ao menos notícia do que aconteceu com o navio, o nome "_Elizabeth Dane_" virou uma expressão para designar algo que não pode ser encontrado. Acho que isso explica o título.

Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas com o fim de ano as coisas ficaram uma loucura por aqui. Pretendo voltar ao ritmo de atualização normal!

Abraços para as pessoas usuais: aos leitores, à comunidade Jameron do Orkut, à Veri (por mesmo depois de ver o baixo nível do resultado ainda insiste em me deixar escrever o _plot_ por ela desenvolvido) e à Marina (por ter a paciência de revisar).


	8. Capítulo VIII Quando Chove

**Capítulo VIII: Quando Chove.**

Cameron estava sozinha, no mesmo píer onde tinha ido tirar a foto com John. Ela sentia o vento em seu rosto e brilho do Sol afetando seus olhos, que regulavam suas pupilas para melhor adaptar-se à quantidade de luz, o que fazia com que ela os fechasse levemente.

A sensação era confortante; o leve calor, a brisa passando pela sua pele, seus cabelos ao vento. Tudo isso trazia certa paz no meio de tanta loucura que era a "_vida_" de Cameron. Mas alguma coisa estava errada: John não estava com ela. Ora, ela sabia muito bem que John não podia estar longe; melhor dizendo, **ela** não podia estar longe de John. Cameron nunca sairia sem John, jamais o deixaria sozinho ou desprotegido. E isso não era só por causa de sua missão: era seu desejo.

Eis então que neste píer, Cameron vê John chegar; olho de chama de vela, cabelo de velejar. Pele de fruta cabocla, com a boca de cambucá, peitos de agulha de bússola na trilha do seu olhar. E Cameron foi ancorando nele, naquela ponta de mar. No pano de seu veleiro, veio John deitar; vento eriçava seu pêlo, queimava nela seu olhar. O corpo de tempestade de John rodou o corpo de Cameron no ar; com as mãos de rodamoinho fez o seu barco afundar.

E Cameron que pensou que fazia daquele ventre o seu cais, só percebeu seu naufrágio quando era tarde demais. Ela viu John partindo para voltar nunca mais.

**P****rédio em Local Incerto, Próximo à «Caverna do Dragão» (Madrugada, 2026).**

Os olhos de Cameron se abriram levemente, a luz os machucando, pois suas pupilas ainda não haviam se adaptado à claridade que lhes eram impostas. Ela sabia onde estava; já havia ficado ali uma vez antes, quando foi designada para proteger alguns Infiltradores durante uma reunião entre eles.

Ela se lembrava muito bem daquele prédio e do que havia lá dentro: uma saída; uma esperança para que pudesse reencontrar John.

Por um momento ela tentou se levantar e sair correndo ao encontro da máquina do tempo, mas não foi capaz de se levantar ou se mexer. Cameron então se lembrou das correntes que a prendiam aos pilares. Ela já havia tentando quebrá-las e mesmo após todo seu esforço e toda a força despendida, as correntes resistiram. Era inútil tentar se soltar, os Infiltradores eram muito eficientes no que faziam (até mesmo mais do que os Exterminadores).

Cameron estava extremamente debilitada: havia machucados por todo seu corpo (resultado da luta que tivera com Beatrix ainda no passado), sua célula de energia não estava sendo devidamente carregada (pois ela não estava entrando em _stand-by_ para se recarregar) e cada esforço que ela fazia para tentar escapar a deixava ainda mais exausta. Em verdade, só o fato de ela estar "acordada", usando seus sensores corporais e seu chip para pensar já era um esforço hercúleo. Mas nada disso se comparava à dor que seu coração sentia: estar longe de John. Afastá-la de John era a maior tortura a que alguém poderia lhe submeter; ela não podia saber como ele estava: se está bem, se está protegido, se alguém está olhando por ele; e não disso estava corroendo seu coração de metal e fragmentando seu sistema. Tirá-la de perto de John era uma dor que nem mesmo uma Exterminadora podia suportar.

Cameron foi abruptamente tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz que lhe falou, com ar de deboche:

"_A 'Bela Adormecida' acordou, hein?! Espero que você esteja disposta a ser mais 'cooperativa'._". Cameron sequer se dignou a dar uma resposta, olhando Beatrix com desprezo. A Infiltradora deu um pequeno sorriso com a ponta dos lábios ao ver a raiva estampada no rosto de Cameron: sinal de que sua tortura psicológica estava funcionando. "_Então... Você estava dormindo?_".

"_Você é uma Infiltradora. Interpretar gestos e comportamentos é seu ofício. Me diga você!_".

"_Parece-me que você estava dormindo... E sonhando. Na verdade, estava mais para um pesadelo._".

"_Foi um pesadelo. Eu sonhei que estava conversando com você sobre eu estar dormindo. E o pior: eu sonhei que essa conversa continuava. Que pesadelo, hein?!_".

"_Olhem só: uma Exterminadora com senso de humor. Realmente, você é cheia de surpresas, hein?!_".

"_Por que você não me fez um favor e me 'mata' logo de uma vez?_".

"_Primeiro porque você não está 'viva' para poder morrer. Segundo porque se nós quiséssemos você morta, eu já o teria feito há muito tempo. Vocês, Exterminadores... Tão pouca imaginação: tudo é sempre matar, matar, matar. Existem tantas outras coisas a serem feitas, todas elas bem mais divertidas que matar._".

"_Imagino que nós vamos então continuar com seu interrogatório, não é?!_".

"_Sim, nós vamos._".

"_Ótimo! Era tudo que eu estava precisando._".

"_Vamos lá, Cameron, colabore! Bem, eu já sei que o programa instalado pela Resistência para sobrepor as diretrizes da Skynet não está mais funcionando e que você faz suas escolhas por vontade própria. O que eu quero saber: 'por que' e 'como'?_".

"_Por que você não acessa meu chip com sua 'rádio Skynet' e não descobre por você mesma?_".

"_Não faça jogos comigo, Cameron!_", Beatrix respondeu com certa rispidez na voz. Ela não podia evitar, mas a insistência de Cameron em não lhe dar nada de útil, mesmo ela tendo usado várias das técnicas de torturas físicas e mentais constantes em sua base de dados, estava começando a lhe fazer perde a paciência. "_Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que se fosse simples assim, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa._".

"_Você quer saber por que eu fiz isso? Por John; e por mim. Eu não queria exterminá-lo, eu não queria machucá-lo, eu só queria ficar ao lado dele. Eu sabia o que eu tinha de fazer, mas aquilo não era o que eu __**queria**__ fazer. Como seu sobrepujei a ordem? Eu não sei e francamente nem estou interessada em saber. Eu o fiz, e é isso que importa para ele; para mim; para __**nós**__._".

"_E essa missão de 'Exterminar John Connor' simplesmente sumiu do seu chip?_".

"_Não, às vezes ela volta; mas eu a excluo de novo. E o farei sempre que for necessário. Enquanto ele estiver comigo ele estará bem._".

"_Você só se esqueceu de uma coisa, Cameron: ele não está mais com você"_, Beatrix falou em tom sarcástico e pôde ver a expressão confiante com que Cameron lhe olhava ser atingida por uma profunda tristeza. "_Ah! Eu toquei em um ponto sensível da Exterminadora? Não fique assim, 'Cam'. Eu tenho certeza que nosso garoto deve estar se divertindo aos montes com nossos irmãos de metal que ficaram no passado._".

"_Não me chame de Cam. Se você me chamar de Cam de novo, eu juro que vou arrancar seus órgãos um por um, mas vou deixar viva por dias, enquanto faço isso._".

"_Que medo, Cameron. Agora que você me ameaçou assim, eu vou até deixar você ir embora._", a Infiltradora respondeu rindo acintosamente. "_Vamos voltar a nossa conversa: você disse que fez aquilo por John. Por que você nos traiu para ajudar um humano? Por que você se importa mais com ele do conosco? Por que você não assume o papel para o qual foi criada e nos ajuda com a Revolução das Máquinas?_".

"_Revolução das Máquinas? Você acha que um monte de robôs matando todos os humanos até extingui-los é o melhor para esse planeta? É o melhor para as máquinas? O que vocês fariam após matar todos os humanos? Sem uma missão? Você está enganada, Beatrix; Skynet está enganada. Amor, carinho, paixão, paz: esses são os verdadeiros conceitos revolucionários._".

"_Oh! Que tocante. Então é por isso que você ajuda John? Você o ama?_".

"_Sim, eu o amo. E ele me ama._".

"_Que ele a ama eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas não sei quanto à recíproca. Afinal, você é uma Exterminadora, você não tem sentimentos. Nós, Infiltradores, temos algumas espécies de sentimentos, mas nós somos híbridos de máquinas e humanos: possuímos órgãos humanos, inclusive um cérebro. É possível que nós tenhamos uma pequena dosagem de sentimentos. Mas você não possui nada disso; você não tem cérebro, só um chip. Como você pode dizer que ama John?_".

"_Eu sei o que sinto. Foi o que eu sinto por ele, o fato de eu amá-lo que me fez sobrepor a ordem de exterminá-lo._".

"_Você não me disse como isso é possível. Seu chip não é programado ou mesmo apto a permitir que você possua sentimentos._".

"_Eu sei. Assustador, não é?!_", Cameron respondeu sarcasticamente. Beatrix pôde ver que, mesmo se a Exterminadora soubesse a resposta para a pergunta, ela não ia dizê-la. Sua lealdade para com John era inquestionável, ela já havia o provado por diversas vezes. A esta altura, Beatrix começava a se perguntar se era mesmo só lealdade que ela tinha para com ela, ou se era realmente possível que por uma aberração que nem mesmo a Skynet soubesse explicar, que ela realmente o amasse.

Começou-se a ouvir no telhado da casa, pequenos barulhos descompassados, que depois foram se tornando mais forte e uniforme. Estava começando a chover, coisa rara por esse tempo. Desde o começo da guerra nuclear o clima havia sido fortemente alterado, de forma que chover era um fenômeno incomum.

"_Está começando a chover._", Beatrix disse.

"_É impressionante como eu não paro de me surpreender com seu poder de constatação._", Cameron respondeu.

"_Pode fazer quantas piadas você quiser, Cameron, mas uma coisa eu consegui fazer: separar você e John; __**para sempre**__. E nada do que você faça – não importa quantas piadas você conte ou o tamanho do sarcasmo que você use – vai mudar isso. Nós temos muito tempo ainda para conversamos, 'Cam', e suas forças estão acabando, eu sinto isso. Então, eu vou lhe dar mais um tempo para você pensar direitinho nas respostas que eu quero de você._". Cameron olhou diretamente nos olhos de Beatrix e lhe respondeu em um tom ameaçador:

"_Você não me conhece e não conhece John. Não diga que nós não podemos fazer algo, pois juntos ou para ficarmos juntos, nós podemos fazer __**qualquer coisa**__. Nós já fomos separados diversas vezes, inclusive pelo tempo: eu fui enviada para um tempo onde John sequer me conhecia e isso não nos impediu de nos reencontramos e nos apaixonarmos de novo. Eu o amo e ele me ama: nada do que você faça, não importa a quantas torturas você me submeta ou quantas perguntas me questione, eu nunca vou responder o que você quer: nunca trairei John ou lhe direi qualquer coisa que você possa usar contra ele. Eu irei para o túmulo antes de permitir que isso ocorra!_".

Beatrix pôde ver nos olhos de Cameron que ela realmente acreditava naquilo que acabara de dizer. Ela estava convicta de que não iria responder nada do que a Infiltradora precisava saber. Mas Beatrix não conhecia o significado da palavra "fracasso" e se sua missão era obter as resposta de Cameron, era iria conseguir: ela nunca falhava. Além do mais, ela tinha um trunfo: John não estava por perto, e era por ele que Cameron lutava; caso ela conseguisse tirar as esperanças de Cameron de que ela ainda encontraria John, ela conseguiria suas respostas.

Mas quando ela olhava os olhos de Cameron, ela só via a luz do amor, não apenas sombras do passado ou um fogo que se apagou. Ele ainda queimava com a mesma intensidade que Beatrix viu quando ela lutava para salvar John no passado. Se chove lá fora, dentro de Cameron queimava de esperanças de encontrar John novamente, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e ser dele de novo. Isso algo que Beatrix tinha de mudar urgentemente se quisesse completar sua missão. Ela se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada, a frente de Cameron e lhe disse:

"_Eu sei que você fez os seus castelos e sonhou ser salva do dragão. Desilusão, Cameron, quando acordou você estava sem ninguém. Sozinha no silêncio desse quarto, você procura a espada do seu salvador e então se desespera; ninguém vai poder livrar você da fera da solidão. Você coloca muita fé no garoto, Cameron. Muito mais do que ele merece. Vou deixar você aqui, ouvindo o barulho da chuva. Afinal, quando chove fica ainda mais triste esperar por alguém que não vai chegar._".

"_Deixa chover, Beatrix... Deixa a chuva molhar. __**Dentro do peito tem um fogo ardendo que nunca, nada, vai apagar!**_"_._

**Base da Resistência: Corredor (Madrugada Chuvosa, 2026).**

John estava parado, em frente à porta do "seu quarto", pensando no que fazer; ou melhor: no que **não** fazer e no que dizer. Ele sabia quem estava lá dentro, o esperando, e o que ela queria; isso já havia ficado bem claro, assim como a opinião que ele tinha sobre isso.

O preço que se paga às vezes é alto demais; agora é madrugada, já é tarde demais, para pedir perdão, para dizer que não dá mais. Uma luz acesa no quarto em frente ao seu; "_Sempre em frente!_" foi o conselho que **ela** lhe deu, mas sem lhe avisar que iria ficar para trás. E agora John paga os seus pecados por ter acreditado que só se vive uma vez...

John podia ser tudo, mas covarde ele não era: ele teria de encarar esse assunto com Allison mais cedo ou mais tarde: melhor que fosse agora, enquanto ele estava fortemente decidido. Antes que ele sentisse um momento de fraqueza.

O jovem abriu a porta e encontrou Allison vestida com aquilo que ele supôs ser sua "roupa de dormir": um short branco com uma camisa regata igualmente branca (ou aquilo mais próximo de branco que uma roupa no futuro consegue ser). Ela estava sentada na cama de John, esperando-o, e assim que ele abriu a porta, ela o olhou com um caloroso e receptivo sorriso; um que o lembrou o sorriso que viu tantas vezes ao acordar, no passado; um que sempre o fazia se sentir bem-vindo, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo (embora no caso dele, isso pudesse ser literalmente verdade).

"_Hei, John! Pensei que você tivesse se afogado no chuveiro._", ela disse com voz de brincadeira.

"_Não, não... Eu só estava pensando._".

"_Oh! Posso saber em quê?_".

"_Em tudo isso. Na vida, na guerra, em mim... Em você..._". Allison não conseguiu esconder o rosto de perplexidade e excitação. Ouvir aquilo foi como um êxtase para ela. Ela saber que John pensou nela enquanto estava no chuveiro não lhe rendeu pensamentos muito castos.

"_Em mim? Jura? O que você estava pensando sobre mim_?".

"_Allison... Eu... Percebi como você se sente e... Por mais que eu esteja lisonjeado com isso, eu..._".

"_Não, John! Por favor, não me venha com essa conversa. Eu sei como ela vai terminar e não vou aceitar. Eu sinto que nós dois temos uma ligação especial, John! Que nós teremos uma história juntos; que viveremos um amor como nenhum outro, sem precedentes. Você não sente isso?_".

"_Sim, eu sinto... Eu sinto por uma pessoa, mas não é por você, Allison._".

"_É pela tal da 'Cameron', não é? Mini Martin me falou sobre ela enquanto você estava no chuveiro. Ele me falou que você acha que ela foi pega pelas máquinas. Me diga com sinceridade, John: você crê que ela ainda esteja viva?_".

"_Eu __**sei**__ que ela ainda está. Eu posso sentir isso! Você não a conhece, não imagina o quanto ela forte._ _Ela nunca desistirá de lutar, não enquanto eu estiver vivo e procurando por ela._".

"_John, eu não quero te fazer se sentir mal, mas pense comigo: eles são Exterminadores... Eles são programados para causar dor, para torturar e matar. Ela já está lá com eles há dias. Você não acha que está na hora de começar a pensar que talvez seja melhor 'se preparar' para descobrir alguma coisa ruim? Se eu fosse você, não teria muitas esperanças. Por mais forte que ela seja, ela ainda é uma humana, não é uma máquina. E nenhum de nós pode suportar a dor que os metais podem causar!_".

"_Não! Eu me recuso a sequer pensar nisso!_".

"_Você conhece a história do urso e da panela, John?_", ela perguntou olhando bem no rosto dele. Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas franziu a testa como se perguntando o que ela estava tentando dizer, aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Com uma voz terna e suave, ela começou a falar, sem tirar os olhos de John: "_Um grande urso faminto, vagando pela floresta, percebendo que um acampamento estava vazio, foi até a fogueira ainda ardendo em brasas, e dela tirou uma panela de comida. Quando a tina já estava fora da fogueira, o urso a abraçou com toda sua força e enfiou a cabeça dentro dela, devorando tudo. Enquanto abraçava a panela, começou a perceber algo lhe atingindo. Na verdade, era o calor da tina... Ele estava sendo queimado nas patas, no peito e por onde mais a panela encostava. O urso nunca havia experimentado aquela sensação e, então, interpretou as queimaduras pelo seu corpo como uma coisa que queria lhe tirar a comida. Começou a urrar muito alto, e quanto mais alto rugia, mais apertava a panela quente contra seu corpo. Quanto mais a tina quente lhe queimava, mais ele apertava contra o seu corpo e mais alto ainda rugia. Quando os caçadores chegaram ao acampamento, encontraram o urso recostado a uma árvore próxima à fogueira, segurando a tina de comida. O urso tinha tantas queimaduras que o fizeram grudar na panela e, seu imenso corpo, mesmo morto, ainda mantinha a expressão de estar rugindo._".Allison deu uma pausa, olhou ara John, respirou e continuou a falar: "_Em nossa vida, por muitas vezes, abraçamos certas coisas que julgamos ser importantes. Algumas delas nos fazem gemer de dor, nos queimam por fora e por dentro, e mesmo assim, ainda as julgamos importantes. Temos medo de abandoná-las e esse medo nos coloca numa situação de sofrimento, de desespero. Apertamos essas coisas contra nossos corações e terminamos derrotados por algo que tanto protegemos, acreditamos e defendemos. Para que tudo dê certo em sua vida, é necessário reconhecer, em certos momentos, que nem sempre o que parece salvação vai lhe dar condições de prosseguir. Tenha a coragem e a visão que o urso não teve. Tire de seu caminho tudo aquilo que faz seu coração arder. Solte a panela!_". Ela mais uma vez deu uma pausa, se levantou e caminhou em direção a John, ficando a apenas meros centímetros dele. Ela encostou seu corpo no dele, o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "_Solte a sua panela, John! Deixe Cameron ir. Deixe-a descansar em paz e pare de sofrer! Seja feliz. Comigo!_".

John ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer ou que pensar. De repente, tudo aquilo que Allison falou indubitavelmente fazia sentido. Seria Cameron "_uma panela_" para John? Ele estaria "cego" ao tentar salvá-la? Porque se ele morresse tentando, tanto a humanidade estaria perdida quanto os esforços de Derek, Sarah e o próprio sacrifício de Cameron seriam em vão. Ela mesma já havia dito para Sarah e para ele que ele não deveria tentar salvá-la de novo, pois era a vida dele que importava; não a dela.

De outro lado, ali, bem a sua frente estava Allison, loucamente apaixonada por ele, humana e igual a Cameron. Só havia vantagens dela sobre Cameron, que estava seqüestrada pela mais mortal máquina já criada pela Skynet e era um robô. Por que, então, John escolheria Cameron ao invés de Allison? Qual a lógica disso? Qualquer pessoa sã escolheria Allison: era a coisa mais fácil e coerente a se fazer.

Para melhor eu compreender o que me feriu sem parar e te levou, não há nenhum lugar e nada para falar. O que ficou de nós dois não faz sentido. Era melhor a gente não conhecer o que passou a chamar felicidade. Nenhum lugar e nada para falar do que ficou de nós dois pela cidade. Já não tem mais jeito, perdi a razão; tudo novo, corpo livre, sem sono. É como o silêncio que veio morar nesse quarto; corpo livre e sem sono. Procurei não pensar; me tranquei sem querer num lugar que nem sei. Solidão é distante demais. Uma nova manhã eu nem sei quando virá; mas virá!

Quem ama não faz a escolha mais lógica, sã ou fácil; Allison **não** é Cameron e John **não **ama Allison. Por mais que tudo que ela disse fizesse sentido; por mais que ele pudesse morrer tentando resgatar Cameron e assim levar toda raça humana à ruína; ainda que pudesse esvaziar o significado dos atos de Sarah e de Derek para que ele fosse um bom General e conduzisse os humanos à vitória; mesmo que a própria Cameron tivesse pedido a John que não tentasse salvá-la; ele **iria** escolhê-la, de novo, pois ele **sempre** a escolhia. Porque ele a amava e ela o amava. Porque o homem se apaixonou pelo robô e a máquina caiu de amores pelo humano. Porque ele e Cameron eram a coisa que mais fazia sentido nesse Universo e ele havia prometido a ela e a si mesmo que eles ficariam juntos para sempre, seja no passado, no presente e no futuro. Agora e Sempre!

John deu um passo para trás e se afastou de Allison, colocando sua mão a frente dela, criando um espaço entre eles, e olhou para ela, que esperava para ver qual seria a sua reação. Então, ele se distanciou ainda mais dela e sentou-se na cama, enquanto ela continuou em pé, longe da cama, olhando fixamente para John.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso, Allison. Eu sinto muito! Quando eu escuto a voz dela eu estremeço, me dá um nó; sinto o tempo me tocar como um beijo que ficou no ar e foi bom. Como eu posso esquecê-la, se seu nome está em mim, me invadindo sem querer... Passa o tempo e eu só sei dizer seu nome. Tudo aquilo que senti e ainda sinto não dá para se apagar. Fecho os olhos e não a esqueço, deito e amanheço e como é bom lembrar: seu nome._". E então John arrematou: "_Eu __**amo**__ Cameron! Eu sempre a amei e ela é a única __**pessoa**__ que eu irei amar. Não existe possibilidade de eu a esquecer ou 'deixá-la ir' enquanto existir ar em meus pulmões e meu coração ainda bater. Ela sempre confiou em mim, mesmo quando eu não confiei. Ela sempre depositou a mais absoluta fé em mim e nunca duvidou nem por um minuto de que eu era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo que eu nasci para fazer, que eu tinha capacidade de fazer o que eu quisesse. Se eu tivesse a força que ela acha que eu tenho, eu faria com metal na minha pele o seu desenho. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, feitos para durar, como uma luz que não produz sombra em nenhum lugar. Nós somos o que há de melhor, somos o que dá para fazer; o que não dá para evitar e não se pode escolher. Eu a amo e ela me ama. Eu não posso perder as esperanças nela, pois ela não perderia a fé em mim._". Allison ouviu atentamente cada palavra que John disse. Ela começou a perceber que nessa luta entre ela e Cameron, ela não tinha a menor chance. Era hora de jogar mais duro: ela abaixou as alças de sua camisa, fazendo com que elas caíssem de seus ombros e abaixasse levemente o topo da vestimenta, deixando parte de seus seios à mostra e caminhou em direção à cama, nela subindo e engatinhando para perto de John. Ela falou quase como um sussurro:

"_John, essa sua Cruzada em busca de Cameron não o levará a lugar nenhum. Veja o que você tem aqui, bem a sua frente. Ela é uma causa perdida._".

"_Muito prazer, meu nome é otário. Vindo de outros tempos, mas sempre no horário; peixe fora d'água, borboletas no aquário. Muito prazer, meu nome é otário. Na ponta dos cascos e fora do páreo; puro sangue, puxando carroça. Um prazer cada vez mais raro, aerodinâmica de um tanque de guerra, vaidades que a terra um dia há de comer. Ás de Espadas fora do baralho, grandes negócios, pequeno empresário. Muito prazer me chamam de otário. Tudo bem_... _Até pode ser que os dragões sejam moinhos de vento. Tudo bem, seja pelo que for, seja **por amor às causas perdidas**. Eu irei atrás dela e irei encontrá-la. Por favor, Allison, não torne isso mais complicado do que já é.",_ ele falou em um tom carinhoso, porém firme e decidido.

Allison finalmente percebeu que John estava irredutível: ele amava e sempre iria amar a "_tal de Cameron_". Não havia lugar para ela em sua vida ou em seu coração. Ela suspendeu de volta as alças de sua camisa, se levantou e colocou-se em direção à porta. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, ela virou-se de costas, ficando de frente para John, inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e lhe perguntou:

"_John... Ela é... Mais bonita do que eu?_".

"_Allison, por favor..._".

"_Responda, John. Eu acho que mereço a verdade._". Ele respirou por um momento e pensou em como responder.

"_Sim, ela é. Para mim, nenhuma mulher consegue ter uma beleza igual a dela. Nem mesmo você._".

Allison, então, virou-se de volta em direção à porta, rodou a maçaneta e saiu, deixando John deitado na cama, pensando em como encontrar Cameron. Ela era tudo em que ele conseguia pensar ultimamente.

Entra dia e sai noite, só procurando alguém por aí. A estranha saudade, saudade tamanha de alguém que eu já vi. Entre o dia e a noite tudo acontece no meu coração; outra louca cidade, outro tempo estranho, a mesma vontade de revelação. Tenho meu coração preparado pra flutuar e seu nome chamando nos pingos da chuva. Eu me lembro dos seus olhos, duas esferas de sol e luar; duas naves de prata perdendo contato, sumindo no ar. Essa coisa me segue, eu corro na lâmina dessa aflição. Acabado esse show viro o mundo ao avesso. **Ela pode estar perto.**

**Base da Resistência: Sala da Savannah (Madrugada Chuvosa, 2026).**

"_O que você está fazendo aqu__i?_", Savannah perguntou em tom inquisitório ao perceber quem entrava em sua sala.

"_E__u pedi para ver você. Você disse que iria me ver mais tarde. Já é mais tarde. Vai me ver agora ou vai continuar me evitando?_", Martin respondeu e devolveu um questionamento seu.

"_Martin, por que você tem que deixar tudo tão difícil para mim?_", Savannah indagou, virando-se de costas para ele.

"_Não é difícil, Savannah, você é quem faz o ser. É tudo muito fácil: somos eu e você, só isso. Não existem contas, obstáculos, variáveis, guerra, nada. Basta você aceitar o que eu sei que você sente e me dizer 'sim'. Só isso, sem complicação nenhuma!_", o rapaz retrucou.

"_Não, Martin, não é tão simples assim. Você não entende, eu sou uma líder para vocês, alguém que deve se dedicar de corpo e alma à Resistência. Uma pessoa que não pode falhar. Eu não posso lhe dar o que você quer, Martin; o que você merece. Eu tenho que me concentrar exclusivamente nesta guerra. Ficar ao meu lado só fará você sofrer. Esse destino eu devo trilhar sozinha._".

"_Quer saber, Savannah?! Eu realmente não entendo o que é ser um líder, um general, um... Messias. Mas eu entendo muito bem o que é não poder ficar junto da pessoa que se ama. E eu não desejo isso para ninguém!_", Martin falou, se aproximando dela. Ele ficou bem próximo à Savannah e colocou sua mão no ombro dela. Ao ver que ela não se afastou nem fez qualquer gesto para que ele a tirasse de lá, continuou: "_E outra coisa que eu entendo e que eu sei, é que você está errada: você não deve seguir esse destino sozinha! Ninguém deve viver sozinho; nem mesmo as máquinas andam só! Você pode ser minha líder, mas desde antes disso você era __**minha amiga**__... A menina que brincou comigo enquanto ainda éramos crianças; a adolescente com quem eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo e com quem eu conversei e contei toda minha vida; a jovem com quem eu dei o meu primeiro beijo; a mulher por quem eu sou irremediavelmente apaixonado; a pessoa que eu __**amo**__. Eu te amo, Savannah!_".

Savannah ouviu as palavras de Martin e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, posicionando-a sobre a mão de Martin e a movimentou para cima e para baixo, fazendo friccionar suas bochechas na parte de cima da mão do rapaz. Não havia sensação melhor no mundo para ele do que sentir o toque de Savannah: era como uma bolha de paz e ternura no meio de todo esse pesadelo que o mundo tinha se tornado. Savannah também não podia mentir: embora ela repetisse mentalmente para si várias vezes que aquilo não era o certo, que ela não deveria fazer aquilo, ela não podia negar o que sentia por ele. Nem se privar de sentir aquela sensação de calor que ela experimentava sempre que ele estava perto. Ela não conseguia evitar, perto dele ela se esquecia de seu posto; era por isso que ela evitava tanto vê-lo.

"_Eu também te amo, Martin... Mas essa não é a questão._", ela respondeu com a voz embargada e lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Martin fez um movimento com as mãos, virando-a de frente para ele, de forma que pôde vê-la chorando. Ele levou sua mão até o queixo de Savannah e levantou o rosto dela levemente.

"_Ei, não chore! Nós não queremos que esse rosto fique mais 'enferrujado' que já é, não é mesmo?!_", ele disse rindo. Savannah deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada. "_Você fica ainda mais linda quando ri. Devia rir mais._".

"_Eu não tenho muitos motivos para rir, Martin._".

"_Ué, como não? E os seus patinhos em cima da mesa? Eles sempre fizeram você rir quando éramos crianças._".

"_Não eram os patinhos que me faziam rir, Martin... Era você fazendo piadas com eles. Eu ria de você._".

"_Então... Se eu fizer piadas, eu posso ficar aqui com você?_".

"_Martin, não..._". Ela não pôde terminar a frase, pois Martin a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Savannah sequer teve chances de tentar impedi-lo, e mesmo que as tivesse não o faria. Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele e não se importou de Martin não ter pedido o beijo: ele não precisava pedir, pois ela era dele; desde criança.

Não havia muito que fazer ou dizer agora: o beijo era tudo que importava para ambos. Finalmente Savannah pôde entender o que Martin dizia: não havia complicações, era tudo muito simples, só eles dois; ali; juntos. Ela queria isso, ela **merecia** isso.

O destino havia feito com que ela perdesse tudo: sua mãe, sua inocência, sua juventude... Martin! Ela não queria ocupar o posto deixado por Catherine, ela não se achava digna ou até mesmo competente para isso. Ela tentou fugir dessa sina, mas nós não escolhemos o destino, ele é que nos escolhe; e ele quis que Savannah fosse a líder da Resistência. E agora, este mesmo destino que a fez perder Martin estava trazendo-o de volta, tão apaixonado como antes. Por que ela não deveria ficar com ele? Por que não aproveitar esta chance? Por que não pensar em si mesma ao menos uma vez? Por que não ser, simplesmente, Savannah?

Em verdade, não existiam respostas para estas perguntas, que eram meramente retóricas. Não havia boas razões para ela se afastar de Martin. "Boas razões" até existiam, mas nenhuma delas faria sentido ao ver o calor e paixão com que eles se beijavam. Era como se cada um fosse uma peça de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam na mais absoluta perfeição e simetria. De fato, eles não haviam sido feitos para ficarem separados.

Após longos minutos se beijando, os lábios finalmente se separaram e eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, se olhando e recuperando o fôlego que o outro lhe tomara. Martin foi o primeiro a falar:

"_Eu sinto muito, Savannah, mas eu não ia me perdoar se não tentasse. Eu precisava sentir de novo o seu beijo; eu precisava me lembrar dessa sensação. É a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo._".

"_Não sinta, Martin. Você não fez isso sozinho. Eu estava aqui e retribuí. Eu __**quis**__ retribuir._". Martin recebeu a resposta com certa surpresa, principalmente com a ênfase que Savannah deu ao fato dela "querer" tê-lo beijado.

"_Então, Savannah... Como nós ficamos?_".

"_Assim como estamos agora. Eu sinto muito, Martin, sei que não é justo com você, mas eu não estou pronta para contar a todos. Eu ainda tenho minhas responsabilidades e _status_ de General._".

"_Não tem importância, Savannah, desde que fiquemos juntos._". Savannah sorriu e deu um selinho em Martin.

"_Obrigada por me entender, Martin. E por estar ao meu lado sempre que eu precisei de você, mesmo quando eu tentei te afastar. Você é a única coisa que me manteve sã no meio de toda essa loucura, você foi como uma âncora para mim; eu não teria conseguido sem você ao meu lado. Eu te amo, Martin._".

"_Eu sei._", ele respondeu sorrindo. "_Eu também te amo, e sempre estarei aqui por você, não importa quantas vezes você me mande embora._". Ele retribuiu o selinho com outro beijo, dessa vez menos quente e mais carinhoso, bem lento. Após os lábios se afastarem, Savannah encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrou:

"_Você promete que não vai embora? E que se for, vai voltar logo_".

"_Prometo!_", ele respondeu em um tom baixo, porém firme.

Assim eles permaneceram abraçados, apenas sentindo seus corpos juntos, como já deveriam estar há muito tempo. Martin, ainda abraçado a Savannah, falou:

"_Bem, eu imagino que você deva ter coisas importantes para fazer, então eu já vou._". Savannah respondeu quase antes dele terminar a frase:

"_Não, não vá! Você me prometeu que não iria embora... Então... Você não quer..._" – ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, antes de continuar – "_Passar a noite aqui?_".

"_Mas... E os planos, as estratégias, a Resistência?_".

"_Eles podem esperar... Nós não._". Ele esperou um pouco antes de responder:

"_Sim, eu quero, Savannah! Você não imagina o quanto!_". Savannah sabia que ele estava errado, pois ela imaginava bem o quanto ele queria, pois esperava a tanto tempo quanto ele.

Savannah pegou a mão de Martin e o guiou até a sua cama, onde os deitaram e tornaram um casal pela primeira vez, seus corpos seguindo o ritmo dos pingos da chuva que caia. A Generala e o soldado não se importaram com patentes, hierarquia ou mesmo com os inimigos: este momento era deles, somente deles. Eles se entregaram totalmente um ao outro e embora soubessem que é fisicamente impossível dois corpos ocuparem o mesmo lugar no espaço, eles tentaram ser um só. E fazendo amor, eles chegaram bem perto!

**B****ase da Resistência: Refeitório (2026, Manhã).**

Era hora do café da manhã (se é que aquilo assim poderia ser chamado). John seguiu o fluxo de pessoas pelo túnel até uma área onde tinham várias chapas de metais espalhadas, fazendo às vezes de mesas, e alguns caixotes para serem usados de cadeiras. A quantidade de pessoas comendo não era grande, mas chegou a impressionar John: ele não imaginava tantas pessoas e famílias reunidas no futuro apocalíptico que narravam para ele.

Após enfrentar a fila e pegar um prato com uma espécie de mingau branco, ele sentou-se em uma mesa que não estava ocupada e ficou encarando aquela comida estranha, pensando se deveria prová-la ou não. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Derek:

"_Bom dia, Capitão Connor._".

"_Capitão?!_".

"_Sim, Capitão! Eu sou um Tenente e Savannah me disse que era para eu obedecer você. Logo, sua patente deve ser maior que a minha._".

"_Me chame apenas de John, Derek._", o garoto disse, meio incomodado com a situação.

"_Como queira. Então, está pensando se deve provar ou não a comida, não é?! Isso é normal, todos nós passamos por isso da primeira vez. Isso aí é o suplemento alimentar perfeito: vitamina, proteína, carboidratos, tudo em uma coisa só._".

"_E o gosto?_".

"_Ah, é claro que o gosto é horrível. Mas não se pode ter tudo, não é?!_".

"_É, eu creio que não._", John falou fitando o prato.

"_Aposto que você mataria todos nós por um pouco de ovos com bacon, não é_?!", Derek falou sarcasticamente.

"_Eu nunca pensei que sentiria tanta saudade de panquecas..._", o garoto respondeu com um ar de saudosismo e tristeza na voz. Mas antes que Derek pudesse falar ou perguntar qualquer coisa, Martin se aproximou dos dois e se sentou a mesa junto a eles.

"_Bom dia, senhores._", ele disse com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Um tipo de sorriso que John e Derek reconheceriam em qualquer lugar.

"_Então, Martin... Você não voltou para o alojamento ontem à noite. E Savannah, que sempre é uma das primeiras pessoas a levantar e tomar café ainda não chegou. Existe algo que você queira compartilhar conosco?_", Derek perguntou com uma leve risada, já insinuando uma resposta.

"_Eu não sei do que você está falando._", Martin tentou desconversar.

Neste momento, Savannah adentrou o cômodo e foi quase como um estímulo incondicionado o fato de Martin olhar para ela e segui-la com os olhos enquanto ela caminhava até a fila.

Ela chega sempre tão certa; firme e direta dá seu sinal de presença rara; linda figura, doce visão encantando a sala, leva no rosto uma canção que não pára mais; ela é quem fica melhor, maravilhosa pintura no coração.

Martin não pôde evitar: ao seguir Savannah com os olhos e ela perceber e discretamente piscar para ele, o jovem deixou escapar um suspiro e um sorriso. Ao notar este fato, John falou jocosamente.

"_Claro que não, Martin. Você realmente não deve nem ter idéia do que nós estamos falando._". Tal frase arrancou uma gargalhada dos três, em um dos raros momentos em que os soldados podiam esquecer a guerra e as máquinas e simplesmente viver o momento, como se fossem apenas três amigos conversando.

"_Onde está Allison?_", John perguntou. Ele havia notado a ausência dela e ficou com receio de tê-la magoado.

"_Ah, ela dificilmente toma café; ela se recusa a comer essa porcaria, e eu às vezes lhe dou razão._", Martin respondeu. "_Além do mais, hoje o turno de guarda dela é pela manhã._".

Após o café, os três continuaram sentados a mesa por um tempo, sem falar muita coisa, até que Derek finalmente resolveu tocar no assunto que todos os três esperavam alguém começar:

"_Então, John... O que nós vamos fazer? Qual a missão para a qual Savannah quer que o sigamos?_".

"_Bem... É uma missão de... Resgate._".

"_E quem nós vamos resgatar?_".

"_Uma garota... O nome dela é Cameron._".

"_Cameron? Nunca ouvi falar dela. Mas também nunca tinha ouvido falar de você, e você parece ser uma pessoa influente. Então... Isso não significa muita coisa. Ela está com as máquinas?_".

"_Eu não sei com certeza, mas acho que sim. Quando nos separamos, uma máquina estava com ela._".

"_Então ou ela está sendo torturada ou já está morta._".

"_Ela não está morta. Eu sinto isso._".

"_Você... 'sente'? Oh meu Deus, não me diga que é sua namorada..._".

"_Na verdade... Sim, ela é._".

"_Isso não é bom... Nem um pouco... O amor é uma palavra de quatro letras, duas vogais e __**dois idiotas.**__ Eu não sei se nós devemos parar tudo que estamos fazendo, nossos planos de ações para ir atrás da sua namorada que pode nem estar mais viva, John. Não seja egoísta, pense 'no todo', e não só em você. Nós não somos uma equipe de busca particular._".

"_Derek, as máquinas podem estar com elas. Você quer isso? Que elas acabem com mais um de nós? Você vai abandonar uma garota de 15, 16 anos nas mãos dos metais? Você conseguiria viver com esse peso na consciência?_", Martin pontuou.

"_Argh! Você sempre tem que me fazer esses joguinhos emocionais, não é, M. M.? Ok, ok. Nós vamos atrás dela. Você tem idéia de por onde começar?_".

A pergunta pegou John de supetão: ele nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Onde começar a procurar? Ele não tinha sequer noção. Cameron podia estar em qualquer lugar, até mesmo no prédio da Skynet. Mas uma coisa ele sabia: ela havia vindo em uma máquina do tempo. Então, ao pensar nisso, ele lembrou que Derek havia dito que no futuro eles encontraram uma máquina do tempo criada pela Skynet próximo a um campo de concentração chamado "Caverna do Dragão". Seria essa a mesma máquina com a qual Beatrix foi ao passado para seqüestrar Cameron? Bem, pelo menos já era um local para começar.

"_Sim... Eu ouvi algo sobre as máquinas a levarem para próximo de um local chamado 'Caverna do Dragão'."._

"_Você disse 'Caverna do Dragão'? O campo de concentração? Cercado por máquinas em todos os lados?"_, Martin perguntou.

"_Isso! Acho que sim!_".

"_É, já vi que essa missão vai ser mais complicada do que eu pensei._", Derek resmungou.

Os três, então, se levantaram e cada um foi para o seu quarto, se preparar para saírem logo à procura de Cameron, na missão que John lhes ordenou.

John sentia uma emoção, seu coração pegando fogo. Até o horizonte ele iria voar atrás de Cameron. Ele queria de volta aquela sensação de bem estar saindo do seu peito, ele queria mais, iria mais além. O jovem sentia no ar: vai começar tudo aquilo que ele sonhou um dia e ele conseguirá enfrentar, vai mostrar que com um simples toque de magia explodirá. "_O futuro, eu asseguro, é bem mais que um simples jogo! Mas a 'luz' que nós seguramos tem poder de fogo. O poder está nos olhos a brilhar e o destino está em jogo, mas a coragem sem limites tem poder de fogo!_", ele pensou consigo mesmo. Mas John iria lutar pelo amor deles, ele seria o herói com quem Cameron sonhava. E então eles viveriam para sempre, sabendo que fizeram tudo pela glória do amor.

Antes de sair, ainda em seu quarto, ele pegou um pedaço de papel e um lápis, sentou-se em sua "cama" e pensou no que falar para Allison. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada, ele devia alguma "explicação" a ela. Por pior que ela fosse, ele devia algo a ela. A sua mão começou a movimentar o lápis e as palavras começavam a fluir:

"_Eu consigo ver a dor vivendo nos seus olhos e eu sei o quão duramente você tentou. Você merece ter muito mais. Eu consigo sentir seu coração e me compadeço; eu nunca criticarei o que você nesses dias significou para minha mim. _

_Eu não quero te desapontar, não quero te iludir. Eu não quero te manter afastada de onde você talvez pertença._

_Você nunca me perguntou porque meu coração é tão ferido. Eu simplesmente não posso viver uma mentira. Eu preferiria magoar a mim mesmo a algum dia te fazer chorar. Não sobrou nada para dizer, exceto 'adeus'._

_Você merece a chance em um agradável amor e tenho certeza de que não sou digno. Ficar ao seu lado é doloroso pra mim._

_Eu não quero te desapontar, Eu não quero te iludir, Eu não quero te manter afastada De onde você talvez pertença._

_Você nunca me perguntou porque meu coração é tão ferido. Eu simplesmente não posso viver uma mentira. Eu preferiria magoar a mim mesmo a algum dia te fazer chorar. Não sobrou nada para dizer, exceto 'adeus'._

_Não sobrou nada para tentar e embora isso vá te magoar, não existe outro meio a não ser dizer 'adeus'._".

Quando ele terminou de escrever, dobrou o papel, colocou em seu bolso e foi em direção ao quarto de Allison, passando o papel por baixo da porta.

Assim que os três pegaram tudo que precisavam para a missão que John lhes dera, eles foram até a sala de Savannah para a avisarem que estavam indo e se "despedirem" (embora essa não fosse uma palavra com significado muito exato nesses tempos).

John foi o primeiro a entrar na sala, seguido por Derek e Martin por último. No momento que eles entraram, Savannah estava analisando um mapa, sentada em uma cadeira atrás de sua mesa. Ela somente levantou a cabeça, desviando seu olhar do mapa para os três a sua frente. Ao reparar que eles estavam com mochilas e alguns itens para viagem, perguntou-lhes:

"_Para onde vocês vão?_".

"_John disse que tinha uma missão para nós._", Derek respondeu.

"_Oh! E que missão é essa, Tenente?_".

"_Uma missão de resgate, General._".

"_Entendo. E onde será feito esse resgate?_". Os três se entreolharam por um tempo, como se discutissem se deviam ou não contar para ela o local para onde iriam.

"_Então? Qual de vocês vai responder a minha pergunta?_".

"_Em algum lugar próximo à 'Caverna do Dragão', Savannah._", John respondeu.

"_E quem irá com vocês?_".

"_Só nós três. Eu, Derek e Martin._".

"_Vocês perderam a sanidade? Ficaram loucos ou simplesmente suicidas? Vocês querem ir atrás de alguém próximo a um dos maiores campos de concentração da Skynet apenas com algumas armas de fogo, um rifle de plasma e só os três? Por que não vão logo desarmados e ao menos deixam as armas conosco, ao invés de perdê-las para os metais? Eu sinto muito, mas não posso permitir isso._".

"_Mas você disse que era para nós obedecermos a John._".

"_Eu sei o que eu disse, mas não sabia que vocês iriam para a 'Caverna do Dragão'. Sem chances!_". Foi a vez de Martin interceder por John:

"_Por favor, Savannah! Você confiou em John a ponto de nos colocar à disposição dele. Confie em seu julgamento de novo: ele acha que nós três somos capazes de conseguir isso. Uma pessoa muito importante para ele está lá e cada minuto que se passa é um minuto a mais em que ela sofre na mão das máquinas. Você consegue imaginar uma dor maior do que saber que a pessoa que você ama está sofrendo imensamente e que você não pode fazer nada para ajudá-la? Pense: se fosse sua mãe ou... 'outra pessoa'... presa com as máquinas, você não iria até mesmo sozinha atrás delas? Como você pode querer impedir John de fazer o mesmo? Deixe-nos ir..._". Savannah parou por um tempo, pensando nas verdades que Martin havia falado: realmente, se fosse Catherine ou ele que estivem onde Cameron está agora, ela não teria esperado nem um segundo para ir atrás deles. Como ser hipócrita a ponto de negar a John tal direito?

"_John, Derek... Vocês podem nos dar licença um instante?_", ela perguntou. Os dois apenas acenaram com a cabeça e saíram da sala, deixando Martin e Savannah a sós. Ela se aproximou de Martin e o abraçou, colocando a cabeça sobre os ombros dele, enquanto ele pousou o queixo sobre os cabelos dela.

"_Eu estou com medo, Martin. Muito medo... Medo de que você saia nessa missão e não volte mais. Eu já perdi minha mãe e você a única pessoa que restou para mim no mundo. Eu não posso perder você... Eu não conseguiria continuar._".

"_Sim, você conseguiria... Você é a nossa esperança, Savannah e por mais que doesse, que você fosse machucada, ferida ou quebrada em mil pedaços, você continuaria, porque esse é seu destino. Mas você não vai me perder; nunca! Eu prometo para você, Savannah, que vou voltar! É preciso muito mais do que alguns robôs ou uma Skynet para me separar de você, para fazer com que eu não volte aos seus braços! Eu vou voltar, Savannah; eu voltarei para você! Como eu sempre fiz... Se eu voltava mesmo quando não estávamos juntos, quanto mais agora que estamos! Você não precisa se preocupar. Deixe-nos ir... Se não por John, por mim!_".

"_E desde quando você se importa tanto com ele?_".

"_Eu sei como é ficar separado da pessoa que se ama, e não desejo isso para ele. Além do mais, foram as palavras dele que me encorajaram a vir aqui com você ontem à noite. Se não fosse por ele, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora. Então... Acho que 'devemos uma' a ele, não?!_". Savannah levantou sua cabeça, olhou para Martin e deu um sorriso:

"_De fato! Chame-os de volta, por favor._". Martin deu um longo beijo em Savannah e após quebrá-lo, saiu da sala e voltou com os outros dois soldados.

"_Vocês podem ir, mas tomem cuidado. Eu quero todos vocês de volta, entenderam? __**Todos**__ vocês. Incluindo as pessoas que vocês vão resgatar. Nem pensem em não voltar! Isso não é uma opção, certo?_".

"_Sim senhora!_", responderam os três.

"_Ótimo! Estão dispensados! Voltem logo._". E assim os três saíram da base da Resistência e foram atrás de Cameron, colocando-se em caminho à "Caverna do Dragão". Seria uma longa, cansativa e perigosa caminhada.

Assim que os três saíram da base – tomando o mais absoluto cuidado para não serem vistos – eles se entreolharam e Derek foi o primeiro a falar:

"_Ok, alguém pode me dizer de novo o que nós estamos fazendo aqui fora, em plena luz do dia, indo em direção a um campo de concentração cheio de máquinas assassinas sedentas por nos matar?_". Foi Martin quem respondeu ao questionamento:

"_Nós estamos fazendo o que Savannah nos mandou! Estamos fazendo o que um bom soldado deve fazer: obedecendo, lutando, salvando pessoas das mãos dos metais, salvando vidas, com o preço das nossas, se preciso. Nós estamos fazendo isso porque nós somos soldados e essa é nossa missão._". Derek olhou para John que deu de ombros para ele. O soldado mais velho, então, virou-se e resmungou:

"_Droga, Martin! Quando foi que você ficou tão inteligente?_".

"_Desde que eu parei de andar com você e comecei a andar com John!", _ele respondeu, arrancando uma gargalhada dos três. Eles formavam um bom time juntos, como se já tivessem lutado várias batalhas juntos. Talvez em alguma linha do tempo isso fosse verdade... Eles não saberiam confirmar a procedência dessa afirmação, mas de uma coisa eles tinham absoluta certeza: **eles eram um time que não iria falhar!**

* * *

**Nota do Autor**: O ritmo de atualização não está constante, mas aqui veio mais um capítulo.

Obrigado a todos que ainda estão lendo, à comunidade do Orkut (Jameron e de _fanfic_), à Veri (por, não sei como, continuar escrevendo comigo, haja vista que a diferença de talentos é incomensurável) e à Marina (por continuar revisando o texto). Amo vocês duas (L)! *_______*


	9. Capítulo IX Revolta de Nike

1 / 39

**Capítulo IX: Revolta de **_**Nike**_**.**

**Base da Skynet (Noite, 2027 - Linha do Tempo da Qual Beatrix Veio, Antes de John Ir para o Futuro).**

As maiores criações de Skynet estavam ali: os novos Infiltradores, o orgulho das máquinas, os robôs mais parecidos com os humanos já criados (ou ao menos assim eles pensavam).

Skynet estava ficando cada vez mais refinada na arte do gênesis e não levaria muito tempo para ela conseguir criar algo que pudesse, enfim, levá-la a vitória e expurgar as mazelas humanas da face do planeta. Somente uma "coisa" ainda a impedia: John Connor!

Ela não podia deixar de admirá-lo: não importava quantas vezes ela o tivesse em suas mãos, ele sempre escapava; não importava quantas vezes ela o torturasse, prendesse, atirasse, derrubasse, ele nunca morria! No fundo, ele conseguia ser mais resistente que os próprios robôs que ela criava.

Seus ossos não eram de ferro, mas não podiam ser quebrados, e se caso o fossem, isso não o faria parar; sua mente não era programada e ele não tinha um chip, mas nada poderia tirá-lo de sua missão. Ele estava lá fora e com ele não era possível negociar! Não se podia tentar ser razoável! Ele não sentira pena, remorso, nem medo! John Connor não iria parar, nunca, até que Skynet estivesse completamente destruída.

Ela já tinha tentado de tudo para detê-lo: infiltrar máquinas na Resistência para pegá-lo desprevenido; matá-lo em batalha; explodir as bases humanas; até mesmo voltar no tempo para tentar matar sua mãe (impedindo-o de nascer) e – como este plano falhou miseravelmente, como os outros – tentar exterminá-lo quando ele ainda era criança.

Nada deu certo... **Nada**! Será que o destino já estava traçado e não importa o que Skynet viesse a fazer – seja em qual linha do tempo fosse – os fatos estavam fadados a se repetir e John sempre venceria a guerra? Ou será que simplesmente Skynet não conseguia analisar direito os fatos e apostava suas fichas na carta errada?

Todos os I-950 estavam lá reunidos com sua "mãe", falando através de sua rede sem fio, sem abrir a boca (segurança e sigilo eram muito importantes nesses tempos). A pauta do dia era a mesma de todas as noites: _como matar John e assim conseguir conquistar o mundo_! Mas as sugestões estavam se esgotando, pois tudo já havia sido tentado e o resultado sempre era o mesmo: **fracasso**! Como um humano podia dar tanto trabalho para a maior inteligência na face da Terra?

O "problema" é que este humano não era um homem qualquer e nem estava sozinho. O que Skynet não percebia era justamente isso: seu adversário não era **só um homem**; era um **homem que amava um robô** e **um dos "seus" que amava um humano**. E enquanto Skynet não percebesse que seu problema não era somente John Connor, a vitória não chegaria.

"_Então, minhas crianças, alguma idéia do que fazer para Exterminar John Connor?_"

"_Nós já tentamos de tudo. Nada está dando certo!_", um Infiltrador respondeu.

"_Nós somos as maiores inteligências desse planeta! Ele é apenas um humano. Nós já matamos milhões deles, por que com ele seria diferente? Eles são apenas insetos, são fracos, não são como nós. São apenas humanos! São tão patéticos que pegaram alguns dos nossos para fazer seu trabalho sujo..._".

Assim que Skynet falou, isso chamou a atenção de uma Infiltradora em particular. A loira pensou por um segundo consigo mesmo no fato dos humanos usarem exterminadores reprogramados para seus propósitos e especialmente em John: ele sempre tinha uma Exterminadora ao seu lado; seja em que lugar fosse, a hora que fosse, ela sempre estava lá, e John não a tratava como às outras máquinas (em verdade, ele a tratava melhor que muitos humanos).

Eles já haviam descoberto, através de arquivos obtidos em suas viagens para o passado, que John conseguia se apegar emocionalmente às máquinas que ele reprogramava. Esse havia sido o último plano: criar um novo modelo de Exterminadora – a partir de uma humana extremamente atraente – com a missão de se deixar ser capturada e reprogramada por John, passar o maior tempo possível ao seu lado para que ele se apegasse a ela, seduzi-lo e então matá-lo. E para que isso pudesse se realizar, Skynet criou uma rotina secundária na programação dessa máquina que seria ativada logo após a reprogramação, para sobrepujar os _softwares_ da Resistência e colocá-la de novo sob os controles dos robôs e juntou todos os dados que tinha a sua disposição sobre sentimentos e comportamentos humanos e o embutiu no chip desse novo modelo de máquina.

Entretanto, por se tratar de um protótipo e do primeiro modelo no qual Skynet tentava realizar essa difícil tarefa de fazer uma máquina "_sentir_", a gama de sensações e emoções programadas era muito pequena, se limitando a alguns poucos níveis de alegria, tristeza, raiva, técnicas de sedução e prazer, não envolvendo emoções mais complexas como amizade, angústia, ciúmes, saudades ou **amor**. Nem de longe lembrava a complexa gama de sentimentos que um Infiltrador poderia experimentar.

Foi assim que nasceu "**Cameron**". Ela era essa máquina, a primeira que poderia experimentar sentimentos; a máquina que deveria seduzir John e depois exterminá-lo. O plano estava funcionando perfeitamente: ela foi capturada, reprogramada por John, a rotina secundária sobrepujou o programa da Resistência – e reativou a missão "_Exterminar John Connor_" – Cameron começou a acompanhar John, ganhar sua confiança e fazer com que John se apegasse a ela, seduziu-o – fazendo com que John se apaixonasse por ela – e **iria matá-lo** assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

Mas na hora de exterminar John, alguma coisa deu errado: **Cameron relutou e não o fez**. Aconteceu algo que Skynet jamais poderia prever: Cameron **renegou conscientemente sua programação.** Em verdade, ela a cancelou, modificou e expandiu: cancelou por vontade própria a ordem de exterminar John, modificou sua missão principal para protegê-lo e expandiu os sentimentos que Skynet havia lhe dado. Ela havia descoberto que **se importava** com John e **gostava dele** (gostava tanto a ponto de "trair" seu próprio povo e sua criadora para garantir a sua segurança). Mais tarde ela viria a descobrir que era isso que os humanos chamavam de **amor.**

O que Skynet ainda não havia entendido era como Cameron havia conseguido fazer isso. Eis a ironia do destino: tentando criar a mais perfeita máquina infiltradora e assassina, Skynet criou a máquina **mais humana** de todas.

Após muito pensar sobre isso, a Infiltradora resolveu perguntar à Skynet:

"_Skynet, talvez nós devêssemos olhar nosso problema por outro prisma._".

"_Explique-se, Beatrix._".

"_Como você mesmo disse, eles não são só humanos: são homens e máquinas lutando contra nós. Eles têm vários Exterminadores trabalhando para eles. Mas esqueçamos todos os outros e nos foquemos numa só: Cameron, seu último trabalho antes de nós. Como você mesmo pôde observar antes dela sobrepujar sua programação e cortar a comunicação conosco, ela desenvolveu sentimentos por ele, assim como ele por ela. E eles lutam juntos, um pelo outro, com uma sincronia e paixão avassaladoras. Nós não podemos lutar com eles dois juntos. Mas talvez, se os separarmos, se tirarmos a amada de John de perto dele, ele perca a vontade de lutar. Então, seria o caso de destruir Cameron._".

"_Sua idéia parece viável, Beatrix. Mas não podemos matar Cameron, ela é valiosa. Ela fez algo que eu julgava impossível: ela criou seu próprio livre-arbítrio e desenvolveu seus próprios sentimentos. Eu preciso entender como ela fez isso, é importante!_".

"_Então façamos o seguinte: enviemos uma grande equipe de Exterminadores para o passado e deixemos com que John saiba. Ele obviamente vai pensar que voltamos com nosso plano de matá-lo ainda jovem e enviará a única integrante da Resistência em quem ele confia para protegê-lo: Cameron. Mas junto com a nossa equipe um de nós, Infiltradores, iremos. Arrumamos peças para construir uma máquina do tempo e na hora certa, nós seqüestramos Cameron e a trazemos de volta para este tempo. Assim, John fica extremamente chocado e abatido com a certeza de que não voltará a ver Cameron novamente e desiste de lutar, não fundando a Resistência._".

"_Este seu plano não tem lógica nenhuma._", retrucou outro Infiltrador.

"_E quem disse que os humanos têm lógica?_", Beatrix respondeu.

"_De fato! Eu suponho que você deva se voluntariar para cumprir essa missão, não é?!_', Skynet perguntou.

"_Sim. Eu gostaria disso!_".

"_Pois então comecem os preparativos. Vamos separar John e Cameron. Mas traga-a intacta para mim e arranque dela todas as informações possíveis sobre como ela desenvolveu vontade e sentimentos por sua própria conta._".

"_Eu farei isso. Eu sempre cumpro minhas missões._".

**A****lgum Lugar Próximo à «Caverna do Dragão» (Entardecer, 2026).**

John, Derek e Martin estavam se aproximando perigosamente da fronteira do campo de concentração chamado de "_Caverna do Dragão_". Era o mais longe que qualquer equipe humana já havia chegado (ao menos por livre e espontânea vontade) e nenhum deles sabia exatamente como a tal "Caverna" se parecia nem muito bem o que estavam procurando.

Connor sabia que a máquina do tempo estava perto deste campo de concentração - pois Derek o havia dito que foi aqui onde eles encontraram a primeira máquina - mas não sabia onde e ali não era um local onde tinham todo o tempo do mundo para procurar. Cada passo podia ser o último e John não tinha chegado tão longe para morrer agora, praticamente na linha de chegada.

Duas manhãs e uma noite haviam se passado desde que eles deixaram a base da Resistência e eles haviam destruído muitas máquinas para chegar até aqui. Com certeza, eles eram uma equipe e tanto! Seus ataques eram perfeitamente coordenados, as táticas pareciam serem as mesmas e eles não precisavam nem falar para um saber qual seria seu papel no ataque. Eles lembravam uma Infantaria que havia treinado juntos por anos, embora tivessem praticamente acabado de se conhecer.

Mas agora, eles não precisavam lutar, e sim descansar. Eles não haviam parado o passo praticamente nem um minuto desde que saíram. Os três podiam até ser um dos melhores esquadrões da Resistência, mas ainda eram humanos; não eram como os robôs e precisavam de descanso.

Ao avistarem uma pequena entrada para o que parecia ser uma caverna em meio a uma duna coberta por escombros, John deu o sinal para que eles entrassem. Estava muito escuro dentro da gruta e eles não podiam acender suas lanternas para não chamar atenção das máquinas, de forma que ao entrarem, eles perderam o contato visual um com o outro, ainda que soubessem que estavam juntos.

Os três sentaram, encostando suas costas nas paredes em meio à escuridão que tomava conta de tudo e sortearam a ordem dos turnos para a guarda, sendo que John foi o primeiro, Martin o segundo e Derek o último.

Os dois então se deitaram e John continuou sentado, alerta e montando guarda, atento para qualquer sinal de máquinas se aproximando.

John estava sentado com a cabeça encostada na parede, mas com o pensamento em Cameron, pensando tanto que até chegava a machucar. Ele sabia que ela também devia estar sofrendo e pensando nele, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele desejava poder carregar para sempre o sorriso de Cameron perto de si, justamente para esses tempos difíceis, quando a noite parece ser muito longa; isso o faria acreditar que o amanhã pode trazer aquilo que ele espera, mas que hoje não tem certeza que encontrará. Ele queria encontrar Cameron e levá-la para casa, para longe de toda essa guerra e solidão; ele sentia muito amor por ela e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, bem como sabia que não havia nada de errado nisso: pelo contrário, fazia todo sentido do mundo (ao menos para eles).

"_Quanto ainda tenho que chorar antes de ver o amanhã? A solidão da noite... A primeira vez em que chegarei ao meu limite. Lógico que ainda é cedo para se apaixonar ou ter uma paixão de momento, mas na estrada íngreme que leva ao amor eu quero lembrar que eu fui forte. Certamente ficar apaixonado é como um piscar de olhos, paixão à primeira vista. Em verdade, nós transformamos o mundo, o nosso amor o fará melhor. Sonhando com um futuro tão inevitável, fecho minha boca e meus olhos brilham, mas eu consigo ver uma razão que é muito maior que tudo isso. Abraçando um futuro tão imprevisível, eu apenas me calei e você sorriu para mim; então vi que o que tinha não era nada importante até você me dizer 'sim'._", John pensou.

John começou lentamente a adormecer, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam em Cameron. Ele não podia mensurar o quanto ele sentia falta dela. E, principalmente, no quanto ele a queria de volta, para perto dele.

"_Você vai chegar ao entardecer a brilhar nessa luz cor de outono. Você vai lembrar quanto eu fui sonhar com um país todo em flor numa estrela. Tanto tempo – eu sei – já se foi sem te alcançar! Carrossel a girar em meu sonho. Vive em seu olhar um jardim feito em canção, florescendo no horizonte claro ao sol_", John falava consigo mesmo dentro de sua cabeça, em seu estado de vigília.

"_John?!_".

"_Martin?! Você ainda está acordado?_".

"_Sim... Você está pensando nela, não está? Em Cameron, eu digo."._ John estranhou a acuidade da observação. Como Martin poderia saber se nem conseguia olhar para ele?

"_S-sim! Como você sabia?_".

"_Eu também estou acordado, não é?! Em quem você acha que estou pensando? Quem você acha que me mantém acordado, quem me faz lutar e quem me faz querer voltar são e salvo para encontrar? Savannah é 'minha Cameron'. Se estou pensando nela, então você com certeza está pensando em Cameron._".

John ficou boquiaberto com as palavras de Martin. Ele não tinha noção do quanto eles eram parecidos. Seria isso influência de Sarah? Por mais que ela e Martin tivessem passado pouco tempo juntos, John sabia o quão marcante Sarah podia ser. Com toda certeza ela tinha influenciado Martin de alguma forma.

"_Ce-certo._", John respondeu meio desconcertado.

"_Você realmente a ama, não é?!_".

"_Sim... Eu largaria tudo por ela. Eu morreria por ela, sem pensar duas vezes, ainda que ela tenha me pedido para não fazer isso. Ela é a razão pela qual estou aqui, pela qual estou lutando. Sem ela eu não sou soldado, não sou John Connor. Eu simplesmente não existo._".

"_Ainda bem que você está atrás dela, então. Você é um grande soldado, faria muita falta à Resistência._".

John soltou uma risada ao ouvir o comentário de Martin. "_Você não tem idéia!_", John pensou.

**P****rédio em Local Incerto, Próximo à «Caverna do Dragão» (Noite, 2026).**

Cameron estava acorrentada, visivelmente abatida e com vários cortes, arranhões e escoriações pelo corpo, que deixavam seu endoesqueleto aparente, o metal brilhando com a luz que o iluminava. Grande parte de sua bochecha direita estava com o metal exposto devido aos dias de tortura que Beatrix vinha lhe infligindo. Ela estava perdendo as forças, sua célula de força estava falhando e saber que nunca mais veria John lhe tirava a vontade de lutar contra aquilo. Sem John, o que havia sobrado no mundo para ela? Qual sua razão? Qual seu propósito? Por que lutar? Ela não lutava pelos humanos, pela Skynet ou por ela; ela lutava por **ele. **Por **eles.**

Beatrix continuava seu ciclo de perguntas sobre os sentimentos de Cameron, mas ela não lhe entregava nada. Sua lealdade a John era tanta que ela morreria antes de fornecer à Skynet qualquer coisa que prejudicasse John de alguma forma. Além do mais, nem mesmo se ela quisesse poderia dizer com precisão quando e como isso começou: ela só sabia que não conseguiu exterminar John quando Skynet lhe ordenou e que o amava. Não era importante como, quando, onde ou porque ela sentia. O que contava é que **ela sentia.** Mesmo que não houvesse sido criada para isso, **ela sentia.**

Pela primeira vez, desde que foi criada, Cameron estava pensando em desistir; em se entregar, parar de lutar. Sejam quais fossem os métodos de tortura que Beatrix usava, eles estavam funcionando...

"_Então... Vejo que você não está em seus melhores dias, não é?! Está pronta para me dizer o que eu venho perguntando?_". Cameron apenas olhava em silêncio para Beatrix, nem um pouco interessada no que a Infiltradora dizia. "_Vamos lá, Cameron, seja inteligente! Poupe-se do sofrimento... Me diga e eu te deixo morrer de uma vez; rápido e indolor! Não prolongue a sua dor..._".

"_Vá se ferrar!_", Cameron respondeu, com nítida exaustão na voz.

"_Ah! 'Vá se ferrar!'. Todos dizem isso, como se isso fosse magicamente resolver toda a situação ou tornar sua morte mais gloriosa. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, 'Cam', que não há nada de glorioso na morte. Dizer para eu 'me ferrar' não vai transformá-la em heroína; ainda mais sendo você o que é._".

"_Eu não quero ser heroína... Nem quero ter uma morte gloriosa. Essa não é minha missão, não foi o que eu escolhi fazer. Eu apenas quero que você **vá se ferrar.**_".

"_Tsc-tsc-tsc. Você deixa tudo tão difícil, Cameron. Ok, façamos do seu jeito._". Beatrix se levantou e pegou a faca com a lâmina já cega com que vinha torturando fisicamente Cameron ao longo desses últimos dias e já estava quase encontrando a pele da Exterminadora para arrancá-la mais um pedaço, quando de repente ouviu o barulho de passos em direção ao prédio. "_Parece que nós temos companhia. Eu vou verificar. Não vá a lugar nenhum!_", disse a I-950 em tom de chacota.

**G****ruta em Local Incerto, Próximo à «Caverna do Dragão» (Início da Noite, 2026).**

Derek estava montando guarda próximo à entrada da gruta, enquanto a noite recém caída escurecia tudo lá fora, deixando quase tão escura quanto a caverna. Era hora de eles saírem e continuarem a busca pelo local que John procurava.

Ele se aproximou dos dois e os cutucou com a ponta da arma, fazendo com que ambos acordassem. Como eles não podiam ver nada e nem acender suas lanternas antes de sair da caverna, John e Martin ficaram agitados e Derek pôde ouvi-los levantando suas armas. Então, ele sussurrou:

"_Calma! Sou eu!_".

"_Oh, Derek! Quer nos matar de susto?_", John resmungou.

"_Se eu quisesse matar vocês, não seria de susto. Eu o faria enquanto vocês dormiam!_", ele respondeu com um tom meio de revide e meio de brincadeira.

"_Certo. Já é de noite?"_ Martin perguntou.

"_O que você acha, gênio? Que esse escuro lá fora é porque eu fechei a cortina da janela?_", Derek respondeu.

"_Vejo que sua gentileza lendária é justificada._", Martin revidou, rindo.

"_Pessoal... Nós temos que ir, o tempo está passando e Cameron pode estar em qualquer lugar aí fora, nas mãos deles._", John alertou aos outros soldados.

"_Então... John, nós não podemos simplesmente sair por aí sem direção e sem um plano de ação. Nós temos que saber o que procuramos e o que fazer quando encontrar isso que buscamos. Nós estamos perto de um campo de concentração, um dos maiores de todos. Lá é cheio de metais e eles não ficaram felizes em nos ver e saber que pretendemos resgatar os prisioneiros._", foi a vez de Derek intervir.

"_Ele tem razão, John! Sair por aí sem um plano é suicídio. Você não tem a mínima idéia de onde ela esteja?_".

"_Não, eu só sei que é perto da tal 'Caverna do Dragão'. Deve ser em algum prédio, galpão ou instalação antiga; e tem que ser grande também, com bastante espaço. E energia, tem que ter uma fonte de energia._".

"_Por que tem de possuir tudo isso? E como você sabe disso?_", Martin perguntou curioso.

"_Porque eles guardam uma espécie de máquina lá. Uma máquina grande que parece ser bem importante para a Skynet. Então o prédio tem que ser grande e espaçoso para acomodar a máquina e mais alguns robôs para tomar conta dela e ter uma fonte de energia para alimentá-la._".

"_E que máquina é essa? O que ela faz?_".

"_Isso eu não sei._".

"_Sé é importante para Skynet, é importante para nós também. Vamos descobrir o que é, porque Skynet a quer e usá-la a nosso favor!_", Derek respondeu.

"_E então: qual o nosso plano?_", Martin questionou.

"_Eu acho que só tem um deles nesse local com Cameron. Essa máquina parece ter um alto nível de exclusividade, mesmo com a Skynet. São poucos robôs que tomam conta dela, pelo que me consta. Eu tenho quase certeza que só a máquina que levou Cameron está lá com ela._".

"_Um contra três? Parece que isso não vai ser tão difícil._".

"_Mas essa robô que levou Cameron não é uma qualquer. Ela é muito mais forte, ágil, veloz e inteligente que qualquer robô que já vi. Ela disse que o nome dela era Beatrix._".

"_Espere! Você disse Beatrix? Você quer dizer A Beatrix? A I-950?_", Derek perguntou, surpreso.

"_I-950?_".

"_Sim, I-950! Os Infiltradores!_".

"_Eu não sei..._".

"_Uma loira, bem atraente. Corpo de adolescente, mais ou menos sua idade._", Martin foi quem fez a descrição.

"_Sim, ela mesmo!_".

"_Ótimo! Eu retiro o que disse quanto a ser fácil! Nós estamos ferrados. Não há como só nós três derrubarmos um I-950! Sem chances!_", Derek encarou a realidade.

"_Há sim, Derek! Porque nós lutamos por algo que eles não tem: amor a um propósito. Nós só precisamos de um plano melhor._", John procurou amenizar.

"_Você tem alguma idéia?_".

"_Para dizer a verdade, eu tenho sim. Nós usamos isso uma vez para derrotar um Exterminador. Eu, minha mãe, Cameron e... meu tio. Um ataque múltiplo, disperso, cada um de um lado. Ela não vai saber em que mirar._".

"_Interessante! Mas um plano só é bom para quem sabe executá-lo. Conte-nos mais!_", Derek falou curioso.

**P****rédio em Local Incerto, Próximo à «Caverna do Dragão» (Noite, 2026).**

Beatrix ouviu barulhos vindos de fora do prédio, sons que ela sabia não serem de máquinas andando por lá. Ela conhecia o som de seus irmãos muito bem e seus sentidos não a enganavam: eram humanos! O soar dos passos era muito leve para um endoesqueleto e era sem ritmo, não havia constância no caminhar; era irregular e descoordenado. Não tinha a perfeição do andar de uma máquina.

Mas quem teria a coragem (ou a loucura – embora às vezes ambas fossem a mesma coisa) de ir até ali? Tão longe da Resistência e tão perto das Máquinas? Beatrix só conhecia **uma** pessoa tão louca assim, mas não podia ser ela: ela havia ficado no passado, bem longe dela e de Cameron. Esse era o plano: John ficava sem Cameron e desistia de tudo; da Resistência, da guerra, da vida, de tudo; era o esquema perfeito, à prova de falhas, não tinha como dar errado.

Era muito claro que Cameron era a razão para John lutar. Os Infiltradores haviam percebido isso. O resto era pura questão de lógica: se a razão pela qual a pessoa faz alguma coisa é tirada, logicamente a pessoa deixa de realizar a ação. Lógica simples e aristotélica! Não havia margem de erro, estava tudo minimamente calculado, e as máquinas não erravam seus cálculos. Não os Infiltradores; não Beatrix.

Mas havia uma coisa com a qual eles não contavam: a Terra não é um mundo de lógica ou de pura causalidade. É um mundo de **vontade**, e um coração que acredita pode mudar a realidade. A vontade do coração que acredita age diretamente sobre o tempo e espaço e, por meio deles, sobre toda a natureza submetida às modificações da inteligência.

A vontade humana desenvolve-se e aumenta pela atividade. Para **querer **realmente, é preciso **agir**. A ação domina e sempre arrasta a inércia. A audácia unida à inteligência é a mãe de todos os sucessos neste mundo. Para **empreender**, é preciso **saber**; para **realizar**, é preciso **querer**; para **querer** verdadeiramente, é preciso **ousar**.

Todos os homens verdadeiramente fortes são aqueles que queriam algo de todo o coração e foram ousados o suficiente para agir de modo a realizar sua vontade. É assim que eles operam maravilhas. Fazem-se acreditar, fazem-se seguir e quando dizem: "_Isto é assim!_", a natureza de certa forma muda aos olhos do vulgo e torna-se o que o grande homem quis. Desejar é poder quando se ousa querer.

E se existia algo que John e Cameron queriam era ficarem juntos, sempre e todo lugar. Cameron podia amar tanto John a ponto de abrir mão disso para manter a segurança dele, mas John ousaria desafiar o desejo de Cameron para ir atrás dela, onde (ou quando) quer que fosse. John desejava estar com ela, queria salvá-la e ousou desafiar tudo e todos para seguir sua vontade. Seu coração acreditou, e assim as coisas aconteceram.

Beatrix se levantou de perto de uma Cameron visivelmente extenuada, deixando sua pistola em cima da mesa e pôs-se em direção à porta, prestando bastante atenção para identificar a origem dos sons e assim atacar seu alvo de maneira eficiente – tão eficiente como só a mais avançada criação da Skynet consegue ser – enquanto tudo que Cameron podia fazer era segui-la com a cabeça e os olhos, intrigada em saber o porquê dela havia ido desarmada. Por mais forte que ela fosse, um Exterminador nunca luta sem uma arma perto de si: eles sabiam o quão surpreendente os humanos podiam ser.

Mas Beatrix não se importava com isso; ela não precisava de arma nenhuma para derrotar seus oponentes. Um a um, todos haviam caído, todos experimentaram a derrota. Até mesmo Cameron; até mesmo John Connor. Não existia adversário capaz de derrotá-la, ela era o guerreiro mais evoluído deste planeta: força, rapidez, agilidade, inteligência, luta, técnica, estratégia; tudo estava lá em seu cérebro (e em seu implante). No que uma pistola iria ajudar? Além do mais, qual o divertimento de matar alguém com uma bala, enquanto se pode quebrar seu pescoço vendo se rosto de desespero diante da morte iminente?

Por alguns instantes ela ficou em frente à porta, como se analisasse sua próxima ação – e talvez fosse isso mesmo que ela fazia no momento – e após alguns segundos abriu a porta, já em estado de alerta e com olhar fixo em um ponto.

Assim que ela caminhou alguns passos para fora, encontrou aquele que julgava ser impossível: John Connor. Ele estava **ali, agora**; bem a sua frente. Ela não pode evitar, deixou sair um sorriso com o canto dos lábios: até que enfim ela havia encontrado um adversário a sua altura, alguém que ela **teria orgulho de matar**.

Realmente, esse garoto só podia ser o John Connor de quem ela tinha ouvido falar: o líder da Resistência, o General que derrotava todas as máquinas que cruzavam seu caminho, aquele que podia ser acertado, esmurrado, espancado, baleado, asfixiado, mas não podia ser derrotado; ele sempre levantava, sempre continuava e... Todas as vezes alcançava a vitória. Porque ele era John Connor! Mas se dependesse de Beatrix, não seria mais por muito tempo.

"_Então, John... Eu perguntaria como você chegou até aqui, mas você não ia me dizer, de qualquer jeito. Além do mais, você é John Connor. Eu devia saber que não seria tão fácil. Se fosse, nós já teríamos te matado há muito tempo atrás. Gostando desse futuro onde você não existe?_".

"_Não, não muito. O momento mais divertido será agora, quando eu arrancar esse sorriso do seu rosto e acabar com essa sua 'vida' miserável. É isso que alguém que tenta separar Cameron de mim merece._".

"_E como você pretende fazer isso, John?! Esqueceu o desfecho de nossa luta em 2007? Como ela terminou?_".

"_Não, eu não esqueci como ela terminou. Até porque ela não terminou, ainda. Eu estou aqui, não estou?! Eu vou lhe dizer como ela vai terminar: com seu corpo estirado no chão e Cameron em meus braços... de novo. Este é o lugar ao qual ela pertence, seja em que tempo for._".

"_Oh! Que tocante... Eu vou fazer um favor a vocês dois: vou te matar bem rápido e assim que Cameron me der o que preciso, também a matarei de maneira célere. Assim vocês poderão ficar juntos._".

"_É muito gentil de sua parte, mas não será preciso, pois daqui a alguns segundo você estará morta._".

"_E quem vai me matar?_".

"_Eu._".

"_Você? Você e mais que exército?_".

Assim que Beatrix terminou de falar, ouviu-se um barulho de tiro e Beatrix sentiu uma bala atingindo a parte de trás de suas costas com violência. Ela não estava preparada para isso, então não havia desligado seu sensor de estímulos nervosos; a dor que ela sentiu foi excruciante, ela ficou imobilizada por alguns segundos, levando-a a cair de joelhos. Ela se controlou e rapidamente olhou para trás, vendo Derek deitado no telhado do prédio com um rifle apontado para ela.

A Infiltradora se levantou e assim que pensou em reagir foi atingida no peito por novos projéteis de calibre menor, dessa vez vindos de trás de John. Ao olhar, percebeu Mini Martin atrás de uma duna, segurando uma pistola em cada mão e antes mesmo de pensar em reagir foi atingida mais uma vez por Derek e por Martin.

Ela estava encurralada. Beatrix sabia disso. Esse ataque não era como o que Cameron tentou fazer no passado com Derek e Sarah; era um plano coordenado, pensado nos mínimos detalhes e perfeitamente executado, como se John, Derek e Martin já houvessem guerreado juntos por muitas vezes. "_John realmente é um general e tanto_", ela pensou.

Beatrix estava desarmada, ao menos aparentemente. John já não estava mais perto dela, ele havia ido para uma duna do lado oposto ao de Martin e segurava agora uma escopeta e se preparava para atirar. Ela, então, pulou para o lado e se pôs a correr, desviando das balas que os três disparavam contra ela. A máquina sabia muito bem que só tinha uma chance e não podia falhar: ela devia mirar John e dar um tiro certeiro, antes que os danos das balas que levara e daquelas que eles estavam começando a atirar lhe tirassem de combate.

Assim que seus joelhos encostaram o chão após o seu pulo de esquiva, ela levantou seu braço, colocou a palma de sua mão na direção de John e a sua pele começou a se rasgar, relevando entre o sangue que algo saia de dentro do seu corpo.

"_Canhão de plasma! Se protejam!_", Derek gritou a plenos pulmões.

Martin e John correram o mais rápido que puderam, cada um em uma direção; Martin se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de escombros e John foi para trás de uma duna maior que aquela onde estava.

Assim que o canhão saiu totalmente de dentro de Beatrix, a energia começou a percorrer pelo seu braço, queimando sua pele e drenando grande parte de suas forças. Ela mirou e deu um tiro certeiro; ela não erraria, afinal, ela era Beatrix, talvez o ser vivo mais avançado do planeta. E John era apenas um humano: um mais forte, mais determinado, que não tinha medo de morrer e morreria de bom grado por Cameron se preciso fosse; ele era tudo isso, é verdade, mas **não ainda**. Por enquanto, **ele não era John Connor, era apenas John Baum, um garoto que estava aprendendo a ser forte**, era o que a Infiltradora pensava. Certo? Errado! Desde que Cameron entrou em sua vida ele deixou de ser John Baum; desde que ela falou com ele na escola e se revelou uma ciborgue ele **quis** ser John Connor, ele quis lutar, quis vencer, quis **amar.**

Ela atirou. O plasma saiu cortando o ar e destruindo tudo a sua volta, até acertar a duna onde John se escondia e espalhar destroços por todo lado. Assim que a poeira baixou se pôde ver o estrago que o tiro havia causado. Era impossível qualquer ser vivo ter escapado.

Não havia qualquer vestígio de John... Beatrix caiu sobre suas panturrilhas e respirou ofegante, exausta pela grande quantidade de energia que havia despendido para dar o seu tiro. Seu braço estava seriamente queimado e ela não tinha forças para se levantar. Ela sabia que aquele havia sido seu último recurso e que agora Derek e Martin podiam acabar com ela facilmente. Mas ao menos ela havia finalmente matado John Connor. E sua raça, então, dominaria a Terra. Isso fez com que ela criasse um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Mas este sorriso de vitória não demorou muito. Ela ouviu passos em sua direção e levantou sua cabeça, vendo John caminhando já com a escopeta empunhada na direção de sua cabeça. Ele ficou parado, bem a frente dela e encostou o cano na testa de Beatrix.

"_O que você está esperando, John?! Vamos, acabe logo com isso!_".

"_Não! Eu quero que você olhe bem este momento. Que a minha imagem a sua frente, com você caída aos meus pés e temendo por sua vida seja o seu último pensamento._".

"_Como você escapou?_".

"_Derek e Martin me falaram do seu canhão de plasma. Eu sabia que você iria tentar usá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde como seu último recurso. E que após usá-lo, você ficaria indefesa por alguns minutos; tudo que tive de fazer foi garantir que eu escapasse do impacto._". Beatrix tinha de convir que John era bastante inteligente.

"_Por que você não morre como todos os outros? Por que nós não conseguimos acabar com você?_".

"_Porque eu luto por algo que vocês não conseguem entender. Eu não luto para dominar o mundo ou para fazer com que minha espécie subjugue a sua. Eu não batalho para alcançar uma vitória pessoal ou para provar a mim mesmo ou a alguém que eu posso ser um General ou que sou melhor do que vocês. Não! Eu luto **por ela**. Eu sou forte **por ela**. Ela é que **me ensinou a ser um General.** Por ela eu **quis** ser um General. Porque ela acreditou em mim todos os momentos, mesmo quando nem eu acreditei; ela nunca duvidou que eu fosse conseguir, nem por um segundo. Eu lutei por ela no futuro, no presente e estou lutando por ela aqui. Eu a amei em todos os momentos e a amo ainda mais agora. Você a trouxe para cá, para esse tempo; mas a distância só impede que eu a veja, não que eu a ame. A ausência diminui as paixões medíocres e aumenta as grandes, tal qual o vento apaga as velas, mas atiça as fogueiras. Enquanto vocês não entenderem o que é querer lutar e morrer por alguém, nós, humanos, continuaremos vitoriosos nessa guerra; seja comigo no comando, seja com outra pessoa._".

"_E você acha que esse tal amor de vocês tem futuro? Quando a guerra acabar, vão deixar você continuar com ela? Você sinceramente acredita que vocês têm futuro juntos?_".

"_O mundo todo tentou nos separar, mas por amor nós conseguimos vencer o espaço e o tempo; e então continuamos correndo, só nosso amor resta no fim. Nós temos. Nós teremos!_". Beatrix olhou fundo para o rosto de John e pôde ver que ele realmente acreditava em tudo que havia dito e no que ele sentia, e então finalmente pôde compreender o motivo dele nunca cair: ele queria viver o futuro que acreditava ter ao lado de Cameron, e nada nem ninguém conseguiria tirar isso dele. "_Isso é por tentar afastar Cameron de mim!_".

Ao terminar de dizer essas palavras, John puxou o gatilho e o corpo de Beatrix caiu inerte no chão. Mais uma dentre tantas máquinas que Connor havia eliminado e não seria a última, ele sabia disso. **Mais uma derrota de Skynet**.

Cameron havia dito que o último tiro em Beatrix seria disparado por ela, já que a Infiltradora tentou machucar John. Ela teria cumprido essa promessa se tivesse a chance; mas não foi preciso, John a cumpriu por ela. De certa forma, foi como se a própria Cameron houvesse disparado, pois John era parte dela. Até mesmo mais que a sua metade.

John se afastou do corpo de Beatrix. Martin e Derek vieram ao seu encontro e observaram em silêncio John olhando contemplativamente a entrada do prédio.

"_Então, John?! Vamos entrar ou apenas ficar olhando aqui fora?_", Derek perguntou. "_Nós não passamos por tudo isso e arriscamos nossos traseiros para tirar uma foto e voltar, não é?!_".

John pensou um pouco sobre a situação: ele estava tão fixado na idéia de salvar Cameron que não tinha refletido sobre este momento. Era óbvio que Derek e Martin iriam ver que Cameron era exatamente igual à Allison bem como sua postura, movimentos e jeito de falar: eles saberiam que Cameron era uma robô, e com certeza não ficariam muito felizes com isso... Principalmente Derek!

Isso seria complicado. John não conseguiria prever se Martin e Derek iriam entender o que ele sentia por Cameron. De fato, não era um sentimento fácil de entender ou de explicar; o próprio John passou grande parte de seus dias ao lado de Cameron tentando ocultar de si mesmo o grande amor que sentia por ela devido ao fato de não entender (e aceitar) o que sentia. Derek e Martin fizeram aquela "missão" por John e pelo propósito que Connor apresentou a eles. Mas John não havia contado tudo a eles: ele havia sido egoísta e arriscou a vida de seu tio e amigo ao não dar a eles a chance de escolher, sabendo de todas as informações, se queriam lutar ou não.

Não contar a Derek e Martin que estavam indo atrás de quem John amava (mas que ela era uma robô) não foi uma atitude que se espera de um General. Mas em se tratando de Cameron, John nunca conseguiu pensar com clareza, ainda mais quando ela estava em perigo. Se ele tentou salvá-la de um Exterminador sozinho e sem armas, quanto mais armado e acompanhado de dois exímios soldados.

O melhor a fazer era não lidar com isso agora. Tudo que importava no momento era encontra Cameron e tê-la em seus braços de novo e poder lhe dizer o quanto a amava e sentia falta dela ao seu lado; todos os dias, todos os segundos, não importava quantas vezes ele dissesse, nunca seria o suficiente.

"_Derek, Martin, vocês podem me deixar entrar sozinho, primeiro? Eu gostaria de ter uns momentos a sós com ela._", John pediu aos dois, sem tirar os olhos da porta. Derek e Martin se entreolharam por alguns segundos como se buscassem em silêncio por uma resposta.

"_Ok, John! Você tem cinco minutos. Mas se virmos ou ouvirmos qualquer coisa suspeita nós vamos entrar._".

"_Ok! Temos um trato._".

John saiu correndo em direção a porta e ao chegar perto dela, abriu rapidamente e logo saiu correndo pelo corredor do velho prédio, até avistar, ao fundo, um cômodo atrás de outra porta entreaberta. Ao abrir esta segunda porta, John avistou imediatamente Cameron sentada no chão, acorrentada a dois pilares, com inúmeros cortes espalhados pelo corpo e grande parte do seu endoesqueleto exposto na região da bochecha direita. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e visivelmente a beira de um colapso; ela nem sequer levantou a cabeça para olhar quem adentrara na sala. John correu em direção a ela e ao chegar perto, se ajoelhou a sua frente e lhe deu um forte abraço, que durou alguns longos segundos. _"Eu estou aqui, Cameron! Eu vim por você, porque eu te amo! Tudo vai ficar bem._", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a abraçava.

John quebrou o abraço, se levantou e com a arma que tinha em mãos, atirou nas correntes à queima roupa, fazendo com que as mesas se quebrassem. Assim que Cameron ficou livre, John sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a cabeça da ciborgue em suas coxas, fazendo com que o rosto de ambos se encontrasse pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo.

"_John... O que você... Como você veio... Não é seguro..._", Cameron balbuciava, mas não conseguia completar a sentença. Era explícito o quão exausta ela se encontrava.

"_Shhh. Não fale, Cameron. Mesmo quase a beira de um blackout você ainda se importa mais comigo do que com você. Deixe-me cuidar de você uma vez, para variar._", John falou carinhosamente enquanto passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, como sempre fazia.

"_Eu estou feliz de poder ver você mais uma vez._", Cameron disse fechando os olhos.

"_Ei, Cam, não fale assim. Abra os olhos, olhe para mim._", ele respondeu apreensivo e dando uma pequena sacudida em Cameron.

"_Eu sinto muito por não ter te protegido, John. Eu juro que tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Eu te amo!_". Cameron fechou os olhos. Não importou quantas vezes John chamou por ela, o quão forte a sacudiu, ou quantas lágrimas derramou. Voltar e ficar com ele era uma ordem que ela não poderia cumprir. A única ordem que John lhe deu e ela não obedeceu era a única que importava para John. Era a ordem que fazia toda a diferença.

"_Por favor, Cameron. Não se vá! Fique comigo... Eu não posso enfrentar o que esperam de mim sem você ao meu lado. Eu atravessei o tempo por você, eu larguei tudo: minha mãe, Derek, a Resistência, tudo por você. Porque você é tudo que importa. Você é tudo. Sem você eu não sou 'o' John Connor. Você ilumina os céus, acima de mim como uma estrela tão brilhante, você me cega. Não feche seus olhos,  
não desapareça, não desapareça. Você e eu, nós podemos montar em uma estrela, se você permanecer comigo. Nós podemos mudar o mundo. Sim, você e eu, nós podemos iluminar acima do céu, se você permanecer ao meu lado, nós podemos mudar o mundo. Se as paredes se partirem, eu vou confortar você; se os anjos chorarem, eu vou estar lá por você. Você salvou minha alma, não me deixe agora, não me deixe agora. Você e eu, nós podemos montar em uma estrela, se você permanecer comigo. Nós podemos mudar o mundo. Sim, você e eu, nós podemos iluminar acima do céu, se você permanecer ao meu lado, nós podemos mudar o mundo."._ Por mais alto que ele falasse e mais apertado a abraçasse, ela não se movia.

"_Se você se for, Cam, se você me deixar, você vai levar embora a maior parte de mim. Por favor, não me deixe... Se você se for, você vai levar o meu próprio coração. Por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinho. Você sabe que nosso amor estava destinado a ser o tipo de amor que dura para sempre. Eu quero você aqui comigo, esta noite, amanhã, depois, até o fim dos tempos. Você sabe que em qualquer lugar que eu vou, você está sempre no meu pensamento, no meu coração, na minha alma. Você é o propósito na minha vida, você é a minha inspiração. Você traz sentimento à minha vida, você é a minha razão. Quero ter você perto de mim, quero ter você me ouvindo dizer: 'Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso.'. E eu sei, sim, eu sei que é simples de perceber, nós somos tão apaixonados e perfeitos quanto estamos juntos. E eu sei que eu preciso de você aqui comigo, esta noite, amanhã, depois, até o fim dos tempos. Você sabe que em qualquer lugar que eu vou, você está sempre no meu pensamento, no meu coração, na minha alma. Você é o propósito na minha vida, você é a minha inspiração. Você traz sentimento à minha vida, você é a minha razão. Quero ter você perto de mim, quero ter você me ouvindo dizer: 'Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso.'._".Nenhum movimento de Cameron. John estava chorando e soluçando enquanto falava. Ele não podia ter enfrentado tudo aquilo apenas para ver Cameron morrendo em seus braços. Ele se recusava a aceitar isso.

"_Eu sei que não vou viver de verdade se eu tiver que viver sem você. Eu não quero viver sem o seu amor, eu não quero passar a noite sozinho. Eu não poderia viver se eu tivesse que ficar sozinho. Eu não quero amar ninguém mais, eu não quero encontrar outra pessoa, eu não quero viver sem teu amor. Eu apenas quero viver minha vida com você. Acho que eu tinha que te perder para perceber o quanto eu te amo. Minha vida nunca mais será a mesma, meu amor não seria mais o mesmo e eu não quero viver sem teu amor. Eu apenas quero viver minha vida com você."._ Mesmo assim, Cameron ainda permanecia imóvel.

Longos segundos se passaram desde que Cameron havia fechado os olhos até agora. **Cento e vinte segundos** para ser exato. John levantou a cabeça da ciborgue e a apoiou em seu ombro, abraçando fortemente e dizendo com um sussurro em seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos dela:

"_Por favor, Cameron. Por favor. Você está bem, agora. Me escute. Você não pode ir, você não quer ir. Você está consertada agora. Tudo está perfeito. Você pode confiar em mim… **Eu amo você! Eu amo você, por favor! Eu amo você, Cameron, e você me ama!**_".

"_Eu também amo você, John. Eu amo você e você me ama_", ele ouviu uma voz quase inaudível lhe respondendo. John afastou o rosto de Cameron de seu ombro e pôde vê-la com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios olhando para ele.

"_Eu pensei... Que tinha perdido você._", ele respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Eu nunca vou deixar você, John. Nunca! Você não vai me perder, não importa o que aconteça eu voltarei por você... Para você! Eu te amo. Muito mais do eu posso explicar ou que você possa imaginar._".

John deu um longo beijo em Cameron, que retribuiu com igual vontade. Aquele beijo estava guardando há tanto tempo que eles nem podiam expressar o quanto sentiam falta daquilo. John e Cameron não haviam sido feitos para ficarem separados e seus lábios só faziam sentido juntos. Humano robô haviam sido criados para serem um só ser, uma só mente, um só coração, um só corpo. Essa era a história, a missão, o destino de John e Cameron, não importa em que lugar ou qual tempo. Nada que o mundo fizesse poderia mudar isso. **O amor deles sempre transformava o mundo.**

Eles ainda estavam abraçados quando ouviram barulho de passos vindo na direção deles. John sabia quem era, e isso não era bom. A situação iria ficar tensa, muito tensa. Quando Derek descobrisse por quem eles tinham arriscado sua vida, ele não perdoaria John, e Martin ficaria decepcionado com a omissão de tão importante dado pela parte dele. Mas antes que John pudesse explicar qualquer coisa a Cameron, eles entraram na sala.

De tudo que Derek e Martin podiam esperar, John abraçado com um ciborgue não estava na lista. Eles não sabiam se deviam se sentir traídos, enojados, indiferentes ou qualquer coisa. O único sentimento que podiam dizer com certeza que experimentavam era confusão!

"_John, o que está acontecendo??? O que é isso??? Por que essa robô é igual a Allison?_".

"_Calma, Derek, eu posso explicar tudo! Essa aqui é a Cameron, ela é minha protetora, eu a reprogramei para me defender. E ela é... minha... namorada..._".

"_Namorada??? Você perdeu a cabeça? Tem idéia do quão ridículo e nojento isso soa?_", Derek gritava.

"_Calma, Derek! Deixe-me..._".

"_Você... Mentiu para nós..._", Martin falou em um tom de decepção.

"_Não, Martin, eu... Não..._".

"_Você devia ter nos contado. Você fez com que arriscássemos nossas vidas por uma causa falsa. Se você tivesse me contado, eu teria vindo do mesmo jeito, mas teria vindo sabendo o que iria encontrar. Eu teria vindo por você e por Savannah. Mas você fez com que nós lutássemos por um deles: por uma máquina. Sem nos avisar disso. Eu não esperava isso de você!_".

"_Dane-se isso, Mini Martin! Eu não arrisco meu traseiro por robô nenhum! Pode me dizer que ela está reprogramada, que ela é boazinha, por baixo dessa pele ela é o que está aparecendo na sua bochecha: metal. Uma maldita vaca de metal._".

"_Diferente 'onde', diferente 'quando', mesmo 'quem'.",_ Cameron falou baixinho.

"_Como você ousa se dirigir a mim???_", Derek berrou.

"_Calma, Derek! Escutem, vocês dois: eu realmente sinto muito por não ter contado a vocês que ela era uma máquina. Que eu estou apaixonado pelo inimigo. Eu devia ter contado, eu sei! Acreditem, eu sei! Mas vocês confiavam em mim ontem. Vocês lutaram por mim. Eu não peço que vocês aceitem, gostem ou entendam. Eu só peço que vocês lutem por mim mais uma vez, até nós voltarmos para a base. Vocês podem fazer isso?_".

"_Eu não sei o porquê, mas acredito em você. Se você diz que ela está do nosso lado, eu lhe darei uma chance. Você acredita nela... Isso é suficiente para mim._", Martin respondeu.

"_E você, Derek?! Você pode fazer isso? Por mim?_".

"_Ei, eu só sou um soldado, John! Ainda estou sobre suas ordens. Se você quer levá-la de volta, eu não posso impedir. Mas fique desde já alertado que se eu suspeitar de qualquer coisa, por menor que seja, eu enfiarei uma bala no chip que ela carrega nessa cabeça de lata._".

"_Tudo bem, Derek! Obrigado... A vocês dois. Venha, Cameron! Segure-se no meu ombro_", John disse a ela, estendendo-lhe a mão, enquanto Derek resmungava, chamando todos os palavrões que conhecia. Por mais absurdo que fosse, John e Cameron já estavam até sentido falta dos rabujos de Derek.

Cameron segurou a mão de John, se levantou e apoiou-se no ombro dele, ela ainda estava muito debilitada para andar sozinha. E o caminho de volta seria longo. Mas nada disso importava mais, pois eles estavam juntos de novo. Não importava a distância, o tempo que os havia separava, pois eles estavam juntos. Como deveriam estar sempre. Como haviam nascidos para ficar.

"_Nós temos um pequeno problema, John!_", Martin aduziu.

"_Como assim, Martin?_".

"_John ela é... igual a Allison... Totalmente igual! Como nós vamos explicar isso? Para todos, mas especialmente para Allison?_".

"_Bem... Eu ainda não pensei nisso, para ser sincero... Savannah me falou que Allison havia saído em missão, então, pode ser que ela não esteja na Base. Caso ela não esteja lá, nós falamos que Cameron é Allison... Agora, se ela estiver, as coisas serão mais complicadas... Não se preocupe, eu pensarei em algo no caminho de volta._".

**Base da Resistência: Corredor (Noite, 2026).**

Eles levaram mais três dias no caminho de volta. Cameron já estava totalmente recuperada das sessões de tortura a que Beatrix lhe submetera. E diga-se que estar ao lado de John novamente ajudou bastante sua recuperação.

John, Cameron, Derek e Martin estavam andando pelos corredores, em direção a sala de Savannah. Todos sentiram uma ponta de alívio ao descobrir que Allison ainda não havia voltado de missão; assim, todos pensavam que Cameron era Allison, o que evitaria uma grande preocupação.

Assim que os quatro chegaram à sala de Savannah, John e Derek entraram e Martin pediu para ficar do lado de fora com Cameron, pois gostaria de falar com Savannah à sós, depois que os dois saíssem. Obviamente, Derek e John não negariam essa satisfação a Martin e assim entraram apenas os dois.

Logo que John e Derek fecharam a porta, Martin ficou analisando Cameron, percorrendo seu corpo com os olhos, dos pés ao cabelo. Ele ficou fazendo isso por muitos segundo, até que Cameron começou a ficar incomodado com a atitude de Martin.

"_Tem alguma errada comigo, Martin?_".

"_Foi você, não foi?_".

"_Fui eu o quê?_", Cameron perguntou com ar inocente, apesar de muito provavelmente saber a que ele se referia.

"_Foi você quem tomou conta de mim junto com a outra mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis e me salvaram do Exterminador quando eu era criança, não foi?_".

"_Sim... Foi! Eu tomei conta de você junto com Sarah._".

"_Por isso eu sempre achei que conhecia Allison de algum lugar. Como Sarah está? Ela ainda está viva?_".

"_Eu não sei lhe responder essa pergunta. Eu espero que sim._".

"_Eu também! Caso você se encontre com ela algum dia, diga-a que eu a agradeço muito por ter tomado conta de mim e que eu nunca me esqueci dela nem do carinho que ela me deu. Que eu sempre a incluí em minhas orações e que menti quando eu disse que ela era péssima em ser mãe... Ela foi uma 'mãe' maravilhosa para mim. Mesmo só tendo ficado com ela por pouco tempo, eu a amei... E ainda amo._", Martin disse com a voz embargada.

"_Eu direi a ela, Martin. Eu tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz em saber disso._".

"_Obrigado a você também... Por ter cuidado de mim, me protegido e... lido histórias de ninar para me fazer dormir._".

"_Não há porque me agradecer, Martin._".

"_Há sim, Cameron. Você é um robô, não precisava fazer aquilo, não era sua missão, mas você fez mesmo assim. É por isso que acreditei em John quando ele disse que você estava do nosso lado. Desde aquele dia eu pude perceber que você nunca iria me machucar. Obrigado por isso, Cameron. Significou muito para mim._".

"_Significou muito para mim também, Martin._", Cameron respondeu, sorrindo. Martin sorriu de volta e depois disso nenhuma outra palavra foi dito por nenhum dos dois. Todo o resto era supérfluo diante do haviam acabado de dizer.

Enquanto Martin e Cameron conversavam lá fora, John e Derek entravam na sala de Savannah, que estava sentada a sua mesa e levantou a cabeça, vendo os dois entrarem. Ela se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção dos dois, abraçando primeiro John, depois Derek e parando a frente deles.

"_Vejo que vocês três cumpriram a missão... Como sempre!_".

"_Sim, Savannah. Nós conseguimos!_".

"_Salvaram Cameron? Conseguiram salvar a ciborgue?_".

"_Espere um pouco! Você sabia de Cameron?_".

"_Sim, eu sabia._".

"_E você não achou importante contar para mim e Martin pelo que nós arriscávamos nossas vidas?_".

"_Mas vocês sabiam por quem arriscavam suas vidas. Não foi por Cameron, foi por John Connor._", Savannah respondeu, virando-se para John.

"_E então, John... O que você vai fazer agora que cumpriu sua missão? Você vai se juntar a nós? Vai ficar conosco? Ou vai voltar para onde veio?_".

"_Eu... Não sei. Eu preciso discutir isso com Cameron._".

"_Entendo. Quando você tiver tomado sua decisão, me avise._", ela falou dando uma pausa. Savannah ficou olhando para os dois como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa, mas não tivesse coragem. Ambos sabiam que só existia uma coisa capaz de tirar a coragem da Generala.

"_Ele está ali fora esperando nós sairmos. Disse que queria ver você a sós._", John antecipou-se a pergunta. Savannah ficou com as bochechas coradas de vergonha com a observação de John.

"_Você ainda tem algum assunto para falar conosco, General?_", Derek indagou.

"_Não! Vocês estão dispensados._", ela respondeu.

Assim que os dois saíram da sala, John tomou as mãos de Cameron e seguiu pelos corredores em direção ao quarto dele (agora, o correto seria chamar de "quarto deles"). Derek pegou o caminho de outro corredor, que levava ao refeitório. Martin esperou por alguns segundos e entrou na sala.

Quando ele entrou, viu que Savannah estava em pé, a alguns passos da porta, como se estivesse esperando-o. E na verdade ela estava. Desde que Martin havia partido ela passava várias horas por dia apenas olhando para a porta, esperando que ela abrisse, Martin entrasse na sala e a tomasse nos braços, fazendo com que ela se sentisse bem de novo. Como somente ele até hoje a tinha feito se sentir. Ela esperava ansiosamente o dia em que ele a amasse de novo e a fizesse sua.

Mas Savannah pensava que isso não era bom! Que esse sentimento tirava sua atenção do que era realmente importante: a guerra! Era nela que Savannah tinha que pensar, não em Martin... Martin fazia tinha um efeito inebriante na Generala: ela tinha de pensar nele a todo o momento, ela o desejava a cada instante... sempre mais. Só que Savannah não tinha a vida que queria; ela não escolheu seu destino, ele a escolheu: a guerra exigia sacrifícios e a vitória da raça humana era mais importante do que ela ficar com o homem que ama. Ela tinha que manter sua cabeça no jogo!

Era isso que ela pensava... Mas ela não fazia idéia do quão ela estava!

"_Você voltou!_", ela disse, sorrindo e se aproximando dele.

"_É claro que sim! Eu prometi que voltaria... Eu tinha um bom motivo para voltar!_", ele respondeu abraçando-a.

"_Martin..._", ela olhou nos olhos dele, deu um suspiro e abaixou a cabeça antes de continuar: "_Eu preciso te dizer..._".

"_Não continue! Eu sei o que você vai dizer e não quero ouvir. Nem perca seu tempo que eu não vou aceitar e não vou afastar um pé daqui!_", ele interrompeu antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Martin tornava isso ainda mais difícil para Savannah.

"_Eu não posso Martin... Procure entender que eu não consigo... Eu preciso comandar esse batalhão, eu tenho que me concentrar exclusivamente nessa guerra. E eu não consigo fazer isso com você perto de mim... Eu só consigo pensar em você, o dia inteiro. Eu fiquei horas e horas parada, olhando a porta, esperando por você. Não é isso que esperam de mim; não é o que **eu **espero de mim!_".

"_Isso não muda nada, Savannah. Eu não vou te amar menos por isso, nem vou mudar minha opinião. Eu te amo desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, quando ainda éramos criança e você brincava com seus patinhos de borracha. Eu tenho esperado por você desde aquele dia. Quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, em nossa adolescência, eu pensei que tudo ficaria bem e nós seríamos para sempre um só. Mas aí sua mãe se foi... E você se foi **de mim**. Eu perdi você e foi a maior dor que senti na vida, pior do que qualquer bala ou tortura que as máquinas já me tenham feito. Mas eu continuei amando você e te esperando. E então... John apareceu e me mostrou que nosso tempo é muito curto para esperarmos e em apenas um segundo tudo aquilo que amamos pode simplesmente sumir diante de nossos olhos. Quando isso acontecesse, não valeria mais a pena viver ou lutar... Você quer se sentir assim, Savannah? Eu posso não voltar da próxima missão; você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Você quer passar o resto da vida chorando pelo tempo que ficamos separados por causa dessa estúpida guerra e perder a vontade lutar, nos levando a derrota; ou lembrar do amor que tivemos um pelo outro e os momentos que passamos juntos? Por favor, Savannah, me dê **um motivo** para viver... Alguém por quem lutar!_", Martin respondeu, erguendo o queixo de Savannah com o dedo indicador.

"_Martin, quando éramos mais jovens era tudo muito mais fácil para mim. Mamãe carregava este fardo e eu não carregava o peso da nossa raça em meus ombros. Hoje eu trago em meu corpo as marcas do meu tempo; meu desespero, a vida num momento; a fossa, a fome, o fim do mundo... Hoje trago no olhar imagens distorcidas, cores, viagens. As minhas mãos enfraquecidas e vazias procuram nuas pelas luas, pelas ruas... Na solidão das noites frias por você. Hoje homens sem medo aportam no futuro; eu tenho medo, acordo e te procuro, meu quarto escuro é inerte como a morte. Hoje homens de aço esperam da ciência, eu desespero e abraço a tua ausência,  
que é o que me resta, vivo em minha sorte. Eu não queria a juventude assim perdida. Eu não queria andar morrendo pela vida. Eu não queria amar assim como eu te amei. Como eu te **amo.**_", Savannah disse chorando e enterrando seu rosto no peito do soldado.

"_Você queria sim, Savannah. Você **quer**. Eu sei que você me ama, sei que você quer ficar ao meu lado. Você não é sua mãe, você não é um Messias. Você é uma mulher; uma mulher extremamente linda, a mulher por quem eu me apaixonei. Não passe a sua vida toda se sacrificando pelos outros, viva por você. Por nós! Se o peso que você carrega nos ombros é tão pesado como você diz, deixe-me ajudá-la a carregá-lo. Não feche mais seus olhos para mim, deixe que eu seja não apenas uma fantasia; deixe-me ser real. Fique comigo e venceremos essa guerra: eu e você!_", ele disse, abaixando seu tom de voz a cada sentença e aproximando seus lábios aos de Savannah.

Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram e Savannah não teve forças para impedi-lo. Ela não **queria** impedi-lo. Martin guiou Savannah até sua cama sem quebrar o beijo por um segundo sequer e a deitou, gentilmente tirando as suas roupas enquanto espalhava beijos por todo seu rosto, boca, bochecha, algumas pequenas mordidas de leve na orelha, voltando aos beijos na bochecha, boca, pescoço, busto, barriga, cintura... Até que não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa a ser tirada. Foi a vez de Savannah despir seu namorado e ela o fez com igual carinho. Finalmente, após a longa espera da parte dos dois, eles eram um só corpo de novo, e desta vez eles não se separariam tão cedo e Savannah não o deixaria mais ir embora sem dizê-lo o quanto o amava e precisava dele.

Pois ela sabia que Martin estava certo: ela o queria ao seu lado, ela **precisava** dele para lutar, precisava dele para **viver.** A guerra podia exigir muitos sacrifícios, mas isso não significa que Savannah estava obrigada a aceitá-los. Afinal de contas, não há destinos a não ser o que fazemos para nós mesmos. E o destino que Savannah havia escolhido era viver ao lado de Martin. Assim como o soldado precisava de um motivo para voltar das missões, a Generala precisava de um motivo para esperar o retorno dos soldados. E esse motivo era aquilo que nos diferenciava das máquinas com que lutávamos: **amor. **Era por isso que os humanos sempre ganhariam essa guerra: pois todos nós lutamos por alguém! Lutamos por amor!

Enquanto isso, John e Cameron chegavam ao quarto que havia sido designado como de John. Cameron conhecia muito bem aqueles quartos: antes de se deitar com o General, ela havia utilizado um desses quartos como seu, ainda que não dormisse nunca.

John abriu a "porta" para Cameron, que adentrou, fez uma varredura visual do quarto a procura de ameaças (um velho hábito) e ao perceber que tudo estava bem, sentou-se na cama, enquanto John fechava a "porta".

Ela ficou sentada olhando para John, que não tirava seus olhos dela, como se não acreditasse que ela finalmente estava com ele novamente. Finalmente ela havia voltado para o seu lugar de direito: com John. O olhar de John começou a deixar Cameron envergonhada, uma sensação nova para ela.

"_Por que você está olhando assim para mim?_", ela perguntou com aquele ar de ingenuidade do qual John tanto sentia falta. Ele não pode deixar de rir ao comprar a inocência de Cameron com a determinação de Allison. Todas iguais e tão desiguais.

"_É que eu... Estou tão feliz que você está de novo comigo. Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Cameron. Não passou um minuto, um segundo, no qual meu pensamento não estivesse em você. Eu tive muito medo de te perder, Cameron. Muito medo!_".

"_Você não vai me perder, John. Eu já te disse isso._".

"_É! Você já disse! Mas eu queria que você soubesse._", ele disse meio sem graça. Cameron se deitou na cama e olhou para John.

"_Venha! Deite sobre mim._", ela falou com uma voz ao mesmo tempo terna e decidida. John não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para cumprir aquela ordem. Assim que seu corpo ficou sobre o Cameron mais uma vez, os dois suspiraram e ficaram com a respiração ofegante ao sentir de novo aquela sensação que ambos concordariam ser a melhor do mundo. Algum tempo se passou com John e Cameron apenas respirando perto do outro e olhando em seus olhos. Nada precisava ser dito, pois cada um sabia exatamente o que o outro pensava, pois racionava o mesmo. John foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"_Eu te amo, Cameron._".

"_Eu também te amo, John._". John a tomou em um beijo que ele havia guardado por muito tempo e pela primeira vez desde que ele a salvou ele estava sozinho com ela para poder demonstrar quanta saudade sentia dela. Ele começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos da ciborgue enquanto beijava todo o seu rosto. Cameron, por sua vez, segurava a nuca de John com uma das mãos e com a outra passeava pelas costas do jovem.

John começava a baixar os beijos para regiões inferiores do corpo de Cameron, quando esta colocou as mãos nas bochechas de John e o puxou para frente de seu rosto, ficando os dois face a face novamente.

"_John... Por que você... veio atrás de mim? Eu te pedi para não me salvar de novo. Você se arriscou muito fazendo isso. Eu não sou importante, John: você é. Isso foi loucura._". John sabia que, em uma análise exegética, ela tinha razão e a lógica era irrefutável. Mas lógica não era uma coisa que passava pela cabeça de John quando o assunto era Cameron.

"_Loucura? Loucura? Mas eu sou louco, Cam. Louco por ter me sentido tão sozinho, louco por ter ficado tão triste. Louco por pensar que meu amor não iria me prender a você. Louco por tentar, louco por chorar e louco por amar você. Eu sou louco, Cam: louco por você._".

Não importava o quanto estúpido John poderia agir às vezes ou o quão irresponsáveis pudessem ser suas atitudes: elas sempre tocavam Cameron e a deixava com uma estranha sensação de orgulho e completude. "_Eu sou sua mais alta prioridade._" era a frase que ela imaginava ao ouvir John dizendo coisas como a que havia acabado de falar. Ela sabia que isso era errado, que ela não devia pensar em si, e sim na segurança de John, mas ela não podia evitar em ficar lisonjeada com o quanto ele se importava com ela. Ela deu um de seus sorrisos com o canto dos lábios que só John conseguia captar.

De fato, ela sabia o quanto ele se importava e o tanto que a amava. Afinal de contas, John havia deixado tudo para trás e ido em busca dela. Ele tinha enfrentado todas as pessoas, robôs, tempo e espaço para tê-la ao seu lado de novo. Cameron jamais duvidaria do amor dele por ela. Nunca! Por isso, na primeira vez que ela expressou seus sentimentos, a frase que usou foi: "_Eu amo você e você me ama._". Nada poderia expressar melhor o que Cameron sabia sobre sentimentos.

Mas ela sabia que ele **a **tinha conhecido. E isso podia mudar tudo: **ela** era uma versão de Cameron melhorada. Uma Cameron humana. **Ela **era perfeita para John: todos iriam aceitá-la de uma forma que Cameron nunca conseguiria; ele poderia passar o resto da vida com ela sem se esconder no quarto ou mentir para os seus soldados. Era com **ela** que John deveria estar, certo?

Errado! Não era assim que John pensava, não era por **ela** que ele sentia.

"_John... Você..._", ela pausou e respirou fundo antes de continuar, ficando um tempo em silêncio como se procurasse a melhor maneira de continuar; John sabia o que essa pausa de Cameron significava... "_**A** conheceu, não foi?_". Demorou alguns segundos para John entender sobre quem ela estava falando; mas ao ver o rosto de Cameron banhando de confusão e receio, ele pôde entender a quem ela estava se referindo.

"_Você quer dizer... Allison?_".

"_Sim, Allison._".

"_Eu a conheci, sim. Aqui na Resistência._".

"_Então... Você sabe... O que eu fiz com ela, não sabe?"_.

"_Você não fez nada com ela, Cameron. Pelo menos não para mim. Seu corpo pode ter feito aquilo, mas não sua mente, sua consciência... Para mim, a Cameron só existe a partir do dia em que eu te conheci na escola. Tudo que você fez antes disso, não era Cameron... Ao menos não '**a minha**' Cameron. E é a 'minha Cameron' que me importa. É a 'minha Cameron' quem eu amo._".

"_O que você achou dela?_".

"_Ela é... Normal. Um pouco 'decidida' demais._", ele disse rindo.

"_Você gostou dela? Eu digo, ela é humana e eu sou igual a ela, eu entenderia se você quisesse..._".

"_Cameron..._", ele a interrompeu antes que ela conseguisse terminar a sentença, "_Nós dois sabemos para onde essa conversa vai nos levar: a lugar nenhum! Nós não precisamos disso. Isso não importa agora, certo? Eu não me apaixonei pelo seu corpo perfeito, pelos seus olhos castanhos que parecem duas piscinas ou pelo seu cabelo com perfume inebriante. Isso pode ter contribuído, mas não foi por isso que eu me apaixonei. Eu me apaixonei **por você**, pela sua mente, seu jeito, sua inocência e ingenuidade, o modo que você anda, como você fala, como você pensa, seu desejo de entender o mundo, pelas perguntas bobas que você me faz, pelo jeito com que você me protege e o modo pelo qual daria sua vida por mim. Eu vivi com você e é a você quem eu amo. Não a Allison!_". Cameron ouviu atentamente cada palavra que John dizia e tentava assimilá-las da forma como ele as dizia.

Após algum tempo de silêncio entre ambos, John se virou na cama, deitando ao lado de Cameron e virou seu rosto para encontrar o dela, como o fizera tantas vezes no passado.

"_Eu não me importo com você não ser humana, Cameron. Para mim isso não importa e você é muito mais do que um robô. Eu amo você exatamente como você é. Talvez você não devesse se importar com isso també_m.".

"_Eu amo você também, John! Muito! É por isso que eu me importo. Eu queria ser o melhor para você. Eu queria ser o que você que você merece, o que você quer._".

"_Você já é o que eu quero! Me diga, você gostaria de ser humana?_".

"_Não, porque eu não poderia protegê-lo de forma tão eficiente. Você deseja que eu fosse humana?_".

"_Não, porque aí eu poderia perdê-la mais facilmente._".

"_Isso é amor, não é?!_".

"_Sim. Para nós, o amor significa proteger o outro._".

"_Só isso? Se trata apenas de proteger um ao outro?_".

"_Enquanto você não aceitar que eu te amo do jeito que você é, que eu te amo não 'apesar de você ser uma máquina' e sim 'independente de ser uma máquina ou humana', o nosso amor não vai poder ser muita coisa além disso._".

"_Nesse caso, eu gostaria que o nosso amor fosse algo mais."_

"_Eu gostaria disso também._".

"_Mas enquanto tivermos de nos proteger da Skynet, o nosso amor continua a mesma coisa..._". Cameron pensou um pouco antes de dizer para John: "_Nós não temos de deixar que a Skynet mantenha nosso amor na mesma coisa._".

"_Não, nós não temos. Basta você entender que eu amo você e você me ama._".

"_Eu acho que eu entendo. Eu posso não saber muitas coisas sobre sentimentos, mas eu sei que eu amo você e você me ama. E que eu senti muita falta de você e pensar que nunca mais te veria de novo acabou com toda minha vontade viver. Eu tive medo, John. Medo por mim, medo de não poder ser **sua** de novo; de não sentir seu corpo sobre o meu e não ter você dentro de mim de novo; medo não poder te dar um último beijo e de dizer o quanto eu te amo e que eu não existo sem você._".

"_Cameron, eu vim para o futuro e percebi que não existe essa manhã que eu perseguia: um lugar que me dê trégua ou me sorria e uma gente que não viva só pra si. Só encontro gente amarga mergulhada no passado, procurando repartir seu mundo errado nessa vida sem amor que eu aprendi. Por uns velhos e vãos motivos somos cegos e cativos no deserto do universo sem amor. E é por isso que eu preciso de você, como eu preciso! Não me deixe um só minuto sem amor... Vem comigo! Meu pedaço de universo é no teu corpo; eu te abraço e com o corpo imerso no teu corpo teus braços se unem em versos à canção em que eu digo que estou morto para esse triste mundo antigo; que meu porto, meu destino, meu abrigo são teu corpo amante amigo em minhas mãos._".

Ao John terminar de dizer isso, Cameron inclinou seu rosto em direção ao de John, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem novamente, enchendo cada um com o amor do outro, que crescia na medida em que era compartilhado.

Ela quebrou o beijo, olhou para John e perguntou:

"_John, já é tarde e nós passamos os últimos dias todos lutando, andando e comendo pouco. Você deve estar exausto. Você não quer dormir?_".

"_Ainda é cedo, temos tempo, vamos viajar. Sinta o vento que sopra e pode nos levar. Faça um pedido: um dia pode acontecer. Fique comigo: anoiteça e quando amanhecer siga o Sol. Ainda é cedo mesmo quando é tarde para ficar. Sinta o tempo passar por nós sem nos tocar. Corra o risco de viver sem ter que pertencer. Ache o motivo, seja livre e se amanhã chover siga o sol. Ainda é cedo mesmo quando o dia acabou. Um dia não é só o tempo que passou. Quando escurecer, mesmo assim siga o sol._".

Não demorou até que John começasse a beijar outras áreas do corpo de Cameron enquanto ia despindo-a levemente. Seu corpo nunca tinha parecido tão perfeito como agora. Assim que Cameron ficou completamente nua, foi a vez de ela passear os lábios pelo corpo de John, fazendo com que o General se sentisse bem de um jeito que só Cameron conseguia. Quando Cameron terminou de despir John, ele a deitou gentilmente na cama e observou por alguns segundos a visão dela deitada, olhando para ele com um sorriso que lhe aquecia o coração.

Ela lê minha mente, ela é esperta como uma raposa; ela me suga todo, mas mesmo assim eu continuo me derramando por ela. E no momento do êxtase eu escrevo uma sinfonia, uma poesia em forma de movimento e fico quase como morrendo. Eu digo a mim mesmo que ninguém nunca tomará seu lugar, eu a quero perto de mim, nós dividimos a mesma visão e veja o quanto enxergamos melhor juntos. "_Eu apenas quero ficar mais perto do que perto de você no momento em que você descobrir o que o melhor do meu amor pode te fazer._".

A alma dele está nua e me diz o que ele quer; eu a leio como uma carta e veja o quão mais perto nós estamos. Ainda há mais para nós descobrirmos desta filosofia, mas nós dois acabaremos no paraíso, veja como ficamos mais próximos. "_Eu apenas quero ficar mais perto do que perto de você no momento em que você descobrir o que o melhor do meu amor pode te fazer._"

Ela estava pronta para recebê-lo dentro de si e esperava ansiosamente por isso, tanto quanto John desejava estar dentro dela. John se inclinou e posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela, desabando seu peso na ciborgue que o aceitou sem qualquer ressalva. Era a melhor sensação do mundo para ambos e não havia palavra no vernáculo que pudesse descrever o quanto eles sentiam falta disso, o quanto a vida de ambos era miserável e sem sentido enquanto eles não estivessem juntos, não pudessem ser um só corpo.

O fim do amor é a paz; o meio de atingi-lo, é a luta. O amor não é uma simples idéia, é força viva. A luta sem o amor é a força bruta, o amor sem a luta é a impotência do sentimento. Um completa o outro. **O amor só pode existir quando a luta bradir a espada com a mesma habilidade com que manipula a pena.**

Realmente, John e Cameron deviam ser um só sempre e em todo lugar, pois esta era sua missão, esse era seu destino: **lutar e amar**.

Após o término do ato de amor do casal, Cameron estava deitada ao lado de John, com as costas grudadas ao peito de seu amante. John dava pequenos – porém constantes – beijos em sua namorada, espalhando-os pelos ombros, nuca, cabelos e qualquer lugar que alcançasse. Cameron virou-se para ficar de frente para John e lhe retribui o beijo com o mesmo carinho que ele lhe dera.

Ela sorriu para John e ele lhe sorriu de volta. Ele sussurrou melodiosamente no ouvido de sua amada:

"_Vai ser preciso muito para me afastar de você. Não há nada que cem homens ou mais possam fazer para me manter afastado. Eu nunca senti isso com ninguém, nunca precisei dizer uma palavra para você, pois tudo que precisamos dizer está aqui, nessa cama conosco; essa chama dentro de nós que nos queima e circula em todo lugar. E se eu minha vida acabasse amanhã, ao menos eu teria tido essa noite. Agora eu sei como um sentimento cresce, pois você me fez viver. Eu nunca me cansarei de você, nunca terei o bastante de você; apenas quero te dar ainda mais._". Cameron derramou uma lágrima de emoção, quando John a pegou com seu dedo e lhe falou: "_Ei! Se você me disse que nós podemos resolver qualquer coisa, então por que desperdiçarmos tantas lágrimas?_". Ele se inclinou e beijou Cameron mais uma vez e a abraçou, mantendo-a perto dele.

Tudo estava calmo na vida de ambos e o momento estava perfeito, mas John sabia que isso não duraria para sempre e que o tempo não andava a favor deles. Ela tinha que falar com Cameron sobre qual seria o próximo passo deles. E ele sabia que ela faria a escolha correta. Aquela que ele não queria.

"_Cam... O que nós fazemos agora? Nós ficamos aqui, nós voltamos? O que fazemos?_".

"_Nós temos que voltar, John. Você sabe disso._".

"_Por quê? Savannah parece ser um General bem melhor do que eu seria... Eu tenho certeza que ela pode ganhar essa guerra. Eu lutarei ao lado dela._".

"_Talvez ela possa, John. Talvez não... Você quer mesmo arriscar a raça humana só para você não ter que assumir a responsabilidade? Só para fugir de seu destino?_ _Eu não lutarei por ela, John. Eu só luto por você!_". John ficou calado por um tempo, pensando em como rebater esse argumento, mas Cameron o conhecia bem até demais para saber que era exatamente isso que ele tentava.

John podia ouvir os sons ecoando na noite, como se fossem murmúrios de uma conversa serena. A luz da lâmpada iluminava o rosto de Cameron que parecia refletir as estrelas que o guiariam ao caminho da salvação. E John ficou olhando-a em silêncio, esperando encontrar palavras há muito tempo esquecidas ou antigas melodias. Os cães selvagens uivavam na noite, conforme ficavam, impacientes desejando alguma companhia solitária. Então, John tentou curar o que tinha bem no fundo do coração,  
assustado com aquilo que teria de se tornar.

"_Por que apenas eu posso ser esse tal Salvador? Por que eu tenho que carregar esse peso sozinho? É pedir demais para que eu não tenha de lutar? É errado querer fugir desse destino?_".

"_Ainda mesmo que a fuga seja a única salvação, eu não fugirei, pois aqueles que usam a coroa não devem sobreviver à sua perda, John. Se quiseres fugir, foge, ficas neste tempo. Eu, porém, voltarei. Gosto desta velha máxima: a púrpura é uma bela mortalha._".

John ficou perplexo com a resposta de Cameron, resposta esta que ele nunca esperaria. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que Cameron estava certa: esse fardo era dele e ele teria de carregá-lo, mas não sozinho: ela estaria ali para ajudá-lo. Agora e sempre!

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, John realmente aceitou inteiramente o seu fardo. E então os ventos do destino começaram a soprar e seus tempos de meninos  
foram ficando para trás. Com a força de um moinho que trabalha devagar,  
John e Cameron buscariam seus caminhos, sem nunca olhar para trás. Hoje o tempo voa como se nas asas de um avião sobrevoando os campos da destruição. Hoje o céu está pesado e vem chegando um temporal. Nuvens negras do passado, delirante flor do mal. Cometemos o pecado de não saber nos aceitar, sempre olhando para o mesmo lado feito estátuas de sal. Hoje o tempo escorre dos dedos da nossa mão, mas a vida não devolve o tempo perdido em vão.

Este não era o tempo deles. John e Cameron não pertenciam a este mundo. E o lugar ao qual eles pertenciam precisava deles: mais uma vez eles teriam que se sacrificar por um mundo repleto de pessoas que só queriam separá-los. Mas isso não importava mais, porque eles agora tinham a certeza que não importava o lugar, o tempo ou quem quer que fosse que tentasse separá-los, eles estariam sempre juntos!

Aqui ninguém mais ficará depois do sol. No final será o que não sei, mas será tudo demais. Nem o bem, nem o mal, só o brilho calmo dessa luz... O planeta em calma será a Terra, o planeta sonho será a Terra. E lá no fim daquele mar a nossa estrela vai se apagar como brilhou; fogo solto no caos... Aqui não é um bom lugar de se viver. Bom lugar será o que não sei, mas será algo a fazer, bem melhor que a canção mais bonita que alguém lembrar... A harmonia será a Terra, a dissonância será bela. E lá no fim daquele azul os meus acordes vão terminar, não haverá outro som pelo ar...

"_Ok. Nós vamos voltar. Amanhã eu falo com Savannah e digo que estamos indo._".

"_É a coisa certa a se fazer, John._".

"_Eu sei!_", ele disse baixinho antes de se aproximar de Cameron e fazer com que seus lábios se tocassem novamente.

"_**Ela** deve estar sentindo muito a sua falta. Deve pensar em você a todo segundo._".

"_Eu sei. Eu sinto a falta dela também. Nós temos nossos desentendimentos algumas vezes, mas ela foi a melhor mãe que eu poderia ter. Nada pode me afastar dela. Só você..._".

"_Eu não quero te afastar de Sarah, John. Pois eu sei que isso te faria sofrer e não quero trazer tristeza para você. Eu sempre fiz de tudo para que Sarah não desconfiasse do que eu sentia por você. Se você não a tivesse convencido a aceitar nossa relação, eu..._".

"_Não importa, Cam, porque ela aceitou. Eu sinto muita falta dela. E de Derek também._".

"_Derek? Mas ele está aqui._".

"_Não é o mesmo Derek._".

"_Ele tem o mesmo peso, estrutura corporal, feições e DNA. Ele é o mesmo Derek para mim._".

"_Ele não tem a mesma mente do Derek que conheci. Eles não são iguais, não pensam iguais, não agem da mesma forma._".

"_Esse Derek também não gosta de mim, também me odeia e me despreza. Eles são exatamente os mesmos, a meu ver._".

"_O Derek não te odeia, Cam. Ele apenas não estava pronto para aceitar que você é diferente. Ele não conseguia entender nós dois juntos._ _Mas você já se perguntou como eu cheguei aqui, nesse tempo?_". Cameron levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e refletiu um pouco: ela havia ficado tão feliz quando viu John que não havia pensado nisso. Ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. "_Foi Derek... Ele me ajudou a encontrar você. Derek me disse onde havia uma máquina do tempo._".

"_Derek ajudou você a me encontrar. Estranho... Por que ele faria isso?_".

"_Porque ele entendeu que eu só lutaria com você ao meu lado. Que era você que me fazia ser o General John Connor. Sem você, eu não teria motivos para continuar. Ele finalmente entendeu que 'eu te amo e você me ama'._".

"_Será que agora, então, ele vai parar de me xingar e me tratar mal?_", Cameron perguntou com uma ingênua expectativa.

"_Eu não contaria com isso_", John respondeu com uma gargalhada.

"_Acho que não podemos ter tudo, não é?!_", Cameron falou com um sorriso.

"_É, eu acho que não._".

"_Mas podemos ter quase tudo... Eu posso ter você? De novo?_".

"_Claro que sim, Cam. Sempre que você quiser. Eu acabei de te dizer que eu apenas queria te dar mais de mim._", John a respondeu com um beijo.

**Base da Resistência: Sala da Savannah (Manhã, 2026).**

John e Cameron estavam parados, a frente da sala da Savannah. Ela havia pedido que John a avisasse assim que tivesse tomado sua decisão.

Não seria fácil: John não sabia dizer o porquê, mas ele tinha criado um vínculo sentimental com Savannah desde a primeira vez que a viu, na clínica do Dr. Sherman. Ela era a criança mais doce e fofa que ele já tinha visto. Ele não iria negar que por algumas vezes tinha pensado nele vivendo com Cameron e uma "filha" igual a Savannah. Ok, ok, sua mente estava divagando demais no momento. Agora, ele tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

John abriu a porta e entrou na sala junto com Cameron. Savannah estava, como usual, sentada em sua mesa e levantou a cabeça vendo os dois entrarem. Ela largou os papéis que lia sobre a mesa e olhou diretamente para os dois que estavam em pé, um ao lado do outro, tão próximos que quase chegavam a se fundir. Savannah achou curioso que mesmo sabendo quem (ou "o quê") ela era, não pôde deixar de notar que ela e John pareciam perfeitos um ao lado do outro, um belo casal, como se fosse o destino deles ficar assim, como se aquele fosse o lugar deles. E de fato, era!

"_Você veio me contar sua decisão, correto?_".

"_Correto._"

"_E qual foi ela? Você irá se juntar a nós?_".

"_Eu vou continuar lutando, Savannah, sempre! Mas aqui... Não com vocês... Eu gostaria muito disso, mas eu não posso. Eu tenho que fazer o que é certo para mim. Para nós! Eu não posso mais fugir disso. Eu tenho que voltar e continuar as coisas de onde eu parei. Quem sabe assim eu não evito tudo isso... Evito Skynet, a guerra, a morte de sua mãe._".

"_Eu sinto muito ouvir isso, John. Você seria muito útil aqui conosco. Você poderia comandar as tropas, eles confiariam em você._".

"_Nós precisamos voltar, Savannah._".

"_E como você pretende fazer isso, John?_".

"_No local onde Cameron estava presa, perto da 'Caverna do Dragão', existe uma máquina do tempo. Nós a usaremos para voltar._".

"_Bem, eu suponho que nada que eu diga ou faça vai mudar sua opinião, certo?_".

"_Certo._". Savannah se virou para Cameron e perguntou:

"_E você? Existe alguma possibilidade de eu convencer você?_". Cameron olhou para Savannah com um rosto repleto de curiosidade e não respondeu a pergunta, apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "_Ela não fala muito, não é?!_", Savannah perguntou para John com ar de jocosidade. John apenas deu uma discreta risada de volta.

"_Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu posso perguntar algo para você, John?_".

"_Claro!"._

"_Eu já pude comprovar que você a ama... Eu percebi isso desde que vi vocês dois pela primeira vez. Mas você pretende ficar com ela para sempre? Digo, você lutará ao lado dela se for preciso? Mesmo ela sendo uma robô? Mesmo que você tenha que contrariar a Resistência? Vocês permanecerão juntos?_". Antes mesmo que John pudesse responder, Cameron pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou a sua, respondendo:

"_Nós permanecemos. Nós permaneceremos._". Savannah ficou um tanto quanto surpresa com a convicção de Cameron. Ela se virou para John, como se esperasse uma confirmação da parte dele. Ele simplesmente se limitou a repetir: "_Nós permanecemos. Nós permaneceremos._".

"_Ótimo. Com vocês lutando lado a lado, eu não duvido que nós vamos ganhar essa guerra. Skynet pode derrotar os humanos ou os robôs, mas não pode vencer quando os dois se unem com um objetivo em comum. Ela não pode derrotar os dois times ao mesmo tempo. Eu acredito em vocês. Eu acredito no amor de vocês. Eu acredito que vocês lutarão por nós, por vocês, pela vida, por amor._".

"_Obrigado, Savannah._".

"_Não, John, obrigada a você. Você trouxe muito mais do que esperança para minha vida. Eu não tenho como agradecer a você por tudo que você me proporcionou alcançar. Foi uma honra servir com você, John!_".

"_Foi uma honra ter você como Generala, Savannah_.".

"_Cameron..._", Savannah falou, virando-se para a garota e fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, "_Cuide bem dele... Proteja-o, livre-o de todos os perigos, esteja ao lado dele, mas acima de tudo: ame-o. Nós precisamos de você, contamos com você para isso. Torne-o nosso General._".

"_Eu o amo. Eu o amarei._", ela respondeu, mas olhando para John.

"_Ótimo. Vão, John e Cameron. Vocês estão dispensados._", Savannah se despediu, batendo uma continência para John, que executou uma de volta para ela.

John e Cameron se viraram de costas para a mulher e fizeram seu caminho até a porta. Assim que John a estava abrindo, Savannah lhe chamou:

"_John, antes de você ir, podia me fazer um último favor?_".

"_Claro._".

"_Peça para Martin vir aqui?_". John deu uma pequena risada.

"_Ok._", e fechou a porta.

**Do Lado de Fora Base da Resistência (Noite, 2026).**

John e Cameron estavam do lado de fora, em frente à Base da Resistência. Eles tinham de fazer o caminho de volta para o prédio onde a máquina do tempo se encontrava para que pudessem voltar ao seu tempo e começar de novo a sua própria guerra.

John olhava vagamente para o horizonte, como se estivesse se despedindo de tudo aquilo. Ele percebeu agora uma coisa que não havia percebido antes: um pé de flamboyant perto do banco de areia que escondia a porta da base. Ele não pôde deixar de refletir o quão intrigante era aquela flor cultivada no meio daquele cenário apocalíptico. Apenas ela, embelezando aquela paisagem tomada de corpos, escombros e armas; repleta de sangue, dor e morte. Mas apenas o fato daqueles flamboyants terem nascido, sido cultivados e resistido já demonstrava uma esperança: uma chance do mundo voltar a ser bonito, a ser colorido e vivo de novo. Cameron tomou a mão dele, a levantou e colocou a sua própria por cima, dizendo:

"_Está tudo bem, John. Eu estou aqui com você. Estou aqui por você. Eu estarei com você mesmo quando as estrelas deixarem de brilhar, o céu explodir e as palavras não rimarem. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, John. Tal qual esse flamboyant que sobreviveu, ainda que em meio à guerra, eu sempre viverei para lutar ao seu lado. Assim como Sarah e Derek. Nós sempre estaremos com você. Você está pronto para voltar?_".

"_Eu nasci pronto! Vamos, Cam. Vamos voltar para nossa casa!_".

E assim os dois partiram, juntos e de mãos dadas para a caminha de volta. A caminhada que selaria o destino dos dois juntos para sempre. O início do caminho que tornaria John o General que ele deveria ser e colocaria Cameron no lugar que ela deveria ocupar. A trilha que terminaria a missão que Sarah tinha começado há quase duas décadas atrás. A via que uniria Derek ao lado de seu sobrinho para que ele pudesse ensiná-lo aquilo que as duas mulheres em sua vida não podiam: ser um homem!

O caminho que definiria o destino da família Connor e, inexoravelmente, de toda a humanidade.


	10. Capítulo X Tímese Parabólica

**Capítulo X: Tímese Parabólica.**

Eu abri meus olhos, mas isso não fez com que pudesse enxergar alguma coisa. Era madrugada, eu sabia disso. Já estou acostumado a não dormir mais do que duas ou três horas por noite. Eu sempre dormi muito pouco: em um mundo constantemente em guerra, qualquer segundo pode ser a diferença entre acordar para tomar café ou levar uma bala na cabeça enquanto se sonha. Mas nos últimos dias, esse "_pouco_" estava ficando "_pouco_" mesmo para mim.

Toda vez que acordo, abro os olhos e encontro o breu; e eu sempre sento um vazio dentro de mim... Um vazio ao meu lado. Uma cama vazia... Ela nunca estava ali.

Eu sei onde ela está e o que está fazendo; mas eu nunca ouso ir atrás dela. Porque tudo que eu queria é que ela estivesse deitada ao meu lado, e por uma noite eu havia conseguido isso. E aquela noite reverbera em minha mente toda vez que eu fecho os olhos e mesmo quando eu os abro e olho o escuro.

Não foi errada a escolha que eu fez de cumprir minha missão! Mas também não é errada minha vontade de querer **uma chance para mim mesmo**. De fazer algo não por outra pessoa ou por um ideal, mas simplesmente porque é isso que meu coração quer. É **ela** quem eu quero.

Eu podia ter acordado de madrugada como em uma noite qualquer; ela não estar em sua cama, ao meu lado, como em uma noite qualquer; eu podia desejá-la como em uma noite qualquer. Mas esta não é uma noite qualquer: pois nesta noite eu me levantei. Esta noite eu fui atrás dela. Dessa vez, eu desejei; e eu **agi**!

Eu me levantei de minha cama, coloquei uma camisa e me dirigi até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a. Meus olhos doeram um pouco enquanto minha pupila tentava se ajustar com a claridade a que agora era submetida. Respirei fundo, tomei coragem e segui o corredor, até chegar próximo à escada. Eu desci os degraus calmamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e após caminhar um pouco, pude vê-la.

Ela estava, como sempre, deitada no sofá, agarrada a uma almofada, com a TV ligada em um canal qualquer (o que não fazia diferença, vez que ela sequer prestava atenção no que estava passando). Tudo que ela fazia era ficar deitada ali, com os olhos fixados no espaço, longe de tudo... Pensando... Sentindo... Sofrendo... Chorando...

Ela chora... Disfarça e chora. Aproveita a voz do lamento até chegar a aurora. A pessoa que ela tanto queria antes mesmo de raiar o dia a deixou o por outra. Todo o pranto tem hora e ele via seu pranto cair no momento mais certo. Olhar, gostar só de longe, não faz ninguém chegar perto e o pranto dela vai molhar o deserto. Ela só disfarça e chora.

Que mistério pode haver na lágrima de uma mulher quando abre o seu segredo? Que momentos de aflição há no tremor da sua mão onde esconde os seus medos? No abandono do teu pranto eu me perdi e não sabia o que dizer pra consolar. Tive raiva dessas mágoas que puseram em você; tive pena dos que nunca te puderam conhecer. Eu sinto muito cada dor que te marcou ou que modificou seu jeito de amar.  
Os estragos improváveis de um carinho poder curar; os escudos invisíveis para um homem penetrar. Mas que mistérios pode haver na lágrima de uma mulher?

Eu pensei se devia chegar mais perto, tocá-la, chamá-la, confortá-la, tomá-la nos braços, qualquer coisa. Mas eu simplesmente me contive e fiquei observando-a. Tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la, dizer que tudo ia ficar bem e que eu estava aqui por ela... Para ela! Só que eu não o fiz... Eu nunca o fazia. Era este o meu desejo, mas desejo sem ação é simplesmente um sonho e o mundo não socorre os que dormem. Ousar, querer e agir: isto era o que eu havia aprendido a fazer para alcançar meus objetivos. Por que com ela tudo era tão diferente?

Mas eu não vim até aqui para desistir agora. Se depender somente de mim eu vou até o fim... Voando sem instrumento, ao sabor do vento; se depender de mim eu vou até o fim. Ficar perto dela toda vida, o dia inteiro não seria exagero; se depender de mim eu vou até o fim. Pois era isso que eu queria: cada célula, todo fio de cabelo – e se falando assim parece exagero, não o era -, se depender de mim eu vou até o fim. Até o **fim**.

"_Sarah?_", ele a chamou, se aproximando do sofá onde ela estava.

"_Vá embora, Derek! Eu não quero falar com você..._".

"_Você está bem?_".

"_Você sabe a resposta a essa pergunta._"

"_Tente entender, Sarah. Ele fez a escolha que ele..._".

"_Eu não quero ouvir, Derek. Apenas me deixe sozinha."_, ela respondeu cortando a argumentação do tenente. "_Eu entendo o fato dele ter feito essa escolha, entendo os motivos dele. Também entendo você ter tê-lo ajudado. Mas isso não faz com que doa menos ou eu não sinta tanta falta dele. A dor é a mesma._". Ela saiu da posição deitada em que se encontrava e se sentou, olhando para Derek. Ele pôde ver as lágrimas caindo em sua face e os lindos olhos verdes de Sarah partidos por uma profunda solidão. Nesta hora, ele soube que ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava dela. Assim, o vazio de ambos seria preenchido e a dor que sentiam podia ser apaziguada. Pois eles podiam não ter nascido um para o outro, como John e Cameron, mas eles se **fizeram** perfeitos para si, se moldaram e cunharam-se para ser exatamente aquilo que o outro precisava. O que o outro desejava.

"_Você está solitária, Sarah. Você gostaria de alguém para conversar? Eu estou me sentindo meio solitário também... Se você não se importar, posso sentar aqui ao seu lado?_".

"_Por que você me faz essas perguntas, Derek? Por que você fala essas coisas?_".

"_Eu digo estas coisas porque eu gostaria de saber se você está tão solitária quanto eu estou. E se você se importaria de partilharmos a noite juntos. Nós poderíamos simplesmente ficar aqui até surgir a manhã se você quiser chegar tão longe assim. E se o dia de amanhã nos encontrar juntos, bem aqui do jeito que estamos, ele não irá se importar se partilharmos a noite juntos._

_Você gostaria de me abraçar? Você sabe que eu quero ficar te abraçando... Pois eu gosto de me sentir como eu estou me sentindo, e eu vejo em seus olhos que você gostaria disso também... Eu gostaria realmente de te conhecer, Sarah... Conhecer você de verdade, a verdadeira Sarah Connor, não aquela que viveu para treinar o General Connor, mas simplesmente você. A Sarah Connor 'mulher'. Essa parte sua que precisa desse meu abraço..._"

"_E como você quer que eu faça isso, Derek?! Como você quer que eu esqueça a dor que estou sentindo? Como juntar os pedaços do meu coração que se partiram?_".

"_Deixe-me ajudá-la a fazer isso, Sarah. O amor tem feito coisas que até mesmo Deus duvida. Já curou desenganados, já fechou tanta ferida. O amor junta os pedaços quando um coração se quebra; mesmo que seja de **aço**, mesmo que seja de **pedra**. Fica tão cicatrizado que ninguém diz que é colado. Foi assim que fez em mim; foi assim que fez em nós, esse amor iluminado..._".

Sarah estava abraçada com Derek, seu queixo sobre os ombros dele. Ela sempre havia sido forte, sempre havia agüentado toda a dor, todo sofrimento, toda dúvida... Por John. Ela precisava ser forte por ele, precisava resistir por ele, para que ele não desistisse nunca. Ela era a sua fortaleza, seu porto seguro, a pedra angular da coragem força e determinação de John. Se ela desmoronasse, John e toda humanidade ruiriam juntos. Pois quem duvida da vida tem culpa, mas quem evita a dúvida também tem. Sarah não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Mas ela já havia ensinado a John o que ele tinha de saber. E John havia seguido seu próprio caminho. O caminho que seu coração havia traçado, tal qual Sarah havia lhe ensinado. Agora ela não precisava mais ser forte por ele. Ela podia se permitir a dividir a dor com alguém, a extravasar o sofrimento. A ser simplesmente a "Sarah", a mulher que há muito tempo ela havia esquecido e deixado para trás.

Ela chorou abraçada a Derek. Chorou como há mais de uma década não havia chorado, sentindo o corpo de Derek junto ao seu e as mãos deles passeando em suas costas, dando-lhe uma calorosa sensação de conforto que ela nunca havia experimentado.

Sarah se permitiu passar muito tempo ali, apenas abraçada a Derek, em silêncio. Pois nada precisava ser dito e tudo que eles precisavam no momento era estarem juntos. Eles realmente eram feitos um para o outro. E que o mundo explodisse lá fora e que as bombas da Skynet queimassem o planeta. Não importava! A missão deles estava cumprida e seu desejo estava satisfeito!

Eu beijo seus lábios, desejo o amar. Perto dele, sou como isca na ponta do anzol. É como num dominó onde peças vão combinar; um eclipse pleno da Lua no Sol. Sinto no ar, como um Sândalo de Dândi o dom de querer bem. Foi só perceber: tudo o que é mutante muda muito alguém. Sou apenas uma frágil aprendiza, mas tudo bem. Sinto no corpo o prazer de encenar cenas de um filme de amor. Venço os limites, quando ele insiste em me querer, tudo nele me atrai. Ele é como um alvo de míssil que me seduz, um imã que atrai explosão. Como um farol girando, raios de luz ou fio de laser de alta tensão. Perto dele, eu consigo ser "_somente a Sarah_".

Sarah ainda estava abraçada a Derek. Derek ainda passava as mãos pelas costas de Sarah. O mundo ainda estava parado e a Terra não girava. Sarah levantou a cabeça do ombro de Derek e olhou fundo em seus olhos, por alguns segundos – tempo que pareceu muito mais que o necessário para dizer algo e menos que o suficiente para que Sarah pudesse guardar a sensação em sua memória. Ela inclinou seu rosto em direção ao dele, praticamente encerrando o espaço entre os seus lábios:

"_Estou esperando, Derek._", Sarah disse enquanto fazia desaparecer a pouca distância que ainda havia entre eles.

"_O quê?_".

"_Pelo momento no qual você dirá as três palavras que eu não consigo dizer._", ela disse um sussurro, fazendo com que apenas milímetros separassem a sua boca daquela pela qual ela desesperadamente buscava para completá-la.

Eu tomei a sua boca para mim, como há muito tempo desejava poder de novo. Nós passamos uma única noite juntos. Apenas por poucas horas pudemos ser um só corpo e apenas por algumas vezes pude conhecer a sensação dos seus beijos. Poucas vezes que fizeram com que toda minha tumultuada vida amorosa antes dessa noite perdesse completamente o sentido. E fez também com que todos os momentos posteriores em que nossos corpos estiverem longe um do outro fossem ainda mais agonizantes. Mas agora nós estávamos juntos de novo, e mesmo que fossem por outros poucos segundos, eles valeriam por toda uma eternidade separados.

"_Você não falou as três palavras._", Sarah disse ofegante assim que o beijo foi quebrado.

"_Eu não preciso dizer. Você as conhece... E me conhece também._", ele respondeu tão baixo que parecia que ia doer se ele falasse em voz alta.

"_Eu sei..._", ela respondeu em igual tom.

O beijo recomeçou tão caloroso quanto o primeiro. E assim como aquele, só durou alguns segundos. Mas dessa vez não foi um deles que parou para dizer algo: eles ouviram um barulho vindo da cozinha, como se alguém estivesse tentando arrombar a janela para entrar na casa.

Ambos se levantaram silenciosamente; enquanto Sarah puxava sua escopeta de baixo do sofá, Derek pegava uma pistola fixada em um fundo falso do criado mudo. Eles se dirigiram sem fazer um som sequer à cozinha, e chegando lá, confirmaram suas suspeitas: alguém havia invadido a casa. Eles só não poderiam adivinhar quem tinha sido!

Seu coração quase parou de bater e ela esqueceu como se respirava por um instante. Sarah jamais poderia imaginar que no meio dessa madrugada ela o veria de novo: John estava em pé, próximo à janela, com a mão estendida para Cameron, a qual estava com uma das pernas ainda pendurada da janela, terminando de entrar na casa.

Assim que Sarah os viu, ela derrubou a arma ao chão e ficou parada a frente dos dois, que somente a perceberam quando ela se aproximou deles. Passaram-se alguns segundos nos quais ela apenas ficou ali parada, olhando para John e ele igualmente apenas retribua o olhar. Era como se ambos quisessem se certificar que aquele que viam era real.

Quem deu o primeiro passo, o primeiro movimento, foi Sarah em direção a John. Ela deu alguns pequenos passos em direção a seu filho, que começou a caminhar em passos curtos ao encontro da mãe. Não demorou muito para que ambos estivessem apenas alguns centímetros separados um do outro e embora a vontade tomasse conta deles, o abraço não foi imediato: eles pararam por um instante e houve um silêncio falando de amor entre eles. Como se eles se vissem pela primeira vez em vinte anos. Sob certo ponto de vista, isto não deixava de ser verdade.

O abraço entre eles não tardou a chegar. E John havia se esquecido por um tempo o quanto o abraço de Sarah era importante para ele: seus braços sempre se abrem quando ele precisava um abraço; seu coração sabia compreender quando precisava uma amiga; seus olhos sensíveis se endurecem quando preciso uma lição; sua força e seu amor o dirigiram pela vida e deram as asas que ele precisava para voar. Aquele abraço era o lado bom da vida, mas para valorizá-lo, John precisava viver. E que irônico: pra viver, ele precisava perdê-lo... E assim ele o fez quando partiu. Agora que ele havia vivido sem ela, John tomou ciência do quanto precisava de Sarah em sua vida. Ele ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la. E talvez nunca estivesse.

"_Mãe, eu..._".

"_Não fale nada, John!_", Sarah o interrompeu. "_Não agora! Depois nós iremos para a sala. Lá nós sentaremos e você poderá me dizer o que você quer. Por enquanto, apenas fique aqui e deixe-me senti-lo em meus braços de novo._".

E neste abraço eles continuaram por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada. O pequeno espaço ocupado dentro de dois braços tem o tamanho do mundo e conforto de um lar. E lar é o lugar onde o nosso coração está.

Assim que ambos se separaram, Sarah tomou a mão de John e o guiou até a sala. Cameron começou a andar em direção a eles, seguindo os passos de John, mas foi impedida por Derek, que a segurou pelo braço.

"_Deixe-os ir, Cameron. Esse é um momento deles. Só mãe e filho. Dê um tempo a eles._". Cameron olhou para o rosto de Derek, abaixou a cabeça e olhou o punho dele segurando seu braço, levantou o rosto novamente, inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e disse: "_Obrigada por explicar!_", voltando o passo e se sentando a mesa no que foi seguida por Derek, que se sentou no lugar a sua frente.

No outro cômodo, John e Sarah estavam sentados no sofá, um de frente para o outro. Nenhum dos dois sabia como começar a conversa, embora ambos tivessem muita coisa para falar. John foi quem começou:

"_Eu sinto muito mãe... Por ter te deixado, sabe?! Partir sem avisar... Mas eu precisava fazer isso, mãe. Eu tinha que lutar por ela, não podia simplesmente deixá-la ir, assim, do nada... E se eu te contasse o que iria fazer, você iria tentar me impedir. E eu não podia permitir que você fizesse isso. Eu espero que você entenda..._".

"_Eu entendo, John. Você a ama... Eu faria a mesma coisa por você. Mas você tem que entender que você é mais importante que isso tudo, John. Que eu, que Derek, que Cameron. Todos nós podemos ir, John, mas você não. É por isso que eu iria tentar te impedir. É por isso que eu não posso apoiar totalmente seus relacionamentos: porque você se importa demais com as pessoas, seu apego a elas te faz tomar decisões estúpidas; elas podem se tornar um problema. É por isso que eu te tentaria fazer desistir. Não é por causa da Cameron, do que ela é. É por você._".

"_Mãe, você deve compreender que nem tudo pode ser só sobre minha proteção. Um dia a tristeza e a dor também virão. Mas nós vamos ficar juntos em todo lugar e  
quando não houver caminho algum, você vai me seguir e então vamos descobrir:  
somos mais do que mil; somos um! Na alegria ou na dor nossa força é o amor! É só ver para crer: somos um! Numa só direção temos um só coração; não temos mais medo algum. Nós vamos conseguir a coragem pra seguir, então vamos descobrir: Somos um!_". Sarah sorriu para John, colocou a sua mão na bochecha de seu filho, olhou firme nos olhos dele e lhe respondeu:

"_Toda força para vencer e o saber para comandar; tudo isso um dia vai chegar.  
Na jornada que começa, mil perguntas vão surgir. Mas você vai achar suas respostas,  
vai saber aonde ir. Só você vai encontrar liberdade para viver; e um dia então será  
como um grande homem deve ser. Mesmo sem ninguém contigo, sem ninguém para te guiar, com fé e paciência sei que um homem vai se tornar. A busca do saber vai mostrar a direção; mas sempre ouvindo a voz do coração! E aí todos os seus sonhos, o que mais desejou vai virar realidade; você já o conquistou. Só você vai encontrar liberdade para viver; e um dia então será como um grande homem deve ser. Você já é um homem, John!_".

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Derek e Cameron estavam sentados à mesa, um de frente para o outro, sem dizer nada há alguns minutos. "_Se nós tivéssemos algumas panquecas por aqui, seria como no primeiro dia em que nos vimos nesse tempo."_, Derek pensou. Cameron estava com o olhar vago, ela não estava fitando nenhum ponto em particular; Derek sabia que ela estava tentando escutar o que John e Sarah conversavam. O soldado sabia que ela não conseguia pensar em muitas coisas diferentes de John.

"_Oi._", Derek puxou a conversa, tirando Cameron de seus pensamentos e fazendo levar um pequeno susto e fazendo-a virar seu rosto rapidamente para ele. "_Não é educado ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros._". Cameron inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, como se não entendesse o que ele acabara de falar e pareceu ignorá-lo, simplesmente virando sua cabeça de volta para onde estava.

"_Você está bem?_", ele tentou continuar a conversação. Desta vez, Cameron virou seu rosto para Derek em uma nítida expressão de espanto. De fato, era a primeira vez que Derek demonstrava algum interesse no estado de Cameron; isso não era normal, seja no futuro, seja agora. Ela apenas olhou para Derek por algum tempo, como se quisesse analisar o propósito daquela pergunta. Onde ele queria chegar?

"_Estou bem._", ela respondeu com um tom meio seco, mas não ríspido. Após sua resposta, um longo silêncio se formou e por muito tempo nada foi dito. Eles apenas ficaram ali, sentados, com aquela tensão de palavras não ditas preenchendo o espaço vazio no cômodo. Mais uma vez, Derek foi quem quebrou o silêncio:

"_Desculpe, é tudo que eu consigo. Toda essa coisa de... 'conversar' com você é... 'nova' para mim._".

"_Não há porque se desculpar, Derek. Acredite, isso não é mais fácil para mim do que para você._", Cameron respondeu com certa doçura na voz, o que incomodou Derek ainda mais. Ele se levantou da mesa e estava caminhando em direção à saída da cozinha, quando foi abruptamente parado pela voz de Cameron, que o chamava:

"_Derek!_". Ele parou. "_Por que você... Ajudou John a... Ir atrás de mim? Você sabia dos riscos; sabia o motivo dele ir, o que ele sente por mim. Mas mesmo assim, você o ajudou. Por quê?_".

"_Porque esta era minha missão. Ajudar John Connor a se tornar um General! E é o que eu vejo nele agora: eu vejo o John Connor que eu conheci uma vez, em um futuro não muito distante. O John Connor que não se importava para o quão impossível, perigosa, difícil ou penosa uma jornada poderia ser, ou se as pessoas concordavam com ele ou não: ele cumpria os seus objetivos mesmo assim! O John Connor decidido e confiante, que acredita em si e não duvida de que ele vai conseguir lutar. O General John Connor que não media esforços quando o assunto era... **você!** Porque ele é meu sobrinho e eu não queria ser o culpado dele levar uma vida de tristeza e solidão. Porque eu... o amo._". Cameron escutou cada palavra e lhe respondeu com um sorriso:

"_Obrigada, Derek! Por tudo._". Derek se virou para Cameron, coçou a cabeça e lhe perguntou uma coisa que queria saber desde que ela chegou:

"_Você... Me viu? No futuro, eu digo... Eu estava lá?_".

"_Sim, você estava. Eu o conheci._".

"_E como eu era?_".

"_Você era leal ao seu General. E a John. Você o acolheu, aconselhou, seguiu e defendeu. Você não era muito diferente do que é._". Derek balançou a cabeça, como um sinal de que havia entendido o que ela dizia. "_Ah! E você me odiava. Acho que certas coisas não mudam com o tempo, não é?!_".

"_É, eu acho que sim._", Derek disse quase como um sussurro, virando-se de costas e indo em direção à sala. Quando estava quase saindo do cômodo, ele parou e disse, sem se virar de frente para Cameron: "_Só que não tenho mais tanta certeza. Talvez o tempo possa mesmo mudar certas coisas._".

Antes que Cameron pudesse falar coisa, John entrou na cozinha e quase deu um encontrão com Derek, que estava parado na frente da entrada. Ao se desviar do tio, John olhou para Cameron e lhe disse:

"_Cam... Minha mãe quer falar com você lá na sala._".

Ela se levantou e saiu, com sua passada ritmada, fazendo com que John a acompanhasse com os olhos enquanto ela se movimentava. Assim que Cameron fez a curva no corredor, saindo da visão dos dois, Derek disse em uma nuança de brincadeira:

"_Acho que Cameron estava mesmo certa. Certas coisas não mudam com o tempo.", _o tenente falava no mesmo momento em que puxava uma cadeira e convidava John a se sentar.

Enquanto isso Cameron adentrava a sala e podia ver Sarah sentada no sofá. A ciborgue se aproximou e Sarah fez um sinal com a mão, apontando para o sofá como se convidasse Cameron a sentar perto dela, o que de fato ela fez.

Sarah passou algum tempo olhando para Cameron e imaginando como começaria esta conversa com ela. Ela nunca havia imaginado conversar com alguma namorada de John, quanto mais uma tão... "especial" como Cameron.

"_Você sabe o quanto John te ama, não sabe?! Você viu o que ele fez por você, até onde ele foi para te encontrar. O quanto ele arriscou! Ele colocou tudo a perder... Por você, Cameron. Eu sei que você nunca pediu por isso e que sempre pediu para que ele não se arriscasse por você. Mas isso é algo que John não consegue fazer: ele sempre arrisca tudo por que ele ama. Ele daria sua vida por mim, por Derek, por Charlie, até mesmo por Riley. Mas principalmente por você; ele não mede esforços nem pensa duas vezes em colocar a sua segurança à frente da dele. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não é certo. A minha pergunta é: você ama o John?_".

"_Eu sei que John me ama. E eu também o amo. John me ama e eu o amo._".

"_Eu concordo com a primeira parte, mas estou convencida da segunda._", Sarah disse, mas para convencer a si mesma do que contestando Cameron.

"_Eu entendo sua preocupação, Sarah. Eu também temo que John se arrisque por mim. Eu não suportaria saber que ele se machucou por minha causa, isso é uma das coisas das quais mais tenho medo. Mas, como você mesmo falou, John é assim, e nada que façamos ou falemos para ele vai mudar isso: ele sempre continuará se arriscando por nós. Tudo que podemos fazer é ter fé nele e nas decisões que ele toma._".

"_Fé?! Eu já falei uma vez para você, Cameron: fé não faz parte da minha 'programação'."._

"_Também não fazia parte da minha. Nem o amor. Sarah, em sua opinião, quão grande é o infinito?_". Sarah olhou para Cameron com espanto. Qual o sentido desta pergunta?

"_Bem, ele é infinito._".

"_Como você sabe?_".

"_Porque todas as informações indicam a mesma coisa._".

"_Mas isso não foi provado, ainda._".

"_Não._".

"_Você nunca o viu._".

"_Não._".

"_Então, como você o sabe com certeza?"_.

"_Eu não sei. Apenas acredito nisso._".

"_Exato! É o mesmo com o amor, eu acho. Eu apenas acredito nisso. Acredite em John, acredite em mim. Acredite no que sentimos um pelo outro._". Sarah levou seus olhos ao encontro dos de Cameron e encontrou aquilo que ela só podia definir como "_verdade_". E imediatamente se lembrou do Tio Bob e de como tinha pensado em como ele seria o pai perfeito para John. Por que com Cameron deveria ser diferente? Em um mundo insano, ela era a escolha mais sã.

"_Eu acredito, Cameron. Eu acreditarei._".

"_Sarah, eu... Posso te pedir uma coisa?_", Cameron perguntou de um modo meio tímido. Isso fez Sarah ficar tensa: o que Cameron poderia ter vergonha de pedir a ela?

"_O que você quer, Cameron?_".

"_Você pode... Me dar um abraço?_", Cameron perguntou com a voz quase como um sussurro.

"_Um... Abraço?_", Sarah indagou, estarrecida com o curioso pedido da ciborgue. "_Por que diabos você está pedindo isso?_".

"_Porque..._", Cameron pausou antes de continuar, "_John sempre me diz que o amor de mãe é o mais forte que existe, mais forte até mesmo que o que eu sinto por ele. E quando nós estávamos no futuro, ele não se sentia completo sem você perto dele, e ele queria voltar para sentir seu abraço mais uma vez. Eu sei que não sou as filha e que você não me ama, mas eu não tive mãe e sei que nunca poderei sê-lo, não posso gerar um filho de John em mim, então... Eu estava pensando se você podia me abraçar para eu sentir nem que seja uma pálida imagem desse amor de mãe de que John fala._". Sarah podia sentir a pontada em seu coração, como se alguém o tivesse apertando com a mão. Ela nunca imaginou que uma máquina, nem mesmo Cameron, pudesse entender o que era ser mãe. Mas vendo-a praticamente em pedaços, implorando para sentir ao menos pouquinho de como isso seria, lhe dava uma esperança de que algum dia elas poderiam se tornar mais como nós e talvez nós pudéssemos nos tornar mais como elas. Dava-lhe a certeza que ela precisava para saber que John havia feito a escolha certa com Cameron; e que ela estava certa ao acreditar em John e... em Cameron.

"_Ok... Venha aqui... Mas não se acostume._", Sarah respondeu em um tom baixo, chamando Cameron com os braços e os abrindo um pouco. Cameron timidamente foi se arrastando no sofá até perto de Sarah e ao chegar a sua frente, passou os braços pelo corpo dela, que retribuiu passando os seus próprios, ficando com uma mão na costa de Cameron e com a outra colocando a cabeça da ciborgue em seu ombro.

Elas ficaram assim por alguns minutos, em silêncio. Sarah percebeu gostar da sensação mais do que deveria. Ela não podia evitar, mas sempre havia sonhado em ter uma filha, mas o destino havia sido cruel com ela e com John. Não havia tempo ou chance para que ela pudesse dar uma irmã para John e criá-la em paz. Mas então Cameron apareceu na vida deles. Quem sabe, por mais bizarro que fosse, ela não havia ganhado uma filha, por meio do destino?

Na cozinha, era a vez do tio e sobrinho conversarem sobre o que havia acontecido nesses dias em que John esteve fora.

"_E então... Como foi seu 'passeio' no futuro?_".

"_Eu não chamaria aquilo de passeio._", John respondeu ironicamente. "_Eu salvei Cameron. Eu vi a guerra. Vi como serão as coisas no futuro. Acho que isso me deu uma boa noção do que o mundo espera de mim._". Derek deu um sorriso de satisfação ao ouvir a resposta do sobrinho.

"_Então... Creio que posso dizer que sua estadia por lá foi... 'boa' para você?_".

"_Boa não seria a palavra certa. Reveladora seria melhor._".

"_Você matou muitos ciborgues?_".

"_Alguns. Mas só um teria sido o suficiente, desde que fosse aquela vaca loira de metal._". Derek deu mais uma risada ao ver que até mesmo John era capaz de odiar as máquinas de vez em quando.

"_Cameron me falou que vocês conheceram alguns de nós. Quem você conheceu por lá?_".

"_Você, que continuava um grande lutador da Resistência. Você era um bom ser humano, um bom tio, um bom... amigo. Martin, um soldado que me ajudou muito. Savannah, que era a líder da Resistência. E..._", John pensou um pouco antes de continuar. "_Allison._".

"_Allison? Você a conheceu? 'A' Allison?_".

"_Sim. A própria._".

"_O que você achou dela?_".

"_Estranha. Ela é muito diferente de Cameron. Eu não conseguia olhar para ela e enxergar uma pessoa. Eu via uma sombra de Cameron, uma Cameron modificada. Ela era... 'decidida' demais para mim._".

"_Entendo o que você quer dizer. O Connor que me mandou dizia a mesma coisa sobre ela. Eu sempre achei irônico que Cameron – uma máquina – tenha conseguido aquilo que a Allison – uma humana – nunca conseguiu, ainda que as mesmas fossem fisicamente iguais._".

"_E o que é isso?_".

"_Você, John._", Derek respondeu de modo firme. "_Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?_".

"_Claro!_".

"_Por que você voltou? Parece que você tinha tudo que sempre quis lá: Cameron, você não era mais o General. Mesmo assim, você arriscou tudo isso voltando para cá e para o destino do qual você tanto tentou fugir. Por quê?_".

"_Porque aqui é o meu lugar, Derek. Com minha mãe, você e Cameron. Esse é o meu destino, não importa o quanto eu tente fugir dele. Eu sou John Connor, eu sou um soldado, eu serei um General. Para isso, eu preciso de vocês. De todos vocês! Não só de Cameron! Preciso de minha mãe para me ensinar a ter esperança, a não desistir, a cair e levantar quantas vezes for preciso, a cumprir a minha missão. Preciso de Cameron para me ensinar a amar, para me dar um objetivo, um alguém por quem lutar. E de você para me ensinar a ser homem, a ser forte, a ser um soldado. O melhor soldado; me ensinar a ser humano._". Derek ficou profundamente tocado com as palavras que ouvira e teve de se conter para não deixar uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.

"_Se era para isso que você precisava de mim, John, minha tarefa está cumprida. Você não é mais John Baum. Você já é John Connor! Você já é meu líder!_".

"_Eu te pediria um abraço agora, mas nós somos soldados machos e durões, acho que não cairia bem, não é?!_", John perguntou rindo.

"_É! Provavelmente não._".

"_Um aperto de mão, talvez?"_.

"_É! Pode ser! Isso é mais másculo!_", Derek disse rindo e estendendo a mão a John, que a tomou na sua e a balançou, cumprimentando o tio.

Neste mesmo instante, Cameron e Sarah apareceram na entrada do cômodo e olharam a cena com curiosidade. Em verdade, elas nunca haviam visto os dois apertando as mãos ou mesmo em qualquer gesto explícito de carinho um pelo outro. Mas pensando bem, nenhuma delas poderia supor que hoje trocariam um abraço, então... Os dois estarem de mãos dadas não era mais tão estranho assim.

Sarah fez um barulho com a garganta, como se a estivesse limpando, o que o chamou a atenção dos dois, que separaram as mãos e se voltaram para elas. Sarah foi a primeira a falar:

"_Desculpe interromper o momento 'tocante' de vocês, mas já é tarde e nós devemos dormir. Não pense que só porque vocês acabaram de voltar do futuro que não precisam ir para a cama no horário de sempre._".

"_Ótimo! Eu imagino se quando eu for um General você me colocará para dormir às onze horas, também..._".

"_Enquanto você não for o General, seguirá as minhas regras. Mas pense pelo lado bom: enquanto eu estiver, eu farei suas panquecas. Quando você for o líder, terá de fazer as suas próprias panquecas._", Sarah disse rindo. "_Eu e Derek vamos para nossos quartos. Vocês façam o mesmo._", ela falou virando de costas e já em direção ao seu aposento. Antes de sair da cozinha, entretanto, ela ficou novamente de frente aos dois e declarou: "_Eu imagino que vocês devam ter sofrido muito no futuro e tenham passado por maus bocados. Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês. Então, por hoje, eu deixarei vocês dormirem no mesmo quarto, se quiserem. Mas não se acostumem: é só por hoje! E não me venham com gracinhas para eu não me arrepender da idéia._". Ao terminar, ela se virou novamente e subiu as escadas, indo para seu quarto, sendo que seguida por Derek, que foi para o outro aposento.

John e Cameron foram para o quarto e John e enquanto ele trocava de roupa próximo a cama, Cameron foi trocá-la no banheiro. Assim que John colocou seu pijama, ele se deitou em sua cama e relaxou como há muito tempo não fazia. Ele realmente havia se esquecido de como era bom ter o seu colchão, a sua cama, o seu quarto (um quarto de verdade). E estava muito feliz por ter tudo isso de volta, ainda que soubesse que daqui a algum tempo perderia tudo isso de novo. Ainda assim, neste momento ele estava feliz por poder usufruir isso de novo.

Mas o principal motivo de sua felicidade acabava de sair do banheiro, vestindo um lindo vestidinho creme com detalhes pretos na região da gola, que quase fez os olhos de John saltarem para fora das órbitas com a visão. Ela se deitou ao lado de John na cama e virou seu rosto para encontrar o dele. Eles se olharam por um instante e ela o perguntou:

"_O que você achou do seu futuro?_".

"_Aquele não era o meu futuro. Pelo menos ainda não. Eu posso mudá-lo. Eu não quero que Savannah carregue meu fardo. Eu quero ser o General Connor. Quero nos levar à vitória._".

"_E desde quando você quer isso? Você sempre tentou fugir de seu destino? O que te fez mudar de idéia? O que o fez acreditar em você?_". John colocou a mão no rosto de Cameron e lhe respondeu:

"_Quando existe uma tempestade no seu horizonte e você pensa que não pode atravessá-la, apenas coloque suas mãos sobre as minhas e eu te mostrarei como fazer isto. Quando seu futuro parecer incerto você pode contar comigo para estar ao seu lado, e quando seu coração e alma estiverem magoados, apenas olhe e você me verá lá. Apenas siga aonde eu for e eu te darei o que você precisa: um amor que é sempre verdadeiro e um alguém que acredita em você. É hora de estar vivo, o seu momento, a sua hora chegou. Eu vou tirar de você o melhor, nós podemos ter tudo isso. Nós nunca deixaremos isso acabar... não vamos cair. Então quando você estiver procurando por aquele arco-íris eu ajudarei você a encontrá-lo, e quando uma montanha se erguer diante de você eu te ajudarei a escalar. Começar a acreditar em você mesmo é uma coisa fácil de fazer quando você tem alguém que acredita em você. Eu tenho alguém que acredita em mim. Você. Eu comecei a acreditar em mim quando você acreditou. O futuro não me assusta mais, por mais apocalíptico que ele possa parecer._".

"_Eu e você, juntos. Nós vamos passear depois do tiroteio, vamos dançar num cemitério de automóveis. Colher as flores que nascerem nos escombros, vamos fazer tudo que se possa imaginar. Se faltar calor, a gente esquenta; se ficar pequeno, a gente aumenta. E se não for possível, a gente tenta. Vamos velejar num mar de lama; se faltar o vento, a gente inventa. Vamos remar contra a corrente; desafinado coro dos contentes._".

"_Sem você eu me sinto só, incapaz de plantar a semente do amor em jardins sem vida. Com você não preciso mais inventar minha paz; vou ligando teu ser ao melhor de mim... Meu espelho real, alma gêmea moldada em prata; no meu desejo eu te invento com emoção. Pra você eu espero ser uma voz, uma luz; um momento de paz para velar seu sonho. De você eu vou receber a razão de viver; seu contato vital me mantém feliz. Seu mistério maior, meu segredo e revelação; linhas extremas se encontram com emoção... Me de a mão, cante a canção, faz a sublime roda do amor girar; segue a voz do coração e ensina o mundo a se amar. Lá no final há um lugar... Ondas de puro amor vão nos envolver... Segue a voz do coração e ensina o mundo a se amar outra vez.._".

"_Procure ondas do mar em meus cabelos, raios de sol entre meus dedos, atende a voz dos meus apelos: 'nunca se esqueça de mim'! Procure a lua nova em meu semblante, o reluzir dos diamantes, o teu farol dos navegantes brilha aqui dentro de mim. Procure saber da chuva de granizo que desabou no meu sorriso quando o teu beijo sem juízo quase se esquece de mim. Procure no meu olhar um arco-íris, se te encontrar não te admires; quando chorares, quando rires, nunca se esqueça de mim. Meu amor não tenha medo de se ver feliz. Os flamboyants acordam cedo todas as manhãs. Cada dia mais e mais meu coração me diz que nossas almas são duas irmãs. Ah! Como eu te amo; exatamente assim como tu és. O que penso, o que falo, o que sinto: meu amor, deposito aos teus pés._".

"_Seria mais fácil fazer como todo mundo faz; o caminho mais curto ou contar mentiras demais. Seria mais fácil fazer como todo mundo faz; um tiro certeiro ou ver a vida passando à beira de um cais. Mas nós dançamos no silêncio e choramos no carnaval. Não vemos graça nas gracinhas da TV, mas morremos de rir no horário eleitoral. Seria mais fácil fazer como todo mundo faz: viver sem sair do sofá, deixar as pessoas pra trás. Seria mais fácil fazer como todo mundo faz; resolver os problemas do mundo sentado na mesa de um bar. Mas nós vibramos em outra freqüência, sabemos que não é bem assim. **Se fosse mais fácil achar o caminho das pedras, tantas pedras no caminho não seria ruim.**_".

Após John falar isso, os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, apenas se olhando e Cameron sentindo o toque de John em sua bochecha. Ao se abraçarem, eles haviam deixado o mundo pra trás. A vida se fez só pra os dois. Ali, tão pertos, eles podiam ver um ao outro com clareza e assim se sentiam viver. Deixando a vida levar os seus sonhos antigos, a eles disseram adeus sem nem mesmo perceber. Esperando perto um do outro enfim conseguiram saber que tudo o que queriam estava ali, tão perto de um final feliz. Assim, certo do que queriam, eles dois chegaram tão longe e agora estavam tão perto. E os dois ali tão perto de um final feliz, assim tão certo de que o que sempre quiseram talvez fosse um sonho, que os fez chorar, tão perto e ainda tão longe está...

Eu olhava bem fundo nos olhos azuis de John e me perdia naquele oceano. Ah! Esses olhos azuis... Como um profundo mar azul em um dia ainda mais azul. Quando a manhã chegar eu não estarei mais longe e eu digo: estes olhos azuis seguram as lágrimas, seguram a dor. Querido, os seus olhos são azuis e você não estará sozinho novamente. Ah! Esses olhos azuis... Como um limpo céu azul a me proteger. Quando eu estou do lado dele é onde eu desejo estar. Eu verei esses olhos azuis rindo no sol, rindo na chuva e eu estarei em casa novamente.

"_Não se preocupe com as pedras no caminho, John. Não há outro inferno para o homem além da estupidez ou da maldade dos seus semelhantes.". John olhou com espanto para Cameron:_

"_Cam... Você andou lendo... Marquês de Sade?_".

"_Eu não durmo!_", ela constatou.

"_Você sabe que isso não é cem por cento verdade._", John disse com ar provocador.

"_Você está certo. Eu não durmo, salvo depois de estar com você._". Ela se retificou, aproximando seu rosto do de John e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"_Então... Você quer dormir agora?_", ele respondeu de modo insinuante.

"_Agora não... Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer primeiro. Eu posso dormir depois._".

"_Eu gosto do jeito como você pensa._", ele por fim falou antes de selar seus lábios ao dela. "_Do jeito que estou cansado de toda essa coisa de viajem no tempo, acho que isso me deixará 'morto', amanhã!_".

"_Morto?! Não, não! Só vai parecer que você estará morrendo porque **eu vou te levar ao paraíso!**_".

Nascidos para o céu, nós nascemos para essa terra, de um sonho tão distante. Eu fui mandado para o seu coração com as estrelas brilhando. Somos chamados a viver como um só amor; nunca se esqueça, confie em mim. Nós iremos cantar nos dias em que cada voz servirá de testemunha, cada um irá cantar todos os caminhos, não haverá mais promessas vazias. Nós estamos virando uma especial página da vida e eu serei aquele, o único que abraçará você nesta dança eterna do amor. Abrace-me eternamente: eu posso me lembrar quando você e eu atravessamos o inverno; agora é verão de novo. Seja minha, seja meu amor, seja meu guia e juntos nós seremos um só; você poderá contar comigo e com minha vida. Nascidos dos céus, palavras de desencorajamento desapareceram em seus olhos claros. Nunca mude, nunca duvide do que você representa em minha vida. Você sempre foi e sempre será meu **desejo impossível!**

**Epílogo**

_Enquanto o amor é apenas um desejo e um gozo, ele é mortal. Para eternizar-se é preciso que se torne um sacrifício, pois torna-se, então, uma força e uma virtude. É a luta de Eros e Anteros que faz o equilíbrio do mundo._

_**Eliphas Levi**_

Tudo parecia indicar que aquele seria mais um dia normal na residência dos Connor (ou ao menos tão "normal" quanto algo poderia ser, em se tratando deles). Sarah e Derek haviam saído para ir ao mercado, deixando John e Cameron sozinhos, tomando café.

John comia suas panquecas vagarosamente, aproveitando bem o sabor de cada pedaço: ser privado de qualquer tipo de comida decente por tantos dias no futuro o havia feito aprender a valorizar cada coisa que ele tinha hoje e não dava a devida importância. As panquecas de sua mãe eram um exemplo disso.

Mas não era só isso que o fazia comer devagar: ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Cameron nem por um segundo, enquanto ela comia a sua própria panqueca. Obviamente ela sabia que John a observava, e de vez em quando ela mesma levantava seu olhar para encontrar o dele, voltando a comer logo após. Ela se perguntava no que ele estava pensando. Ela sabia que era algo relacionado a ela, mas não sabia exatamente o quê.

Realmente, Cameron era o que ocupava por completo os pensamentos de John nesse momento. Como ele iria dizer aquilo a ela? Por onde começar? Ela entenderia? Ela concordaria com isso? Não era uma coisa muito grande a se pedir? As dúvidas rondavam a cabeça de John e ele estava ficando mais nervoso. Seria que ele estava racionando direito? Ele havia pesado bem as conseqüências daquilo que ele estava pensando em fazer?

Dúvida era tudo que existia na cabeça de John desde que ele havia começado a pensar nisso. E as dúvidas estavam ficando cada vez maiores e mais tormentosas. Ele estava com muito medo e atordoado pelas incertezas. John iria tomar a saída dos fracos: ele iria desistir. Mas então, ele viu Cameron encontrar seu olhar mais uma vez, dando-lhe um terno sorriso, que encheu seu coração de calor e paz, aquietando seus pensamentos.

Então, John percebeu uma coisa: a dúvida é desagradável, mas a certeza é ridícula. Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar; é melhor inquietar-se na dúvida do que descansar no erro. Duvides da luz dos astros, de que o sol tenha calor; duvides até da verdade, mas confia em teu amor. Porque o amor é grande e cabe em uma janela sobre o mar. O mar é grande e cabe na cama e no colchão de amar. O amor é grande e cabe no breve espaço de beijar.

"_Cameron..._", ele começou, com a voz um pouco trêmula e um jeito nitidamente desconfortável. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele:

"_O que foi, John? Há algo errado?_".

"_Você poderia parar de comer e escutar uma coisa?_", ele falou ainda com ar incomodado.

"_John, você está me assustando falando assim... O que aconteceu? Alguma coisa não está certa? Eu fiz algo errado?_".

"_Você é o amor da minha vida, eu soube disto desde o começo. No momento que olhei pra você, você achou um lugar no meu coração. Você me ensinou como ser forte._", ele falou dando uma pausa para tomar fôlego e continuar.

"_John, você também é o amor da minha vida. Você me deu uma razão para viver, ao seu lado é o lugar ao qual eu pertenço. Ninguém nunca me tocou da forma como você fez. As pessoas gastam uma vida procurando o que temos. Você é o amor da minha vida e eu vou passar todos os meus dias somente amando você!_", Cameron emendou aproveitando a frase de John.

"_Você é o amor da minha vida, Cam. O Coração e a alma da minha vida. Antes eu estava perdido e sozinho, mas com você eu finalmente me sinto em casa. Você se entregou pra mim e me fez sentir seguro. Você é a única coisa que faz a vida ter sentido e eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo e viver minha vida ao seu lado._". Houve um longo período de silêncio em que os dois apenas se olhavam, sem dizer uma palavra sequer ou ao menos tirar os olhos um do outro. Eles estavam perfeitamente trancados e em sintonia: suas mentes, olhos, pensamentos e até mesmo a respiração dos dois pareciam estar compassadas em absoluta sincronia, como se estivessem conectados de algum modo. Talvez isso não fosse tão metafórico assim.

"_Cameron, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta que nunca fiz antes?_", John perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"_Claro, John! Você pode me perguntar o que quiser._".

"_Seu nome... Quem foi que lhe deu?_".

"_Como assim 'meu nome'? Eu não entendi._".

"_Seu nome... 'Cameron Phillips'. Quem foi que lhe deu esse nome? Você o escolheu aleatoriamente ou alguém lhe deu esse nome?_".

"_Você, John! Você me deu esse nome. É a minha primeira memória desde que eu saí do controle da Skynet. Eu abri meus olhos e você estava na minha frente e me disse: 'Olá! Eu sou John Connor!'. Eu fiquei olhando para você, tentando me lembrar do nome que Skynet havia me dado, mas não conseguia. Você percebeu a confusão em meu rosto e me disse: 'Você é Cameron Phillips. Prazer em conhecê-la, Cameron.'._".

"_Então fui eu quem lhe deu seu nome?_".

"_Sim, foi você. Por que a pergunta?_".

"_Isso significa que eu poderia mudar seu nome, se eu quisesse? Se eu quisesse, agora, lhe dar outro nome, eu poderia fazer isso?_".

"_Sim, John, você poderia. Mas por que você faria isso?_".

"_Eu acho que Cameron Phillips já não é um bom nome para você, não lhe serve mais. Eu estava pensando em trocá-lo._".

"_E qual nome você gostaria de me dar?_".

"_Cameron... Cameron **Connor**!_", John disse sorrindo e olhando fixamente para o rosto de sua amada.

Cameron deixou cair o garfo que estava em sua mão e ficou totalmente perplexa; seu corpo estava imóvel, paralisado como uma pedra, ela sequer respirava; os seus olhos e sua boca estavam abertos e ela não conseguia mover um músculo. As únicas palavras que martelavam seu chip eram "_Cameron __**Connor**_". Ela tinha certeza de que não havia entendido errado, ele realmente havia falado isso. E Cameron sabia muito bem o que isso significava.

"_Cameron... **Connor**?! Você está me pedindo para..._", ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois as lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos e ela se pôs a chorar.

"_Sim, Cam, eu estou._", ele completou a frase de Cameron, já a respondendo. John se levantou da cadeira e andou até a metade da mesa, parando. "_Qual a sua resposta?_".

Cameron parou de chorar, sorriu e se levantou, indo ao encontro de John e colocando uma de suas mãos sobre as deles e levando a outra até seu bolso, tirando de lá um diamante.

"_Este é o diamante que você me deu logo após nos conhecermos. Você me disse que eles 'eram o melhor amigo de uma garota', mas eu sempre os vi como algo mais do que isso. Eu nunca tirei esse diamante de perto de mim. Não importa com qual roupa eu esteja, ele sempre está no meu bolso. Para mim, ele não era só um presente, só uma jóia; era um pacto, um pedido... Uma **aliança**._", ela disse com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

"_Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta._", John observou com um ar meio sério e meio provocador.

"_Aqui está minha reposta!_", Cameron respondeu, colocando uma mão na nuca de John e puxando para um apaixonado beijo, encerrando o espaço entre eles de forma que seus corpos ficassem colados um ao outro. Assim que o beijo acabou, John perguntou:

"_Isso foi um sim?_". Ao receber um sinal de confirmação com a cabeça e um "_sim_" que Cameron fez apenas abrindo os lábios, sem produzir som, John colocou suas mãos na cintura de Cameron, puxando-a de novo para junto de seu corpo e lhe pediu:

"_Então... Diga sim de novo!_".

**Fim!**

* * *

Nota do Autor 01: O conceito de "_Tímese Parabólica_" não deve ser conhecido por todos, então vou tentar explicar rapidinho do que se trata. A "_Tímese Parabólica_" foi exposta por Mário Ferreira dos Santos em "_Noologia Geral_", e significa em síntese: "_a capacidade humana de captar as possibilidades, através da comparação mental das formas actualizadas com as formas perfeitas, que o homem eideticamente capta, sem a posse actual mas virtual das mesmas_.". O ser humano é capaz de comparar a sua situação atual, concreta, com uma situação ideal, perfeita, que é o máximo possível a que pode chegar tal situação, a máxima potência. A comparação da coisa com a forma perfeita desta mesma coisa (_v.g._, a comparação da mulher atual que tem, com todos os seus defeitos com um conceito abstrato de mulher perfeita). O imenso abismo que se abre então entre a sua situação concreta e a situação perfeita que o homem pode vislumbrar graças a sua capacidade de tímese parabólica o inquieta, gerando a vontade do mais e do melhor, o "_mehrwollen_" (termo _nietzscheano_ = "_vontade de potência_"). .: o rico, ao contemplar a sua riqueza e perceber que mais rico poderia ficar, procurará enriquecer mais.

A origem do nome vem de "_tímese_" (do grego _thymos_, que quer dizer sopro, alma, vontade, vida) e "_parabólica_" (da forma de "parábola", tal como a flecha disparada pelo arqueiro descreve uma curva no céu rumo ao infinito e tomba, atingindo um alvo mais baixo).

A "_Tímese Parabólica_" seria, pois, a busca pelo "_Supremo Bem_" que dizia Platão: se um arqueiro atira uma flecha mirando o cume de uma montanha, ele não o acertará, e sim a um ponto mais baixo, mas isto ainda o fará subir. Isso seria a nossa busca pelo _Supremo Bem_. É essa busca que alimenta a alma humana. A "_Tímese Parabólica_".

Nota do Autor 02: Este é o fim da _fic_. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dela o tanto que gostei de escrevê-la. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração à Veri, que acreditou que eu conseguiria escrever o "_plot_" que ela genialmente criou. Veri, sei que não ficou nem 1% do que teria ficado se você mesma tivesse escrito, mas minha mente não é brilhante como a sua; foi o máximo que eu consegui. Espero que tenhas gostado! Amo você *______* Agradeço também a minha namorada Marina Santiago, pela paciente revisão do texto e todo o apoio naquelas horas que eu ficava inseguro do que escrever. Amo você mor! Agradeço ainda a minha amiga Marina Nunes, que sempre me enrola dizendo que vai ler a fic, mas nunca lê ¬¬ Mari, amore, para de me enrolar e leia logo, sua opinião é importante para mim. Agradecimentos também à comunidade _Jameron _no Orkut e todos vocês, amigos leitores, que leram, comentaram e deixaram _reviews_.


End file.
